


10 reasons to date me

by Rehizle_28



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex isn't much better, College AU, F/F, James and Maggie brotp, Maggie is a hot gay mess, Misunderstandings, all the feels, although Kara is a super pain in Alex's butt, bloody noses, cocky Maggie, lena/alex brotp, no powers, this is pure ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehizle_28/pseuds/Rehizle_28
Summary: “There’s that big beach party in two weeks right? In between them and now, I will give you ten reasons you should go on a date with me. If I convince you that I’m worth it and you’ve learnt enough about me, you go to the party with me.”Alex doesn't date.Maggie is determined to change her mind.Things don't quite go according to plan.





	1. Dive back into the pool

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this idea is ridiculous, but it popped into my head last night and would not leave. I know I shouldn't be starting another multi-chapter story, but this idea arrived fully formed and I even know how each chapter is going to pan out, which for me is very rare. I'm aiming to update this every two days, seeing how well I can work to a writing deadline. 
> 
> So get ready for dorky college Sanvers with a sprinkling of Supercorp and the Superfriends. It's worth noting that I'm from the UK so everything I write about the college world itself is pulled from the internet so apologies if anything is wrong.
> 
> For those following my Wayhaught story, a new chapter will be up soon.

The news spread round campus like wildfire.

The unattainable Alex Danvers was ready to date.

The news came, not from Alex herself, but her big mouth of a sister, (Alex's words), Kara.

One throw away comment from a tipsy Alex on one of their weekly sister’s night’s that had been repeated offhandedly to Winn (second only to Kara as campuses biggest gossip) and before Alex could even recover from her hangover the day after everyone on campus knew.

Alex Danvers was looking for a girlfriend.

She had always been popular on campus; openly gay and somewhat mysterious she had quickly secured a reputation as a badass who was not to be underestimated. Maxwell Lord learnt this the hard way, with several snide comments and a gross breach of her personal space that left him with a bloody nose and very sore nether regions.

Alex’s status as a gay icon on campus had been cemented the moment she joined National City University’s soccer team, within a year she was their captain, and by the end of her sophomore year had led the team to a state championship. She was top of her class in every subject, amazingly smart and dangerously beautiful. In short Alex Danvers had girls falling over themselves to be with her.

What made her even more alluring to most of the female (and a fair chunk of the male) population, was that Alex Danvers, didn’t date.

The rumours as to why were rife, some believed it was because she was too picky, never able to find anyone who could match up to her ridiculously high standards, (these were usually people who had tried and failed to charm her).

There were others who believed that Alex was refusing to date until Kara did, not unlike _10 Things I Hate About You_.

This rumour was debunked when the younger Danvers was spotted locking lips with the infamous Lena Luthor, (a woman who’s reputation almost matched Alex’s), in the middle of the quad.

Then there were those who believed that she had been hurt, hurt so badly by someone that she couldn’t face the prospect of dating, that nothing was worth it.

The truth was much simpler.

Alex Danvers was simply too busy to date.

In between captaining the soccer team, taking extra modules and looking out for Kara, which was in itself a full-time job, the last thing on Alex’s mind had been dating.

It wasn’t like she had been completely celibate, there had been the odd night, partners who had been good for destressing and never expecting more.

Until now.

Now, in a moment of openness (heavily influenced by several large shots of whiskey), Alex had admitted to Kara that maybe dating wouldn’t be the worst thing she could do. She

She had expected the information to stay between the two of them.

She should have known better.

Kara loved to gossip, and there was no one she liked to gossip with more than Winn Schott. Winn, who although was more scared of Alex than he was of pretty much anything else on earth, could not resist passing on the golden ticket of information that Kara blabbed to him at their weekly lunch date.

By mid-afternoon the whole campus knew.

“I hate you.” Alex grumbled.

“No, you don’t.” Kara chimed back, although her usual cheery smile dimmed at the glare that Alex sent her way when another girl passed them on the quad, eyes roving almost lewdly up and down Alex’s body. “You don’t?” her voice sounded less certain, Alex hadn’t glared at her this much since she had accidently broken her older sister's microscope when they were teenagers.

“If you weren’t my sister I would have killed you.” Alex growled, turning her piercing stare on the women to scare her away.

It appeared to have the opposite effect, the woman if possible looked even more enamoured.

“This is not over.” Alex pointed an accusatory finger at her sister before taking off across the quad, a fast jog in the direction of the labs.

The girl looked like she might follow, but a touch to the arm and a shake of the head from Kara stopped her. Alex in a foul mood was best left alone.

* * *

“Did you hear the news?”

Maggie didn’t need to look up from her textbook to know that there was a wide grin on James Olsen’s face.

“What news?”

“No way you haven’t heard!” James exclaimed loudly, causing the girl at the nearest table to shoot him a nasty look.

“I’ve been in here all day.” Maggie stifled a laugh. “The only thing I’ve heard is the turning of these pages…and the heavy breather on the other side of the shelf.”

“It’s Alex Danvers.”

“What about her?” Maggie tried to play coy, but James now had her full attention.

“Apparently, word on the street is she’s ready to date.”

James’ words had the desired reaction. Maggie’s eyes lifted from the pages to meet his smug expression. “I knew you’d want to hear that.”

“Where are you getting this information?” Maggie was loath to trust the rumour mill, it was notoriously unreliable.

“Straight from Kara Danvers herself. Well I heard it from Winn, who heard it from Kara.”

“Little Danvers?” Maggie leant back in her chair, stroking her chin pensively. “She doesn’t lie, especially about Alex.”

“This could be your chance.” James nudged her again, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “You can finally tell her how you feel, let out all those feelings you’ve been bottling up for the last two years.” His tone dropped with sarcasm.

Maggie Sawyer's crush on Alex Danvers could be seen from space, it was no secret. Even Alex, who was known to be completely oblivious most of the time to the effect she had on women, knew about it. The two of them shared several classes and spoke often enough to be considered friends. Maggie had dropped enough hints that she wanted to take Alex on a date, but had always been declined.

Maggie's attempts had never been serious, Alex had made it painfully clear to everyone she met that she didn’t want to date. Maggie mostly enjoyed the blush that coloured the other woman’s sculpted cheek bones whenever she paid her a compliment.

Things were different now. If the rumours were true.

“I gotta go.” Maggie gathered up her books and stuffed them in her bag, pointedly ignoring the look James was giving her. “Don’t suppose you have any idea where...”

“Last seen heading towards the labs with a face like thunder.” James supplied immediately. He chuckled sat Maggie’s mumbled thank you as she pushed past him and put of the library.

Maggie skidded to a halt outside one of the labs, taking a moment to take a deep breath and calm down, not wanting to make it seem like she hadn't run across campus as fast as she could.

Which she totally had.

Peering in through the window she saw immediately Alex's form hunched over a microscope, one hand twisting the dial fixed to the side, the other making notes on a pad of paper.

Pushing open the door Maggie adopted her cockiest swagger, striding across the room she called out loudly to announce her presence.

“Danvers! Long time no see!”

“You saw me yesterday Sawyer.” Alex replied without looking up and Maggie knew she was rolling her eyes as she reached the desk Alex was working on and leant against it, arms crossed over her chest.

“Ahhh, but yesterday you were a completely different person.”

“How’s that?”

“Yesterday you were an unattainable Goddess, out of reach for us mere mortals. But today, today, you’re down here with the rest of us. Ready to dive back into the pool?”

Alex looked up from the microscope, eyes narrowing at Maggie’s smirk. “Dive back in the pool?”

Maggie mimed diving, smirk broadening as Alex arched an eyebrow. “Back in the pool, jump back in the ring, get back on the horse. Take your pick, they’re all good.”

“What do you want Sawyer? I’m pretty busy.” Alex indicated her work spread out on a bench.

“The same thing I’ve wanted for the last two years. Dinner with a beautiful woman.” Maggie replied.

Alex shook her head, lips twitching in the barest hint of a smile. “I’m sure you can find one. From what I’ve heard there’s plenty who would be honoured to be your dinner date.”

“Now why would I think about them when the beautiful woman I want is right in front of me.” Maggie dropped her tone to a husk, taking great pleasure in the pink that stained Alex’s cheeks as she ducked her head back down to the microscope.  “And from what I’ve heard she’s open to going for dinner.”

“I’m going to kill Kara.” Alex muttered darkly. “And Winn.” She spoke the younger man’s name with such venom that Maggie was quite worried for him, she hoped Schott was good at hide and seek. He was going to need to keep a low profile for a while.

“So, what do you say Danvers, go on a date with me?”

Alex sighed and leant back, expression thoughtful and for a moment Maggie thought she was going to agree.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t know anything about you Sawyer.” Alex replied arms folding over her chest and a defiance setting into her expression.

“Ok.” Maggie conceded. “You have a point there,” she scrunched her face in thought, eyes lighting up when inspiration struck, “I’ve got it.”

Alex looked wary but said nothing.

“There’s that big beach party in two weeks right? In between them and now, I will give you ten reasons you should go on a date with me. If I convince you that I’m worth it and you’ve learnt enough about me, you go to the party with me.”

Alex didn’t speak for a moment, clearly mulling over Maggie’s proposal.

“What if I told you that there's nothing you could do to change my mind?”

“Then I would leave you alone straight away, but I know something about you Alex Danvers, if you really didn’t want anything to do with me you’d have sent me packing long ago.”

Alex narrowed her eyes, and Maggie thought she might have overstepped, but then she gave a small nod. Barely a jerk of her head but enough to let Maggie know that there was truth in what she said, even if she wouldn’t admit it out loud.

“What have you got to lose Danvers? You could do a lot worse than me.” Maggie winked, causing Alex to roll her eyes again, something she seemed to do a lot.

“You’re pretty persistent, aren’t you?”

“I prefer the term focused, and yes I am, especially when I’m going after something I know is going to be great.” Maggie hid a smile as another blush threatened to break out on Alex's face. “So, Danvers, do we have a deal?”

Alex pursed her lips, face scrunching in adorable contemplation. Her answer came in a form of a grunt, one that Maggie knew was a yes, she had won this battle.

“Prepare to have your mind blown over the next two weeks.” Maggie mimed an explosion with her hands as she backed away.

Alex’s attention was back on her microscope but Alex could hear the smile in her voice when she called back. “You’re a cocky shit Sawyer.”

“I’m optimistically confident Danvers!” Maggie shot back from the door. “See you around beautiful lady.” Then she was gone.

Alex glanced up once she'd disappeared, an almost fond smile pulling at her lips.

* * *

Maggie walked away from the lab with a grin splitting her face.

The game was on.

 


	2. Reason One: Shared Interests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie puts her plan into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I totally did not expect to have another chapter written so quickly but turns out it was a slow day at work and this chapter pretty much wrote itself. Thank you for all your kind words, I'm glad people are enjoying this and hope that this chapter lives up to your expectations.

Alex almost fell through the front door to the apartment she shared with Kara, closing the door she muttered a curse as her bag got tangled round her elbows.

She was exhausted. Her entire day had been spent dodging people, fending off questions and propositions, mainly from women, all across campus.

Leaning her back against the door Alex massaged her temples, she could feel the beginning of a killer headache building behind her eyes. She needed a lie down, and a drink, definitely a drink.

The sound of giggling pulled her from her thoughts of beer, opening her eyes Alex couldn’t help the grumble that left her chest at the sight of Kara and Lena cuddled up on the couch. Kara sprawled on top of her girlfriend, hips bracketed by the brunette’s thighs and her face buried in Lena's neck.

Neither had heard Alex come in, both too wrapped up in each other to notice the irate eldest Danvers.

“Jesus Christ, don’t you have a bed where you can do that?!” Alex burst out finally, heading for the kitchen as Kara started, whirling round to face her.

“Alex!” Kara squeaked scrambling off Lena and into the kitchen. “I’ve been texting you all day.”

“I’ve been busy.” Alex wrenched open the fridge and pulled out a beer. “Fending off all the people who suddenly think they have can nose into my personal life because _somebody_ couldn’t keep her big mouth shut.”

Kara pouted, hurt at the accusation but Alex didn’t look at her, instead focusing on a spot just behind Kara’s left ear. She wasn’t very good at standing up to The Pout.

“Come on Alex, I said I was sorry. Winn said he’s sorry too.”

“Winn had better stay away from me for a while if he knows what’s good for him.” Alex warned.

“Come on Alex I think you’re being a little bit dramatic.” Kara whined as Alex still refused to meet her eye.

“That’s something you Danvers girls have in common.” Lena smirked as she appeared behind Kara, arms wrapping around the blonde’s waist.

“I am not dramatic!”

“Babe you nearly cried when the canteen ran out of doughnuts yesterday.”

“I wasn’t crying I had something in my eye! And I’m passionate not dramatic, I have passion Lena, a lot of it.”

“Oh, I know you do.” Lena muzzled into Kara’s neck suggestively prompting Alex to fake a gag.

“Can you guys not at least wait until I’ve left the room.”

“See if you got yourself a girlfriend you wouldn’t have to be grossed out by this, you could do it with her!” Kara giggled, slapping away Lena's wandering hands.

“You’ve been the talk of campus.” Lena grinned at Alex’s scowl. “So many people have asked me if I think you’d date them. I’m pretty sure Lucy has a betting ring going to work out when you’ll finally go on a date.”

“Oh my god! Do people really have nothing better to do than speculate about my love life! Why do people care so much!” Alex groaned slumping into a bar stool.

“You’re captain of the soccer team, almost as smart as me, and wear more flannel than all Canadian lumberjacks combined. That’s quite a potent combination.” Lena chuckled as Alex groaned loudly again.

“So, who’s asked you out?” Kara’s excited smile was back and she leant on her elbows as she waited for Alex to lift her head from where she had let it fall to the counter.

“Siobhan cornered me outside the library. A bunch of girls I don’t know and...” Alex appeared to hesitate before carrying on. “...Maggie Sawyer found me in the labs with a proposition.”

“Maggie!” Kara squealed loudly, causing Alex and Lena to wince. “Oh my gosh she’s been crushing on you for so long! You two would be so cute together! You definitely like her too.”

Alex choked on the mouthful of beer she had been sipping. “I...what...I don’t...that’s a lie.” She spluttered after managing to get her breathing back under control.

“You do!” Kara insisted. “You do that affectionate eye roll which you only do with me.”

“She’s got a point.” Lena stated smugly, smirking as Alex turned her glare on her. “You do stare at Sawyer's ass whenever she leaves a room.”

Alex engaged in another round of spluttering and glaring before finally admitting. “Ok yes Sawyer is attractive, but that doesn’t mean I like her.”

“What was her proposition?” Lena asked, clearly wanting to bring them back to the point.

Alex scrunched up her nose, reluctant to tell them. She knew what Kara’s reaction would be when she found out.

She wasn’t wrong.

“Oh my god that is so romantic!” Kara brought her hands up to her face, barely muffling her excited shriek when Alex finished explaining that Maggie was going to give her 10 reasons they should date before the beach party. “We're going to be talking about this at your wedding.” Her sister sighed dreamily and Alex knew she was already picturing what she would wear.

“Give over Kara.” Alex scoffed. “Its not going to work.”

“If it’s not going to work why are you letting her do it?” Lena smirked again.

“Well...because...” Alex trailed off not having an answer.

“Its because you like her!” Kara sing songed, high giving Lena.

“I do not!” Alex knew her protests were futile because Kara and Lena were giving her the same grin. “I hate you both!” snatching her beer off the counter she stalked off to her room.

“I wonder what Maggie’s first reason will be.” She heard Kara musing as she shut the door.

Alex was wondering the same thing.

She wouldn’t have to wait long.

* * *

“Baseball?!”

Maggie rolled her eyes at James’ incredulous tone. “Yes Olsen, baseball.”

“Your first reason that Alex Danvers should date you is baseball?” James hiked his bag further up his shoulder as they walked across campus. Beside him Maggie swung her bat with practiced ease in one hand, the other clutching a ball.

“Not so much baseball on its own, but sports in general.” Maggie explained. “See, my first reason that Alex Danvers should date me is that we have similar interests.”

“But you both play different sports. And you hate soccer.” James pointed out.

“I do not hate soccer!” Maggie shot back indignantly. “I like the...female...soccer...players.”

James threw his head back and laughed loudly, scaring a nearby freshman. “So, what other interests do you two share?”

Maggie looked thoughtful for a moment. “Women.” She declared eventually.

“Don’t think that’s going to convince her.”

“You’re supposed to be my friend, on my side!” Maggie punched him in the arm.

“I’m your realistic friend. Alex Danvers is not going to swoon at your feet because of a mural interest in sport and girls.” James dodged out of the way of her next punch.

“It’s a good thing I’m not hedging all my bets on today then,” Maggie grinned, “this, my friend is the first of a ten-part plan.”

Several classes had just let out and the quad was busy with people by the time they arrived.

Maggie’s eyes sought out the auburn hair she knew would be here.

She completely had not memorized Alex’s schedule so she could plan for this moment, a show of their shared interest in sport in front of a big crowd.

(Except she totally had).

Alex was sat on the grass, Kara on one side of her and Lucy Lane on her other. The mid-afternoon sunshine caught in her hair as she tossed her head back, laughing at something Lucy had said and for a moment Maggie was struck dumb.

Damn this woman was beautiful.

It was the nudge from James that reminded her that she was here for a reason.

“Hey Danvers!” her voice was strong as it carried across the quad, catching the attention of more than a few people before reaching Alex.

Both Danvers sisters looked up, Kara grinning wildly when she saw Maggie, Alex looked slightly amused, nodding her greeting.

“Reason number one that you should date me.” Maggie carried on, trying not to listen to the mutters that broke out amongst the people who were watching, instead she focused on Alex, who was leaning back on her hands, head cocked to one side and one eyebrow raised.

_Go on_. Her expression seemed to say.

Maggie took a deep breath, trying to quell the nervous ball that had just formed in her stomach.

“Shared interests.” She continued. “For example, sport.” As she spoke she tossed the ball in the air and bringing the bat up and round in one smooth motion sent the ball sailing high in the air. “Catch!”

Maggie would look back on this moment as the first of her many blunders of the next two weeks.

It seemed to happen in slow motion, even though it all happened in the space of about three seconds, the ball arcing through the air, curving downwards...

...and smacking Alex right in the nose.

Nobody could believe it.

Maggie couldn’t believe it.

Kara couldn’t believe it.

James couldn’t believe it.

Alex couldn’t believe it.

Lucy was the first to react, cackling loudly even as Alex sat, stunned, blood pouring from her nose and down over her lips.

Kara was next, whipping a tissue from her pocket she clamped it over her sister's nose, tilting her head back and murmuring in her ear softly.

Maggie was moving, through the crowd of stunned people, bat forgotten, lying on the grass next to a motionless James, his expression caught between shock and laughter.

Maggie skidded to a halt next to Alex as Kara hoisted her to her feet.

“Oh my god! Danvers I am so sorry!”

Lucy was still laughing behind them, bent over double the shorter woman was gasping for breath.

“Can you quit it Lane!” Maggie whirled on her, eyebrows knitted together in a scowl.

Lucy remained unaffected by her anger, gaining control she fixed Maggie with her trademark smirk. “I’m sorry Sawyer, I just didn’t realise that you were betting against yourself! Way to sabotage your own bet on the first day.” She dissolved into laughter again.

Turning her back on Lucy, Maggie cast worried eyes over Alex. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Why don’t you take her to the bathroom?” Kara suggested. “I’m going to go and get some ice.” Maggie nodded, eyes checking with Alex that this was ok.

The shorter haired woman gave a small nod, a groan slipping from her lips at the motion and Maggie was quick to guide her off the quad and into the nearest building.

Luckily the toilet was empty, Maggie urged Alex to sit on the counter next to one of the sinks so could inspect the damage. Blood flowed freely from Alex’s nose, which was already red and swollen, the swelling extended up her right cheek and Maggie knew she was going to have a heck of a bruise the next day.

“I cannot believe this, I am so sorry, I really thought you would catch it and then everyone would cheer and it would be great. Your nose doesn’t look broken thank God, but still...I really cannot believe that I’ve...” Maggie’s ranting continued under her breath as she cleaned away the blood. Alex still hadn’t spoken and Maggie was convinced that the other girl was just waiting for her to take a breath so she could tell her to fuck off.

“...injured the star soccer player, your team is gonna have my head on a plate. That’s if your sister doesn’t kill me first, so stupid and...”

“Maggie.” Alex’s voice was soft, but silenced her ranting instantly. “It’s fine it’s not your fault.”

“I hit you in the face with a baseball! Of course it’s my fault.”

Alex shrugged. “I should have caught it.”

Maggie wiped the last of the blood away, her fingertips brushing against Alex’s cheekbone. Alex inhaled sharply and Maggie dropped her hand, assuming she’d hurt her.

“So,” Alex spoke to diffuse the silence that had landed between then, “what else do you think we share an interest in?”

The smile she gave Maggie was soft and inviting and Maggie felt her heart melting at the sight if it, giving her the confidence to allow her cocky smile to slip back into place.

“Well there’s the obvious one,” at Alex’s blank expression she winked, “women.”

Alex rolled her eyes and scoffed. “You’re going to have to do better than that.”

“Alright, we both love science, I see the books you have in class as well, I too like to read. You like movies?”

Alex nodded, head tilting to one side. “Yeah, I’m partial to the fantasy genre.”

“Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter?”

Alex pretended to think about it.

“Lord of the Rings, hands down. It was my dad’s favourite book when he was a kid, he used to read a chapter to me every night. We went to see all the movies together, there was always something so captivating about them. So beautiful.”

“There’s another thing we have in common.” Maggie grinned, hands falling naturally to rest on either side if Alex’s thighs as she leant forward. “I always wished I could have lived in Rohan.”

“They were my favourite too.” Alex admitted. “Although I’d have you pegged as wanting to live in the Shire,” at Maggie’s confused head tilt Alex carried on cheekily, “on account of you being the size of a hobbit.”

Maggie’s jaw dropped and she looked at Alex in disbelief. “Danvers that was cruel! I thought you would be above short jokes.”

“I’m definitely above you.” Alex joked back, seeming to realise the other implications of her words at the exact moment that Maggie’s brain helpfully supplied her with a montage of images of exactly what Alex could do above her.

Both women looked away from each other at the same time, needing a second. Maggie couldn’t help but wonder how this girl was able to break down her cocky facade, leaving her blushing like a teenager.

“How do you know Lucy?” Alex asked a moment later, clearly wanting to change the subject.

“Oh, we met last year at some frat party. We kind of...” She pursed her lips and glanced at the floor, hoping Alex would pick up on what she was trying to say.

Realisation dawned on Alex’s face.

“Oh! So _you_ were her baseball player?” she laughed loudly, wincing as the move stretched her sore nose. “She would never tell us which member of your team she had slept with.”

She was looking at Maggie with a strange expression and for a moment Maggie wondered if she should have lied, surely admitting to sleeping with one of Alex’s best friends wasn’t the way to convince her to go on a date.

She was about to ask if it bothered Alex when the door to the bathroom flew open and a panting Kara stood in the doorway, a bucket of ice under one arm.

“I’m sorry! It took forever to get to the front of the queue.” Moving forward the blonde dug a piece of ice out of the bucket and shoved it unceremoniously into Alex’s face, prompting her to hiss in pain. “Sorry!”

“Well, it looks like you’re in good hands.” Maggie sniggered as Kara fussed and Alex batted her hands away. “Once again, very sorry for hitting you in the face. I really do feel awful.”

“Maggie, really it’s fine.”

“Right, well I guess I’ll see you.” Maggie moved away, turning in the door, cocky grin back in place. “Reason two will have less bodily harm involved I promise.”

“If you say so Sawyer.”

* * *

Alex would take to her grave the secret behind why she didn’t catch the baseball.

That the ripple of Maggie’s arm muscles under her tight button up had rendered her motionless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Alex, I'm afraid that's not going to be the last time one of Maggie's ideas doesn't quite go to plan. 
> 
> Also I'm a massive Lord of the Rings fan and I don't think it gets the love it deserves so it's going to be Sanvers favourite movies, because they are mine! 
> 
> Anyway feel free to leave me a comment letting me know what you thought. Already started work on Chapter 3 so hope to have it up tomorrow or the day after.


	3. Reason Two: Sense of Humour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie attempts to be funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your response to the last chapter. I am glad so many of you are enjoying this because I am having a blast writing it! 
> 
> I don't know if I'll have another chapter out tomorrow but I will have one out before the end of the weekend. So, enjoy this one!

Alex didn’t see Maggie for a couple of days after the baseball incident, not that she was looking for her. Nope, she definitely didn’t cast her eyes around the quad every time she crossed it, hoping to see a glimpse of that beautiful wavy hair, of the dimples and sparkling eyes.

She was on the lookout so she wouldn’t be surprised by any more wayward balls.

That didn’t explain the pang of disappointment that came every time she didn’t see the bubbly shorter woman.

It was clear from the talk around campus that it wasn’t just Alex thinking about Maggie.

Ever since the baseball incident on the quad the student population had been awash with talk about Maggie’s bet.

The reaction had been mixed, there had been those who were gutted they hadn’t come up with the idea themselves, and then those who were convinced that it would never work, especially after Maggie had almost brained Alex on the first reason.

Alex had been approached a couple of times by people proposing similar suggestions, but they had quickly been sent packing with little more than a growl. These rejections only served to add fuel to the fire that Maggie might actually succeed.

Lucy’s betting ring had exploded with people wanting to get involved.

The most common bet seemed to be that Maggie wouldn’t make it more than half way through before Alex put a stop to it.

Another was that she wouldn’t get past the next reason.

Alex had tried not to listen to any of the whispering that seemed to follow her around campus.

Admittedly a lot more of that whispering was about the large bruise that spread up her right cheek.

The rest of her soccer team thought the whole thing was hilarious.

“This is why we stay away from baseball players.” Vasquez teased at their next practice.

“Tell that to Lucy.” Alex grumbled.

“Tell me what?” Lucy finished her stretch and bounced over to join them.

“To stay away from baseball players.” Alex repeated shooting her friend a pointed look.

“Oh! She told you.” Lucy laughed, before her expression turned serious. “You’re not mad, are you?”

“Why would I be mad?” Alex flicked the ball resting by her foot into her hands. “You’re both adults, and it happened last year. I didn’t even really know Maggie then.”

“Looks like you’re going to get to know her pretty soon.” Lucy waggled her eyebrows and nudged Vasquez who was fighting to keep a straight face.

Alex huffed but didn’t reply, there was no use. Nobody seemed to believe her when she said that she had no interest in Maggie, Kara and Lucy especially just tended to pat patronisingly no matter how much she protested.

“Have you heard from her since she tried to break your nose?” Lucy sniggered.

Alex raised a hand to her still sore face. “No, I haven’t.”

Maggie had given her the first reason on Friday, it was now Monday and there had been no sign that anything else was coming.

“Awww she genuinely looks upset!” Lucy crowed. “What’s the matter Danvers, missing your girlfriend?”

“I will make you run laps until you puke.” Alex put on her most threatening growl and stare, but Lucy just continued to smirk, arm slung round Vasquez's shoulder.

The problem with having your best friend on your team was that usually they tended to ignore your commands. And Lucy loved ignoring her.

“We need to practice.” Alex stomped off in the direction of the goalposts a moment later, followed by a smug looking Lucy.  

* * *

Two hours later Alex jogged back to where she had left her bag, wiping the sweat from her face with her towel she checked her phone, she was expecting an email from one of here supervisors about a paper she was writing.

There was no email but what she did have were several messages from an unknown number. Frowning slightly Alex opened the message thread, eyes scanning the first message.

**[13:15]:** _we have great chemistry, let’s do some biology._

Alex rolled her eyes slightly at the terrible pun before reading the rest of the messages. It became obvious pretty quickly that they were all variations of science and sports pick-up lines.

**[13:18]:** _I'm attracted to you so strongly, scientists will have to develop a fifth fundamental force_

**[13:26]:** _Want to meet up so I can excite your natural frequency?_

**[13:40]:** _I won’t give you a yellow card if you take off your shirt._

**[13:52]:** _As a baseball player, I know my way around the bases._

**[14:00]:** _Are you made of copper? Cause I Cu in a relationship with me._

The identity of the sender was obvious.

Maggie.

How she'd gotten Alex’s number was a mystery but Alex suspected that it had more than something to do with her meddling puppy of a sister.

She read the messages again, and without her consent she could feel a smile breaking out on her face at the cheesy pick-up lines.

Before she can think too much about it she’s tapping out a reply.

**[14:30]:** _Sawyer, if reason number 2 is supposed to be you’re a good flirt. I’m afraid to tell you you’ve failed._

The response was almost instant.

**[14:30]:** _No need to worry your pretty head Danvers. Don’t act like those pick-up lines didn’t make you smile. Every great relationship starts with cheesy pick-up lines._

Alex rolled her eyes, even over text she could feel the cockiness in Maggie’s words.

**[14:32]:** _Keep telling yourself that Sawyer._

**[14:35]:** _I have it on the side of a mug._

Alex snorted a little, glad that she was on her own. Lucy would never let her live down a snort, or the smile she couldn’t stop from spreading.

**[14:38]:** _You’re an ass._

**[14:40]:** _I have a very cute ass thank you for noticing. Anyway, now that I have your attention, I have reason number 2 for you._

**[14:41]:** _Ok._

**[14:41]:** _As demonstrated above, reason number 2 that you should date me is my sense of humour._

Alex stared at the message for a few moments, not quite sure how to respond. She was saved from having to think of one by the arrival of another message.

**[14:43]:** _I’ve planned another little demonstration which requires your presence in Lab 4 at precisely 3pm. As well as demonstrating my hilarious nature, it will also afford you a chance at vengeance against someone who has wronged you in the last week. P.s. make sure you come in by the side door._

Alex frowned at her phone again, unsure what to make of the vague nature of Maggie’s request. She toyed with the idea of not going, but Alex Danvers was a curious soul, and her curiosity had definitely been piqued.

That and she liked vengeance. The only people to ‘wronged’ her in the past week were Kara, Winn and Maggie and Alex was dying to get her own back on each of them.

Checking her watch, she saw that she only had 15 minutes to get from one side of campus to the other.

Waving goodbye to her teammates she stuffed her phone and towel into her bag and set off at a jog towards the labs.

She was almost at Lab 4 when one of her professors stopped her, wanting to congratulate her on the 100% she had received in the last test. Alex politely accepted the compliments and questions about her face, slyly checking her watch every few seconds.

14:58.

Finally, she was able to escape, hurrying down the last corridor with once last glance at the time, one minute to spare as she reached the door.

In her haste to get there on time she forgot Maggie’s instructions to come in the side door, instead entering through the main lab door.

It was in that moment that two things happened.

The first was a wave of cold as she was covered head to toe in water, prompting a shriek to leave her lips.

The second was her world plunging into darkness as the bucket that had contained the water fell over her head, knocking her solidly in the temple as it did.

“Shit!”

Her curse echoed round the bucket at the same time as she heard another voice on the other side of the bucket. “Oh you have got to be kidding me?! Danvers!”

She recognised Maggie’s voice immediately and scowled heavily, despite the fact Maggie couldn’t see her.

“Do you hate me or something? In what kind of what world do you live in that hitting people in the face and dropping buckets of water on them make them want to date you?!”

“I told you to come in the side door for a reason.” Maggie’s voice wobbled a little and Alex knew she fighting back a laugh.

“Why the hell did you make me come here?”

“Hey Maggie! Sorry I’m a bit late, what did you want to talk to me about?”

Winn's voice was unmistakable from behind her in the doorway and all the pieces fell into place for Alex.

“Schott!”

“Alex? Why are you all wet and why do you have a bucket on your head?”

Maggie wasn’t trying to hold back her laughter anymore, her howls making Alex scowl more as she ripped the bucket off her head.

“What’s going on?” Winn asked nervously, fully aware that this was the first time he had been in a room with Alex since his lunch with Kara.

“I was going to have Danvers here witness a bucket of water falling on your head as punishment for gossiping.” Maggie managed to keep her tone even, although she looked ready to laugh again at any second. “But it seems that the science genius here can’t even follow simple instructions.”

Alex shook her head, spraying droplets of water all over Maggie and Winn, the latter shrieking and covering his hair.

“I was trying to get away from a professor so I’d be on time for you.” She bit back.

“I’m sorry.” Maggie apologised, not looking in the least bit sorry. Stepping forward and into Alex’s personal space she fixed her with a stare that pinned Alex in place. “Not that you don’t look absolutely _delicious_ dripping wet.” Reaching up she tenderly tucked a strand of wet hair behind Alex's ear, the innuendo was not lost on Alex and she hated the way it pulled at her lower stomach and she could feel the blush in her cheeks. “But I'd much rather see it in private. And a very different kind of wet” A wink that sent a jolt even lower.

“Umm...” Winn started to speak but was immediately cut off by Alex.

“Schott, you have precisely two seconds to turn around and leave.” She didn’t need to look to know that he had scuttled away.

Locking eyes with Maggie Alex was desperate to gain back some of the control.

“You’re two reasons in Sawyer and the way you’re going, the chances of you seeing anything with me in private or wet in any capacity are pretty slim.” Flicking her eyes up and down Maggie’s body, today perfectly accentuated in a pair of skinny jeans and a tight t-shirt that pulled over her biceps, she gave a smirk and a disappointed tut. “Shame.”

It had the desired effect, Maggie’s eyes went wide and her jaw slack. Alex took advantage of here silence to take her leave, casting one last smirk over her shoulder as she did.

* * *

“What happened to you?!” Kara demanded as Alex closed the door, wet clothes dripping on the welcome mat.

“Reason number two.” Alex grunted without looking up, already heading for the shower.

“Is she trying to date you or kill you?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex unfortunately is not going to remain unscathed from many of these reasons!
> 
> Please let me know what you thought in the comments.


	4. Reason Three: Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie surprises Alex at a match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cutting it a bit fine getting the chapter up before the end of the weekend, but I've managed it! Thank you for all your comments, I'm glad the story is entertaining people. So strap in for the longest chapter yet that comes with a side dose of feelings. 
> 
> This is going up quite late so sorry if there are any errors.

Wednesday's were an important day for Alex.

Wednesday's were match days.

Alex had a very specific routine; Tuesday’s nights after practice had finished she would stay out on the field, running through her drills solo, practising each of the runs until she could do them without thinking, until they came as naturally as breathing.

Only when she was heaving for breath and drenched in sweat would she go back to the flat where Kara would have food and a hot bath waiting. Once she'd allowed herself some time to soak the two sisters would cuddle up on the sofa and watch a movie.

Bend it Beckham was a popular choice before big games. It had always been and would always remain one of Alex’s favourite movies.

This particular Tuesday was no different. Practice went ahead as normal and Alex had her alone time afterwards. Even Lucy had kept her teasing to herself, she knew how important Alex’s routine was to her.

Alex was determined to be even more focused than usual, because the match the following day was against Metropolis University, their fiercest rivals. The rivalry went back for years, but was particularly potent this year as it was Metropolis that Alex’s team had beaten the year before to win the state championship.

Tomorrow’s game was a friendly, but to all playing, it might as well have been the state championship final again.

Kara seemed to sense Alex’s determination, because her usual commentary of the movie was much more muted than usual, although Alex could tell she had something on her mind, her sister was fidgeting more than usual.

Finally, Alex couldn’t take it any longer.

“What is it Kara?”

“Nothing,” Kara responded immediately, wilting under the stern glance Alex sent her way, “I know you want to be in the zone before a game and I don’t want to break your concentration.”

Alex sighed, turning her attention away from the TV. “Out with it, you’re about to fidget right off the sofa.”

“I was just wondering if you had heard from Maggie.” Kara blurted out after a moment’s indecision. “I mean, you’ve not said much about it since you came home the other day soaking wet and I just wanted to know if everything was ok.”

Alex had received one message from Maggie since the second reason on Monday. There had been no words, just a kissy face emoji sent on the Tuesday morning. No context, no follow-up, just an emoji.

Alex hadn’t replied.

She told Kara as much, and received a thump on her arm for her trouble.

“Owww! What the hell was that for?”

“Why didn’t you reply?!”

“What was I supposed to reply with?” Alex rubbed her arm.

“Anything! Another emoji, or something.”

“I don’t use emoji’s.” Alex sniffed, prompting Kara to roll her eyes.

“You use them with me.”

“That’s different, you bugged me with them every second of every day until I agreed to use them with you.”

“You should throw Maggie a line.” Kara’s abrupt change of direction surprised Alex and for a moment.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean she’s trying really hard to impress you.”

Alex arched an eyebrow. “So far, she’s almost broken my nose, and dropped a bucket of water on my head.”

Kara stifled a giggle. “I mean the water thing was funny. But you’ve been smiling more.”

“I’ve what?”

“Been smiling, like a proper smile. It’s been so nice to see.” Kara’s face softened and she snuggled closer into Alex’s side, head resting on her shoulder. “You deserve to smile more Alex, you deserve to be happy.”

“Humph.” Alex grumped.

“She makes you smile.”

Kara turned her attention back to the movie, a clear indication that if Alex wanted it to be the conversation was over, something that Alex was very grateful for. She didn’t want to explore the implications of what Kara was saying.

“Maybe she’ll come to your game tomorrow.”

Kara’s next words sent a thrill shooting up Alex’s spine, whether it was fear or excitement, she didn’t know.

* * *

“What are you doing?!” James drew up short as he stumbled into the living room of the flat he shared with Maggie, only to find his roommate sprawled out on the floor, a large piece of paper spread out in front of her, head bent over, colouring fiercely.

“I’m colouring.” Maggie replied.

“Are you five?” James slumped into a chair, checking his watch. “It’s 3 in the morning, isn’t it past your bedtime?”

“I’m making a sign.” Maggie hadn’t looked up yet. “It’s part of my plan.”

“Oh, your ten-part plan.” James sniggered. “I suppose this could work.”

“You don’t even know what it says.” Maggie looked up, eyes narrowing as she took in James’ mocking expression.

“No, but if you’re standing far away with a sign, there’s little chance of you being able to hurt her.” James sniggered, easily dodging the pen that Maggie sent sailing his way. His laugh was cut short by her follow-up shot that smacked him right between the eyes.

* * *

The match had only just begun and Alex already knew it was going to be a difficult one. Metropolis University had come to play with one goal in mind; win by any means necessary.

Their tackles were hard, reckless, jostling Alex’s players for position with more force than was strictly necessary and had already led to more than one warning from the referee.

The worst offender was their captain, Leslie Willis, who appeared to have a personal grudge to settle against Alex.

It had been Alex who had scored the deciding goal in the final the year before, weaving her way past Leslie on the right wing with a nut meg that had given her a clear line to the goal.

So far Alex had hit the ground a total of four times, and the game had only started ten minutes ago.

“Whoops!” Leslie smirked as Alex hit the ground again after they had leapt for the same aerial ball. “Sorry!”

Alex growled, pushing herself to her feet and running as fast as she could down the wing to receive the ball that Lucy sent her way.

She got her own back two minutes later when the ball hit the back of the net, straight from her right boot.

The women’s football team’s games always drew a large crowd. The one today was particularly large, and mostly comprised of women.  Alex could hear the cheering from the side-lines, the loudest and most obnoxious coming from a voice she knew well.

Kara.

Glancing over at the crowd, Alex was able to zero in instantly on the familiar blonde hair, Kara gave her a thumbs up, accompanied by her signature grin.

Alex shot her a grin back, attention firmly back on the game a second later as play restarted.

* * *

“You’re really going to go through with this?” James asked as Maggie unceremoniously elbowed her way through the crowd of people so she could settle at the front.

“Yep!” Maggie popped the ‘P’ and shot him a grin over her shoulder. Her eyes were hidden behind her sunglasses but she knew that her eyes were sparkling mischievously. Taking the rolled-up paper from under her arm she set out unfurling it. “It’s like you said. There’s no way I can hurt her with a sign.”

* * *

Alex jostled with Leslie, right foot pushing the ball back and behind her left leg so she could dummy round the other woman, relishing in the grunt of annoyance that came from Leslie. Turning sharply, she pulled away, crossing the ball into the box where one of her strikers was waiting.

The chance came to nothing, the keeper catching the ball with ease. Leslie shot Alex a nasty look as they ran back down the field, aware that the referee was watching her.

She saw the banner first.

Large and white, it was unfurled at the front of the crowd that was gathered at the side of the right wing.

The message was printed in block capitals, and for a moment Alex couldn’t quite believe what she was seeing.

_DANVERS! REASON THREE YOU SHOULD DATE ME: I CARE ABOUT YOUR CRAPPY MATCHES! I HOPE YOU SCORE A HOME RUN!_

The message was accompanied by a kissy faced emoji.

Allowing her eyes to drift downwards, Alex was confronted by Maggie’s grinning face, eyes hidden by sunglasses. Even further downward and she was confronted with the vision of Maggie in a black tank top and denim shorts.

She tripped over her own feet.

Luckily, she managed to catch herself before she hit the ground, turning it into a stumble rather than a fall, although one look at Maggie’s face told her that she had seen it.

Kara was waving frantically at her, pointing sharply at Maggie.

‘She came!’ she mouthed.

Alex rolled her eyes as Kara waved happily at Maggie.

“Danvers! Stop ogling Sawyer and get your head in the game.” Lucy hissed next to her ear as she ran past, shooting her a smile to show there was no malice in her words.

Alex shook herself out of her stupor. Head up, eyes focused.

She needed to keep her eyes on the ball. Only the ball.

This proved to be more difficult than she had anticipated, mostly because her position required her to spend most of her time running up and down the right wing, right in front of Maggie’s sign.

“Looking good Danvers!” the brunette shouted as Alex sped past, deftly dodging a tackle from one of the Metropolis players. “You can do it! Kick the ball!”

“That’s brilliant advice.” Alex snarked as she came to a stop next to Maggie. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Awww, I knew you would be!” Maggie grinned back. “See, I’d be _such_ a caring girlfriend, giving you brilliant advice and all, pretty sure you need to get the ball that way,” she pointed towards the oppositions goal, “that one you can have for free.”

Alex had a witty retort on the tip of her tongue, but a shout from Lucy had her running flat out down the wing, receiving the ball to her feet, she knocked it forward a few paces, glancing up briefly to the middle of the field where Vasquez was waiting.

One lofted pass and a well-aimed header later, and the ball was past the flailing arms of the keeper and in the back of the net.

“Fuck yeah!”

This time Kara’s cheer wasn’t the loudest.

The goal achieved two things, it caused Alex’s team to play harder, faster, better.

It also caused the other team to play dirtier.

Alex was through on goal, in a rare move she had moved from her winger’s position to central midfield, working with Lucy to leave the defenders behind, heads spinning.

The only person left to beat was the keeper.

Kara and Maggie seemed to be having a competition, who could scream Alex’s name the loudest.

Alex was already visualising where the ball was going to go, how she was going to arc it round the keeper, the exact place her foot needed to hit the ball. When she felt a sharp pain in the backs of her legs, and then she was falling, hard.

“Alex!”

Curling in on her side to stop the pain that laced through her legs and side Alex gritted her teeth and looked up. Leslie was surrounded by a sea of National City players, led by a furious Lucy who was jabbing a finger threateningly in her face as the referee tried to restore order.

A pair of hands landed on her shoulders, soothing and soft. “Hey.”

She had expected Kara’s voice, but was surprised to look up and find Maggie looking down at her, sunglasses pushed up to the top of her head, eyes wide and concerned.

“Danvers, you ok?”

Alex nodded and levered herself up into a sitting position. The team’s medics had arrived and were crouched down next to her, politely moving Maggie to the side as they asked her questions, checking her over.

Kara was there a moment later, her usually sunny face contorted in an expression of cold fury.

“Want me to kick her ass?” she asked Alex, eyes fixed firmly on Leslie, who was stood behind a wall of her players.

“No offence Little Danvers, but you’re the least threatening person I know.” Maggie said, arms crossed over her chest as she glared at Leslie. “Want me to kick her ass Danvers?” her tone was a growl and Alex couldn’t help the faint jolt of arousal, despite her pain, at hearing it.

“I’m thinking about it.” Alex mumbled.

“Come on.” One of the medics helped haul Alex to her feet, leading her off the side of the pitch even as the referee raised a red card to Leslie Willis.

“Take that!” Kara shouted as the other woman stomped off the pitch. Leslie turned, taking a step towards Kara, prompting the younger Danvers to shriek in terror and hide behind a chuckling Maggie.

“Real strong show there Little Danvers!”

* * *

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Kara hovered by the edge of the sofa, hands twisting nervously.

“Yes Kara! I’m fine really. It’s just a couple of bruises.” Alex replied with as much conviction as she could. “Now go!”

“I don’t want to leave you alone!” Kara whined.

“Kara you’re going to be gone for like half an hour to pick up the food.” Alex sighed, shifting on the sofa so her left leg was better elevated. “Now I’m more hungry than in pain, so unless you want me to start throwing things at you, you will go and get me food.”

“Alright!” Kara threw her hands up in surrender. Grumpiness when hungry was a trait that the Danvers sisters shared. “I’ll be back soon, don’t move.”

“No chance of that.” Alex grunted as Kara gathered her coat and purse and slipped out of the flat.

“Fucking Leslie Willis.” Alex mumbled into the emptiness of the apartment. The captain of the other team had tackled her savagely from behind when she had been through on goal. It had left Alex with a few bumps and bruises, guaranteed to heal in a few days the medics had promised her.

According to Lucy the game had finished with a resounding win for their team, all of the fight had gone out of the other team when their captain had been sent off. Her best friend had offered to come round but Alex had waved her away, she wanted time to think.

Time to think about the fact that the first person to reach her side when she went down had not been Kara, although she had not been far behind.

But Maggie.

Maggie, whose expression was so concerned and so tender that for a moment Alex’s heart had skipped a beat. It was not the expression of someone who was trying to win a bet, it was the expression of someone who cared, really cared.

Alex had up until this point thought that Maggie’s bet was more of a joke than anything serious, that it was the smaller brunette’s determined nature that wouldn’t let her back down until she’d taken Alex on a date.

This was the first time she had allowed herself to think of the possibility that Maggie’s feeling might be more than a crush, and that perhaps Alex herself had…

She was stopped from finishing the thought in her mind by a sharp knocking on the door. Rolling her eyes and huffing impatiently Alex hauled herself off the sofa and limped to the door.

“I swear to God Kara if you’ve forgotten your keys, or forgotten where we’ve ordered food from I’m going to drop kick you to Noonan’s!”

Wrenching open the door Alex came face to face with Maggie Sawyer.

Maggie arched an eyebrow. “You’re an angry hungry person did you know that?”

“I…well…”

“Good think I brought cookies.” With a smirk Maggie held up a plate wrapped in tin foil.

“Cookies?” Alex perked up as her stomach rumbled. “Wait, how do you know where I live?”

“James told me.” Maggie shrugged. “So, you gonna invite me in or what?”

“Oh, yeah sure, come on in.” Alex stood aside to let Maggie into the apartment, glancing down at her basketball shorts and tank top that she usually wore to bed. “Sorry about the pyjamas.”

“Oh no, they’re cute.” Maggie looked her up and down with another sly smirk. “How’s the leg?”

“Alright, a little sore.” Alex started to limp over to the counter. “Drink?”

“Danvers, sit down on the sofa.” Maggie instructed with a commanding tone that had Alex sitting down on the sofa immediately, brain inadvertently wondering what other scenarios would cause Maggie to use a tone like that.

Maggie busied herself in the kitchen for a moment filling two glasses of water and unwrapping the biscuits before bringing them over to the sofa.

“Here, try one.” She held out the plate to Alex as she settled down next to her.

Alex plucked one of the cookies off the plate and took a bite, her eyes slipped closed and a moan much lewder than she would have imagined making for a cookie slipped from her mouth. “Oh my God that’s good!”

“Wow Danvers,” Maggie chuckled. “if that’s all I’d have to do to get you to moan like that, I would have baked you cookies a _long_ time ago.”

“Shut up.” Alex mumbled round a mouth full cookie, already reaching for another one. “You made them?”

“I’m something of a baker.” Maggie stated proudly, her chest puffing out a little.

“Well they’re great.” Alex smiled, feeling her heart warm a little as Maggie’s smile widened.

“Did Alex Danvers just compliment me?”

“Don’t get used to it, won’t happen often.” Alex finished off her second cookie and was reaching for a third when Maggie yanked the plate away from her. “Hey!”

“Mean people don’t get cookies.” Maggie snorted as Alex pouted. “Now that is formidable, where did you learn that, Kara?”

“Please!” Alex scoffed. “Kara learnt everything she knows from me. Now give me a cookie, I’m hurt.” Reaching over she tried to snatch another, only to find her face a couple of inches from Maggie’s.

“Fine.” Maggie gave a mock sigh, before shoving a cookie in Alex’s mouth, laughing at the shocked look on Alex’s face as she spluttered.

“Now who’s being mean.” She finally managed to speak, her voice a little hoarse, she didn’t fail to notice the slight hitch in Maggie’s breath at the change in her tone. Taking a deep breath to steady the beating of her heart, she licked her lips. “I can’t believe you came over here.”

“Well,” Maggie replied softly, “I needed to check that you were ok,” reaching out she traced a finger down the side of Alex’s face, down the bruise her baseball had caused, “especially seeing as I wasn’t the one to injure you today.”

Alex laughed, her head falling forward, into Maggie’s shoulder. It was at that moment she realised their proximity; she was lying half on Maggie, their bodies pressed together from hip to shoulder.

“That is true.” She mumbled into the fabric of Maggie’s shirt, leaning back she locked eyes with Maggie, suddenly feeling a lot braver than she had been before. “For what it’s worth, this third reason has been successful.”

“Well I am very glad to hear that.” Maggie smiled, her dimples popping to devastating effect, Alex didn’t think she had ever seen them so close before, and they were beautiful. Maggie, was beautiful. “I was starting to lose confidence in myself.”

“You shouldn’t do that.” Alex murmured. “Your confidence is one of the most attractive things about you.”

“One of the most?” Maggie cocked her head to one side,

“Yeah.” Alex breathed, eyes flitting momentarily down to Maggie’s lips.

“Alex, I’m back….ohhh!”

Kara’s voice snapped Maggie and Alex out of their little bubble, both scrambling to move as a very excited looking Kara looked on, bouncing on the balls of her feet, arms full of takeaway bags.

“Little Danvers!” Maggie was on her feet and running a hand through her hair, looking for all the world like a teenage boy who had been caught doing something he shouldn’t.

“Hi Maggie! What a surprise to see you here!”

“Yeah, I was just…you know…wanted to see how…I brought cookies!” Maggie brandished the plate of cookies.

“Now isn’t that sweet and caring!” Kara cooed, looking round Maggie to Alex who was sitting on the sofa looking like a deer caught in headlights. “Isn’t that sweet and caring Alex?”

Alex made a noise that sounded halfway between a grunt and a snort.

“Maggie would you like to join us for dinner?” Kara moved over to the counter, depositing the bag and fixing Maggie with a dazzling smile.

Maggie glanced back at Alex, who still hadn’t made a move before shaking her head. “Thanks for the offer Little Danvers, but I should get going, let Alex rest and all that.” Turning back to Alex she nodded and smiled, softer than usual. “I hope you’re feeling better soon Alex.”

It wasn’t until she had left and Kara was next to her on the squealing that Alex realised that Maggie had used her first name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a sixth sense for interrupting potentially juicy moments. 
> 
> New chapter hopefully up in the next day or two. Let me know what you thought in the comments and kudos always appreciated!


	5. Reason Four: Good with Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie brings out a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments on the last chapter, so glad that people liked Maggie's softer side. 
> 
> To the commenter Sanverslove who requested more Lena: Your wish is my command, this chapter contains more Lena and Maggie being too gay to function around Alex for a change! 
> 
> If anyone does have any suggestions for things they would like to see in this story please let me know in the comments or drop me a message on Tumblr, the whole plot isn't set in stone so I could incorporate different things, within reason.

“So, I hear you had a visitor last night?” Lena’s question came as soon as Alex opened the front door to the apartment.

“Kara has a big mouth.” Alex grumbled, accepting the coffee cup that Lena handed to here before standing back to the let her through.

“But a very talented one.” Lena winked as Alex made a noise of disgust in her throat.

“Gross Luthor.”

“What? We always used to talk about things like that.” Lena’s smirk was only broadening by the second.

“Not when things like that are happening with my sister!” Alex protested.

“Your sister’s talents deserve to be broadcasted.”

“You know, I think I preferred it when people thought you might be a serial killer and you stayed quiet.” Alex grunted as she took a swig of her coffee.

Being the sister of a convicted murderer had cast somewhat of a shadow over Lena’s first few months at National City University. Her brother had been all over the news for the past few years, his high-profile murders and hate speech against anyone he didn’t think fit his world image the front of every newspaper and TV station.

Lena had spent the first week of her semester enduring the snide comments and sometimes outward hostility of her fellow students. She had taken it as any Luthor would, head held high and eyes stony, the facade often enough to keep people from getting too close.

Not everyone though.

Rick Malvern and Maxwell Lord did not take too kindly to a Luthor being among them, and despite their own outdated and frankly barbaric world views had decided to take matters into their own hands.

That was how Alex had met Lena, walking onto the youngest Luthor cornered behind one of the science labs, at the mercy of Rick and Max, but still holding her head high, defiant and unafraid, despite all the vile things that were being thrown her way.

Rick and Max have never seen Alex coming.

It would be the first time she sent them away with bloody noses, it certainly would not be the last.

From that moment onwards a bond had formed between the youngest Luthor and the eldest Danvers. They shared a few classes together and realised they also shared more than a few interests.

People left Lena alone after that.

It was Alex who had introduced Lena to Kara, and, after suffering through months of their mutual pining had finally forced them to admit their feelings for each other.

A Superdork and a Luthor together (Alex's words).

Alex was very good at giving _out_ dating advice, forcing people to admit their feelings, but pretty terrible at recognising her own.

“So, what did Maggie want?” Lena asked as she settled at the kitchen counter with her cup of coffee.

“I’m sure Kara told you everything.”

“Well I want to hear it from you, Kara has a way of...” Lena stopped to think of a good way of phrasing whatever she was about to say about her girlfriend. “…dramatizing things somewhat. The way she told it, you could be forgiven for thinking she had walked in on a proposal last night.”

“Oh my God!” Alex sighed, shaking her head. “It was nothing so dramatic, Maggie came over after the game to check I was ok. She brought some cookies…”

“Home-made of shop bought?” Lena interrupted.

“Home-made, why?”

“I see.” Lena mused thoughtfully.

“What?”

“Nothing, please continue.”

“She wasn’t here for long, she just wanted to make sure I was ok.”

Alex couldn’t see it, but there was a tender smile on her dace that she hadn’t even realised was there, a softening of her eyes that Lena saw only very rarely, it was the look Alex got when Kara was ranting about food, or when Kara was pouting at losing a board game, or really when Kara did anything.

Lena was proud to have had that look sent her way a few times, in the middle of the night when her and Alex were locked away in the library researching an idea that one of the others had come up with. It had always warmed the Luthor’s heart to know that, despite the legacy of her family, all the despair and misery her brother had caused, all the suspicion that fell on her head, she had managed to find a little family. A girl who loved her saw the best in her and encouraged her, and a sister who listened to her, challenged her and made her strive to be better.

What was important right now was that Alex had her look in that eye for someone else, for Maggie.

“It was kind of sweet, and a much better attempt than her last two reasons.” Alex had continued, unaware that internally, Lena was screaming with joy like a little girl, and making a mental note to mention it to Kara later just how much Maggie Sawyer had wormed her way under Alex’s skin.

“Kara said she walked in on quite an intimate moment?” Lena leant forward, eyes shining, “Did she?”

“I totally did!” Kara emerged from the bathroom, wrapped only in a towel, wet blonde hair falling round her shoulders and a cheeky grin on her face. “They were totally gonna kiss!”

“We were not!” Alex protested as Kara made her way round the counter to lay a very loud kiss on Lena’s waiting lips, smirking at Alex when she pulled away.

“Please, your eyes were so on her lips.” Kara grabbed the coffee that Lena handed to her with a wistful sigh.

“They were not! I was looking at her…face.” Alex mumbled lamely as both her sister and girlfriend snickered behind their cups. “I’m going to get ready for class!”

Flouncing off she left Lena and Kara laughing hard. “We should probably stop teasing her soon.” Kara said when she had regained her breath.

“Now where would be the fun in that.” Lena replied, pulling Kara in by her towel to connect their lips.

* * *

Maggie had thought long and hard about what reason four could be, and with a little help, (which James had called cheating until she had punched him in the gut), had managed to get everything she needed.

“Who’s a good boy?” Maggie cooed as she approached the training pitches. The puppy on the ground next to her yipped loudly and bounced on his hind legs, front paws patting at her in. “Yes! It’s you!” the dog barked again, pulling at the leash so he could sniff at a nearby bush.

The plan was simple; Maggie would just _happen_ to walk past Alex when she was training, accompanied by her new friend (the puppy belonged to one of the people on her course). Maggie had it on good authority that Alex _loved_ puppies, and was planning on exploiting this information as much as she could.

She heard the training session before she saw it, loud shouts and laughing that had the puppy perking his ears up and straining at the leash, desperate to see what all the fuss was about.

A practice match was playing out in front of them, half the team in their shirts, half in their sports bras. The game was fast and fluid and Maggie could see immediately why this team had won the state championship, she had seen it at the game the previous day too. This was a team that was effortlessly in synch with each other, they knew without thinking what was needed and were a well oiled machine.

No other team stood a chance.

A small crowd was gathered watching the game and Maggie instantly recognised Lena Luthor, looking like she’d just stepped out of a boardroom. Maggie knew that Lena was dating Alex’s sister and that the eldest Danvers and the youngest Luthor were close, but they had never exchanged more than a few sentences in passing before.

“Didn’t have you pegged as a soccer fan.” She said as she approached. Lena looked up at the sound of her voice, eyebrow rising fractionally as she saw the puppy at Maggie’s feet.

“I have a date with the captain.” Her tone was flirty and for a moment Maggie felt a rush of jealously before she remembered herself, this was Kara’s girlfriend and Alex’s best friend. The conflicting emotions must have shown on her face, Lena’s eyebrow arched higher as she smirked. “You’re too easy Sawyer. I have a study session with Alex booked in afterwards, Kara asked me to come down a little earlier and check that a certain someone wasn’t overdoing it.” She jerked her head towards the match.

Maggie looked where the other woman was indicating, there in the middle of the game was Alex Danvers, moving remarkably well for someone who had been savagely taken down from behind the day before. She weaved in and out of the players like the ball was stuck to her feet, easily hopping over and sidestepping round their tackles.

She was mesmerising.

Reaching the goal, Alex feinted to one side, drawing Lucy who was playing keeper to one side before slotting the ball into the opposite corner.

The short haired woman laughed loudly, patting a pouting Lucy on the head before high fiving Vasquez.

That was when Maggie realised that Alex was only wearing a sports bra and a pair of football shorts.

She had been so enthralled by her soccer prowess that she had completely neglected to notice what she was wearing.

Maggie’s jaw went a little slack.

Sweat beaded at Alex's neck, droplets running down between her shoulder blades in a trail that Maggie ached to follow with her lips and tongue.

The soccer player turned to speak to one of her teammates, gesturing with one hand and affording Maggie a look at toned biceps and sculpted abs that had her mouth feeling dryer than the Sahara Desert.

A snicker pulled Maggie from her Alex induced shock and turning to look at Lena she saw the other woman barley containing her laughter. “You looking to catch flies there, or something else?”

“Shut up.” Maggie felt the tips of her ears reddening at being caught. “Should she be playing like that after yesterday?” she asked desperate to move the conversation forward.

Lena snorted. “You try telling her she's not allowed she's not allowed to train, see where it gets you.” Shifting her gaze downwards Lena fixed on the puppy, who was sat at Maggie’s feet, one paw batting at her shoelaces. “So, what’s with the dog? Don’t tell me it’s one if your reasons?”

“I have it on very good authority that a certain soccer player cannot resist cute fluffy puppies, or the people who own them.” Maggie took in raised eyebrow Lena sent her way before amending, “ok I have the first part on good authority, the second part is a bit of a guess.”

“Or wishful thinking.” Lena muttered.

“Hey now, I’m optimistic.” Maggie grinned. “Besides, who can say no to this little guy?!” dropping to her knees Maggie fussed over the small animal, who barked loudly as he licked her face.

The sound drew the attention of several of the players nearby, including Alex and Lucy.

“Oh my god is that a puppy!” Lucy squealed grabbing hold of Alex’s arm. “He’s so cute!”

“I didn’t know you had a puppy?” Alex made her way over, crouching down by Maggie’s feet to rub the top of the puppy’s head. “He’s adorable.” She cooed and Maggie was pretty sure her heart melted on the spot.

“He belongs to a friend, needed a walk so I thought I’d help out. Plus I heard that someone likes puppies.”

Alex straightened up at her words, abdominal muscles flexing at the motion.

Maggie whimpered.

It was soft, and luckily for her Lucy and Lena had moved away to chat elsewhere, although they were watching Alex and Maggie with beady eyes.

“See something you like Sawyer?” Alex was smirking, and Maggie was sure that she was flexing.

Point Danvers.

She needed to regain the upper hand.

“I can see at least six things I like.” Maggie replied, eyes fixed on Alex’s abs. “And I know I’d love to see those muscles flexing and sweaty for a completely different reason.” When she looked up she saw redness colouring Alex’s cheeks that wasn’t from physical exertion.

Point Sawyer.

“What’s his name?” Alex looked back down at the dog.

“Bennett.” Maggie replied, the dog looked up at the sound of his name, one of his ears cocking. He was a husky, silky soft, with beautiful ice blue eyes that looked from Maggie to Alex.

“Hi Bennett!” he wagged his tail at the excited tone of Alex’s voice. “You’re a beautiful boy, aren’t you?”

Reaching down Maggie scooped the excitable dog into her arms. “I know, I know.” She muttered as he licked at her cheek. “Go and say hi to Alex.”

Transferring the puppy to Alex’s arms, she took a step back and watched as the shorter haired woman tickled the belly of the ball of fluff in her arms.

“I didn’t realise you were a dog person.” Alex met her gaze with a smile.

Maggie stepped up behind Alex, looking over her shoulder down at Bennett who was nuzzling into Alex’s palm.

“Well that’s the whole purpose of this Danvers, for us to learn more about each other.” Leaning up she allowed her lips to brush Alex’s ear. “For instance, I have learnt today that you playing soccer in a sports bra is even hotter than I would have imagined it, and watching you move? God, it turns me on.”

She felt the shudder run through Alex’s body, and saw the bob in her throat as she swallowed hard, hands carding mindlessly through the fur of Bennett’s stomach.

What neither of them knew was that this entire moment had been caught on camera by Lucy and Lena, both had snapped several photos of the soccer player and the baseball player in the slightly…intimate position. Lena’s had already been sent to Kara and she expected a suitably excited response any second, whilst Lucy’s were being kept for blackmailing purposes. Perhaps to get out of an early morning training session.

Unfortunately for Maggie, the following moments would also be captured.

Bennett started to squirm a moment later, little teeth bared as her struggled to get out of Alex’s arms, and back into Maggie’s.

“He seems to really like you.” Alex chuckled and she let him settle in the crook of Maggie’s arms.

“Yeah, I see him quite a bit so I think he’s quite attached to me.” Maggie tickled him under his chin, giggling when he yapped happily. “So, you’ve probably already guessed it, but, reason number 4 you should date me. I’m great with animals, aren’t I Bennett?”

Bennett chose that moment to sink his teeth into her hand. Hard.

“Oh shit!” Maggie yelped, struggling not to drop the dog as pain shot through her hand.

“Oh my God!” Alex sprung forward, pulling Bennett as gently as she could out of Maggie’s arms and putting him on the ground. He whimpered and rubbed against Maggie’s leg.

“It’s ok buddy.” She shushed him. “I’m ok.”

“Are you ok? Here, let me look at that.” Taking hold of Maggie’s hand, Alex inspected the wound, several nasty puncture wounds ringed the side of her palm and stretched up the back of her hand, blood was pooling in the wounds.

“Lucy! Towel!”

Lucy almost dropped her phone in her haste to make it look like she hadn’t been documenting the entire thing (she had) and dashed over to her bag. Tossing Alex a clean towel the captain caught it deftly and pressed it to the wounds, halting the flow of blood.

“Does it hurt?”

“I mean, I’m not usually against biting.” Maggie winked at Alex as she spoke. “So note that down, but I will admit, this is a bit much, you know? Blood kind of ruins it for me.” As Alex pressed a little harder she hissed in through gritted teeth.

“Biting, noted.” Alex muttered, slowly lifting the towel to check on the bites. The blood was already slowing and she could see that luckily the bites weren’t too deep.

Bennett whined again from Maggie’s feet, his little body pressed against his calf. “It’s ok, we’ll get you back to your mummy soon.” Maggie looked down at him, her uninjured hand reaching down to press behind his ears, soothing him instantly.

Alex watched the interaction with a warmth blossoming in her chest. Many other people might have blamed the dog for what had happened, lashed out in anger and frustration. But watching Maggie trying to soothe the panicked dog, make him feel safe, it made Alex’s heart swell and she could see more clearly now after the events of the previous night that Maggie Sawyer had a soft side, a caring nature that was rare in people, hiding behind her cocky façade.

She wanted to say something, tell Maggie as much, that she didn’t need to hide behind that. That Alex liked the Maggie underneath.

But the words stuck in her throat.

“You should get these checked out.” Alex noted seriously instead.

“I will,” Maggie scooped up the lead, reluctant to pull her hand out of Alex’s grasp but knowing she needed too. “His owner is trained in first aid, she doesn’t live far from here. She’ll fix me up.”

“Are you sure? I can take you?”

“I’ll be fine really.” Maggie grimaced as Alex wrapped and knotted the towel into a makeshift bandage, the white stained with spots of red. “Don’t suppose there’s any way you’ll count this reason as a success?”

“Well _I_ didn’t get hurt. So you get points for that.” Alex chuckled. “Not as successful as last night, but definitely not as bad as the other two.” Leaning forward she whispered. “Those cookies will be hard to beat.”

“Well I guess I’ll need to get my thinking cap on, I still have six reasons.” Maggie unleashed a dimpled smile, one that had Alex’s heart fluttering in her chest. “I’ll take average over bad right now, but just you wait, I’m gonna up my game. But right now, before I do something else stupid I’m going to go.”

“Text me later to let me know you’re ok? Or if you need anything.” Maggie stopped in her tracks when Alex next spoke, a strange look coming over her face, a mix of hope and reticence, shining in her beautiful eyes.

“Umm yeah, I will. Thanks Danvers.”

“Anytime Maggie.” Alex let loose a devastating grin of her own, that almost had Maggie tripping over the dog as she left (she did not need to give him another excuse to bite her).

“You’re a little shit for biting me Bennett.” Maggie mumbled when they were out of earshot. “But she has never smiled at me like that before. Maybe next time we find a way for her to do that that doesn’t end with me bleeding huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if this one isn't as polished and good as the others, but I fiddled with it quite a lot and felt it just needed to go up. The next chapter is an exciting one, and also the halfway point of our story! 
> 
> As always let me know what you thought in the comments!


	6. Reason Five: Phenomenal in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy Lane is a scheming little shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise that this took a few days, a combination of being very busy and hitting a wall so to speak meant it took a little longer for this to be written. Thank you for all your comments on the last chapter including people's suggestions, I'm looking forward to using as many of them as I can.

The ping of her phone distracted Maggie from the textbook she was reading, plucking it off the table she swiped across the screen to open the message, grinning when she saw who it was from.

**[DANVERS: 22:10]:** _How are you feeling?_

**[22:11]:** _I’m ok thank you, sorry I meant to text earlier, got held up at my friend's. Bennett wouldn’t let me leave, I think he felt guilty._

**[22:15]:** _That’s alright. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. It looked like a pretty nasty bite._

**[22:18]:** _You going soft on me Danvers?_

Maggie could almost see Alex’s flustered expression as she scrambled to type a reply.

**[22:23]:** _No, just doing the decent thing and checking in seeing as it was because you were trying to impress me that you got bitten in the first place._

**[22:25]:** _Either way it’s cute._

**[22:30]:** _Thanks, I guess seeing you with animals was pretty cute too, or whatever. Anyway, I’m going to go to bed. Hope your hand feels better._

Maggie laughed at the awkward nature if Alex’s texting. She could imagine Alex stating at her phone, bottom lip trapped between her teeth as she tried to act cool. Tapping out a reply she couldn’t resist one last dig.

**[22:33]:** _Sleep well cutie, I’ll be dreaming about all the ways I can date you after the beach party._

**[22:35]:** _Shut up Sawyer._

Maggie laughed aloud.

Point Sawyer.

* * *

“We should go out tomorrow.” Lucy flopped into the seat next to the Alex, who was sat at a table in the canteen staring into space.

“What?” Alex started out of her trance, flushing guiltily. Lucy arched an eyebrow knowingly.

“Tomorrow night, we should go out, get a few drinks. Relax a little.”

“I dunno Lucy I have an experiment I really wanted to run and it’ll be...”

“No.” Lucy cut her off mid-sentence.

Alex blinked. “No?”

“You’re not cooping yourself up in the labs for another weekend. You’re going to come out, have fun and spend time with your best friend.”

The look she levelled at Alex left little room for argument, and Alex knew better than to argue with Lucy Lane. She wasn’t studying Law for fun, although she did get a kick out of arguing with people, she was incredibly good at her chosen major and Alex had lost many an argument against her. Although these arguments mostly revolved around Lucy’s inability to get out of bed before 10am.

“Fine!”

“Great!” Lucy squealed. “So, what we’re you thinking about before I sat down?”

“What do mean? I wasn’t thinking about anything.” Alex defended quickly, too quickly as another blush spread across her cheeks. “I was just thinking about an essay I have due.”

Lucy’s eyebrows raised. “An essay?”

“Yes.”

Alex held eye contact with her friend for all of three seconds before her gaze flitted away.

“You were totally thinking about Maggie!” She said gleefully. “And pretty naughty things if that blush is anything to go by.”

“I was not!” Alex was looking anywhere but at her, which only served to strengthen Lucy’s suspicions. “I was just...” She flailed in a very uncharacteristic fashion, causing Lucy to laugh.

“So busted Danvers.” Alex didn’t respond, just grunted and flushed scarlet. Lucy had never seen her like this, it was equal parts adorable and hilarious.

“Alex and Maggie sitting in a tree...” Lucy began to sing.

This was the final straw for Alex, with a muttered curse in her best friend’s direction she stood and left as quickly as her dignity would allow her too.

Lucy watched her leave, an idea forming in her head. Pulling out her phone she tapped out a message.

**[13:35]:** _Campus bar. Tomorrow 9pm. Alex will be there. Wear something tight and dial up the flirting! Alex digs it!_

**[13:37]:** _What the hell are you talking about?_

**[13:38]:** _You. Alex. Bar. Flirt. Can I make it any clearer than that?_

**[13:40]:** _I understand but why are you telling me?_

**[13:41]:** _Because you actually seem like you could pull this stupid bet off._

**[13:43]:** _Why are you helping me?_

**[13:45]:** _What can I say, I’m like Cupid but without the chubby cheeks and more sex appeal. Also, Alex is definitely thinking naughty things about you._

**[13:47]:** _How do you know?_

**[13:49]:** _Just trust me, she definitely is._

**[13:52]:** _Well then, I think I have an idea._

* * *

The bar was crowded, as it usually was on a Saturday night. Students and locals alike looking for a way to let off steam after another week.

“This is much better than being stuck in the labs.” Lucy shouted near Alex’s ear, shoving a beer in her hands.

“I happen to like being in the labs.” Alex retorted defensively.

“I know you do, you little genius.” Lucy reached over and pinched Alex’s cheek, laughing when she jerked her head out of the way. “But isn’t it nice to be out, with other people, having fun.”

Alex grunted and took a swig of her beer, hiding a smile in the gesture.

“You’re a pain in the ass Luce you know that?”

“But you love me.” Lucy grinned, knocking back a shot that Vasquez had just placed in front of her. Her gaze flitted to the door and Alex frowned.

“That’s the third time you’ve checked the door since we got here. Are we expecting anyone else?”

“Ummm.” For someone who wanted to be a lawyer Lucy was not very good at hiding her emotions in her expression. There was a smile on her face that Alex didn’t like, one that never boded well for her.

Alex narrowed her eyes. “What did you do?”

“I did nothing.” Lucy busied herself by draining her beer. “Hey, could you go and get me another drink?”

Alex sighed. “Fine.”

It was as Alex was handing over the money for the drinks that Maggie walked in.

Alex did not understand how someone could look so good wearing just a black button down and skinny jeans, her jaw felt a little slack and Alex knew she was staring.

Maggie seemed to zero in on her immediately, dimples popping when she took in Alex’s expression that she hadn’t been given a chance to school.

Bringing the beers quickly back to the table, slamming them down she hissed in Lucy’s ear. “You invited Maggie!”

“I may have mentioned that we were going to be here.” Lucy shrugged, reaching round Alex to snag her beer from the table.

Lucy was saved from getting an earful by Maggie’s arrival at the table.

“Lane. Danvers.”

“Hi Maggie!” Lucy jumped up from the table. “It’s so great to see you, oh look Vasquez is trying to get my attention, I should go and see what she wants.” Ignoring Alex’s death glare, she all but skipped away to the other side of the bar.

Alex and Maggie were left alone.

“How’ve you been?” Maggie asked, her smile going some way to easing the nervous bundle of energy that had been building in Alex’s stomach, although Alex didn’t know why, not that she wanted to examine it in any great detail.

“I’ve been good, thank you. Busy with a couple of essays I have due.” Alex rubbed the back of her neck. “How's the hand?” she asked indicating the bandage wrapped around Maggie’s right palm.

Maggie looked from her injury to Alex, a wicked look in her eye. “Don’t you worry Danvers,” she muttered silkily, voice somehow audible over the noise of the bar, “I haven’t lost any _function_ in my hand.” The words were accompanied by a waggle of her fingers and a smirk that was positively sinful.

Lucy hadn’t been wrong when she had assumed she had caught Alex thinking naughty things about Maggie. She had interrupted Alex remembering the events of a very vivid dream she had had about Maggie the night before, one that involved very few words, fewer clothes, their sweaty bodies entwinned and had ended in Alex waking, gasping for breath and with a persistent ache between her thighs.

Alex didn’t know when she had started thinking about Maggie in this way, she was not the type to be lost in sexual daydreams about people, definitely not ones to be caught doing so.

She suspected that the dimples, tank tops and tight button ups had something to do with it.

Tight button ups like the one Maggie was wearing now.

The shorter woman must have seen even in the darkened bar how Alex’s eyes moved over her form before flicking back up to her face guiltily.

“It’s ok to look Danvers.” She purred. “Play your cards right and you’ll get to see what’s under the shirt too.”

Alex’s blush would have been evident from space as images of her peeling the shirt away from Maggie’s body flooded her mind.

Maggie threw her head back and laughed as Alex tried to remember how to breathe. “Come on, I’ll buy you a drink.” She moved past Alex towards the bar, allowing her time to cool her flaming cheeks.

Maggie flagged down the bartender and within a minute had two beers in front of her. Passing one to Alex she moved away, weaving her way through the crowd, not even looking over her shoulder to check if Alex was following.

Of course she was.

She found Maggie in a small corner booth, the other woman already settled in one side, leaving room for Alex next to her, or in the chair on the opposite side of the table. She was giving Alex a choice.

Alex debated for half a second before she slid into the booth next to Maggie, not failing to notice the smile that pulled at Maggie’s lips.

The booth was small, the two of them sat close together, thigh brushing against thigh. Maggie sipped at her beer, body relaxed as she watched Alex pick at the label on her bottle.

“Everything ok Danvers?” Maggie arched an eyebrow when Alex started.

“Yeah, sure why wouldn’t it be?”

“I dunno, you just seem a little…” Maggie shifted a little closer, “…tense.” The last word was whispered in Alex’s ear, Maggie’s breath ghosting over her skin, sending a shiver rippling down Alex’s spine.

“I…don’t know what you mean.” She tried to keep her voice steady, but the hitch in her tone was heard by both of them.

“I mean,” Maggie raised a hand, eyes seeking permission from Alex, seeing it granted in the small nod, before placing it down, fingers rubbing delicately along Alex’s shoulder blades, “you’re carrying a lot of tension in these strong shoulders Danvers.” The kneading grew stronger, working in the knots that had Alex arching her back slightly. “I could help you get rid of it.”

Alex took a large swig of her beer, mostly to give her hands something to do, and so Maggie couldn’t see the slight tremble in her fingers.

“Yeah?” the question came out as a breathless whisper, before she could stop it.

Maggie’s hand came to a rest at the nape of Alex’s neck, fingers carding through the soft hair there, scratching deliciously. “Oh yeah.” Her mouth was even closer now, lips almost touching Alex’s ear. “Want me to stop?”

The question was genuine and Alex realised that once again Maggie was giving her a choice, a choice to walk away and leave this.

Alex didn’t want to, having Maggie this close was thrilling, electrifying, and she found that she wasn’t ready to give up on that sensation yet.

“No.”

“Ok then.” Maggie chuckled. Her body pressed a little firmer against Alex’s. “So, reason number five you should date me…” pulling back Maggie looked Alex in the eye. “…we would be phenomenal in bed together.”

Alex inhaled sharply, leaning forward unconsciously. “We would?”

“Most definitely.” Maggie purred, “I’m sure I could find plenty of ways to wring every drop of tension out of your body. I could spend…hours, learning everything there is to know about your body, every spot, every tell, every little thing to make you fall apart beneath me.”

Alex didn’t know when it had happened, but her hand had found its way to Maggie’s thigh, and at the other woman’s words her hand tightened its hold, drawing a small gasp of her own from Maggie.

Maggie leant forward, and for a split-second Alex was convinced she was going to kiss her.

“Dance with me.” Maggie whispered instead, when her lips were less than a few centimetres from Alex’s.

Alex didn’t resist as Maggie dragged her from the booth.

The heavy beat from the latest song pounded in Alex’s ears as Maggie led them to the dance floor, the small area was packed with writing bodies and the air hung hot and sweaty. Alex could feel the sweat beading in the hollow of her throat, in the small of her back as Maggie pulled her closer, her body swaying with the beat in a way that Alex found she couldn’t take her eyes off.

“Relax Danvers.” Maggie whispered in her ear as if noticing how tense Alex’s body was. “Just dance, don’t over think it.”

Spinning Alex in her arms she drew her back against her chest, despite the fact that Alex had a good couple of inches on her, hands on her hips she guided Alex’s movements, their bodies moving in synch to the beat of the music.

Alex wasn’t drunk. She was barely halfway through her second beer, but she felt it. A heady fog that engulfed her mind and made it hard to think straight, a looseness in her limbs that was only heightened every time Maggie’s fingers brushed against her.

She wasn’t drunk on alcohol, but she was definitely drunk on Maggie.

“See how well our bodies move together Danvers.” Maggie murmured. “Do you feel that electricity? Do you feel that fire?” her hands moved up and down Alex’s sides, always staying within the boundaries of her hips and ribs, never straying anywhere that could be considered inappropriate.

Alex did feel it, did feel the fire that spread through every part of her body. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

Turning to face Maggie she could see every time the lights flashed that the other woman’s eyes had darkened, and knew that Maggie was feeling things just as acutely as Alex was.

“You ok?” Maggie asked, her hands squeezing her hips.

“Yeah.” Alex breathed, her own hands finally moving and in a bold move, cupping Maggie’s cheeks.

In that moment, despite the pounding music, the sweaty hot air and the masses of bodies around them, the world seemed to fall away, shrinking until it was just the two of them and the closing distance between their bodies. Maggie’s lips were scant inches away from her own, her intent clear and Alex’s consent even clearer.

Until the spell was broken.

“Hey lovebirds!”

Alex and Maggie snapped apart so fiercely that Alex almost got whiplash, turning her furious gaze on an oblivious Lucy, who’s eyes were unfocused and hazy, a sure sign that in the short time she had left them alone she had managed to consume a hefty amount of alcohol.

She was half supported by a very demure looking Vasquez.

“Look at you two almost kissing!” Lucy giggled, reaching out she patted Alex on the cheek.

“Look at you needing to go home.” Alex replied, knowing Maggie was sniggering without having to look at her.

“Nah I’m fine! Vas! Let me go!” Wiggling out of her friend’s hold Lucy stood upright for all of three seconds before pitching forward, stopped only from hitting the floor by the quick intervention of Alex and Vasquez. “Ok, maybe it’s time for bed. Take me home Alex.”

Now that the spell had been broken Alex was able to look at Maggie without the overwhelming urge to kiss her taking over, although it was still there. Maggie’s trademark smirk was back in place and Alex knew that the other woman was already counting this evening as a victory.

“I’m sorry about this.” Alex hefted Lucy higher on her shoulder, her gaze almost mournful as she looked at Maggie.

“Don’t worry about it Danvers, I’ve got time. This was just a taster.” Maggie replied. “And I know you’re going to think of this later, wondering what might have happened.”

“Pfft.” Alex scoffed. “In your dreams Sawyer.”

“Pretty sure it’ll be yours.” Maggie countered before blowing her a kiss and disappearing into the crowd, leaving Alex to manage a deadweight Lucy with an apologetic Vasquez for help.

It was only later when she was lying in bed, staring up at the dark ceiling that Alex felt her mind drifting back to the bar, at how good Maggie's body had felt pressed against her own, how well they’d moved together to the rhythm of the song. How Maggie’s words had excited her more than any of the full blown sexual encounters of the last two years had, how close Maggie’s lips had been to her own and how soft they looked.

She couldn’t help it, her imagination filled in the gaps for her, pushing her forward to connect their mouth roughly, hands grasping, breath gasping as they fell through the door of the flat, clothes falling until they were naked and writhing on the....

She realised what she was doing, Maggie’s last words ringing in her ears, her smug grin etched into her retinas. She growled into the darkness.

“Dammit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time it's Lucy interrupting our favourite couple! As always let me know what you thought in the comments.


	7. Reason 6: Good With People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie continues to surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies this took so long. I had a pretty gruelling week with work and personal life so didn't really have the time or energy to write. I have an insanely busy weekend planned so wanted to get this up before then because you all deserve a new chapter. Thank you to everyone for their kind comments they really do make my day reading them.

Alex could not remember a time when she had been more sexually frustrated.

The rest of the weekend had passed without Alex able to concentrate on anything, textbooks remained unread, essays remained unfinished.

The only thing that didn’t suffer was her gym workouts, these went harder and longer as she tried _not_ to think about Maggie’s body pressed up against her, hips moving sensually against her own, the words whispered in her ear conjuring up all kinds of tantalising situations.

It wasn’t the most effective strategy.

She still hadn’t forgiven Lucy for interrupting them, and to her credit her best friend had been more apologetic than Alex could remember her ever being.

“I said I was sorry!” Lucy pouted during their gym session on the Sunday afternoon, lower lip jutting outwards in a way that Alex found it very difficult not to grin at. “But you can’t be too mad at me.”

“And why is that?” Alex grunted as she completed her set of sit ups, abdominals aching in the transition to an elbow plank.

“Because I’m the reason she was there in the first place. If it wasn’t for me there wouldn’t have been a moment for me to ruin.” Lucy looked very proud of her point even as Alex rolled her eyes.

“Do you even hear yourself sometimes?”

“I tend to tune myself out quite a bit.” Lucy admitted with her usual infuriating smirk.

“You are impossible.”

“Have you spoken to her about last night?” Lucy asked as she joined Alex in the plank position, eyes meeting Alex’s in the mirror.

“We’ve spoken.” Alex replied cryptically.

Maggie had texted to make sure that Alex had gotten Lucy back home alright, and from there the two had exchanged several messages.

The almost kiss was never explicitly mentioned but Maggie had made her fair share of innuendos that had had Alex blushing profusely at her phone.

Not that she was going to tell Lucy that.

“What have you spoken about?” Lucy pressed. “I need details!”

“Why are you so pushy?!” Alex complained as Lucy nudged her with her elbow, quite an impressive feat considering she was still in the elbow plank position.

“Because I need the inside track for my betting ring. Got to stay ahead of the game.”

“I’m glad that my romantic prospects are proving so lucrative for you.” Alex deadpanned, her arms shaking slightly at the effort of keeping her body upright.

“This is why you’re one of my best friends.” Lucy replied. “You’re supportive of all my endeavours.”

Alex had to decide between finishing her plank or ruining Lucy’s.

The yelp her friend gave as she crashed face first into the mat was worth ending her own early.

* * *

Maggie had not expected her fifth reason to have quite the reaction it did. It had been one of the ideas that she had been most nervous about, because the line between cocky flirting that people were comfortable and harassment was a thin one. And the last thing Maggie wanted to do was ever have Alex think that she was interested solely in getting her into bed, or that Maggie would put any kind of pressure on her about it.

The night in the bar had only reinforced Maggie's resolve, which had taken an understandable knock in the early stages of the bet, (almost broken noses and dog bites were not the most encouraging of starts) but seeing the way Alex had reacted to her, the easy rhythm between playful flirting and blistering heat that the two of them seemed to create when together had her back on track.

They were at the halfway point of the bet and Maggie unwittingly found herself re-evaluating her reasons for entering into the endeavour into the first place. Her expectations up until this point had been a date, ten reasons and Alex would give her one date. More would be great, but Maggie refused to actively hope for it and would settle for dinner if that’s all Alex was willing to give.

But now, now Maggie _wanted_ more than one date, she wanted to prove to Alex that she was worth more than a single beach party. She wanted to see the shy smile that Alex gave when people complimented her academic work, wanted to see the mischievous glint that she’d spied in Alex’s eyes when the other woman had been teasing her, hear her laugh loud and long. Wanted to see the way her face lit up when she was explaining an equation one of her experiments, or a particular formation on the soccer pitch.

She had seen all of these things before, mostly directed at Kara or her other friends and occasionally, when she was lucky at Maggie. But Maggie wanted to see all of them and every other little thing about Alex, she wanted to see them over dinner dates in restaurants, day trips and chilled evenings in front of the television, she wanted to see them, learn all of them in long nights spent wrapped in each other’s arms, exploring each other until there wasn’t a part of each other they didn’t know.

She wanted to be the reason that Alex smiled the smile that made Maggie’s knees go a little weak and sent her heart thumping in her chest.

Maggie didn’t want to just date Alex. She wanted to be with her.

“God you’ve got it bad!”

Maggie yelped as James shoved her shoulder, pulling her from her daydream and back down to earth with a bump.

“What are you talking about?” she demanded as he took a seat opposite her at the table.

“You. Sat dreaming in Alex la-la land with that stupid dopey grin on your face.”

“I do not have a dopey grin and I wasn’t off in La-la land!” Maggie snapped.

“Oh yeah? So why is your cereal currently making a new home in your lap?” James pointed, laughing loudly when Maggie looked down and cursed. Getting to her feet she dumped her bowl in the sink and snatched a tea towel off the side, dabbing at the milk stains on her jeans.

“Shut up.” She growled as James continued to cackle. “Right for that I’m leaving you the washing up. I’ve got to get changed I’m already late.”

James stopped laughing to frown at her retreating figure, already pulling her ruined jeans down her legs. “Late for what? Your class isn’t until this afternoon?”

“Coffee date.”

* * *

There were several things that Alex needed to function on a Monday morning.

Top of that list was coffee.

Without it she was grumpier than usual, preferring to communicate in monosyllabic words and grunts, accompanied by a glare for good measure.

Usually she was able to get a cup in before she left the flat, meaning that the only person usually subjected to her foul temper was Kara.

But this Monday morning Alex had awoken to find no coffee in the jar, an empty flat and a dirty mug in the sink that clearly indicated that her little sister had finished the last of their coffee.

Her phone was in her hand instantly an angry text pinged composed and sent to her sister.

_What the hell Kara I need coffee!_

_Lena needed a cup before she left for class! Come meet me for one now._

_You’re buying._

Alex stomped through campus, heading with steadfast determination to the coffee shop, the glare on her face enough to send most people scurrying in the other direction.

Most people.

“Danvers!”

Depressing a shudder Alex stopped and turned, coming face to face with a smirking Maxwell Lord.

“What?”

“Someone’s happy this morning.”

“I’m not in the mood for your shit this morning Lord, I need coffee and not to see your face. So, what do you want?” Alex refused to be baited by his ever-growing smirk, despite her inner self screaming to punch it off his smug face.

“Just wanted to let you know we’ve been assigned as lab partners for the next experiment this afternoon.” Lord waved his phone in her face, an email from their tutor visible on the screen.

“Great you didn’t need to stop me to tell me that.” Alex was already turning her back on him.

“One more thing Danvers.” She knew what was coming next before the words were out of his mouth. “I hear you’re open to dating, I’m hurt you didn’t come and find me immediately.”

“If I dated slimy self-obsessed arseholes I’d have come and found you.” Alex muttered through clenched teeth, knowing she shouldn’t rise to his bait, but her caffeine starved brain not processing that rational thought. “That and the small detail I date girls. Just girls.”

“Ah yes, that...unfortunate detail.” She could hear the sneer in his voice and it took every ounce of her willpower not to turn around and kick him between the legs...again. “You’ll come around.” He called after her as she walked away, desperate to put as much space between her and him as possible.

Entering the coffee shop Alex scanned the packed room for her sister. It didn’t take long for her to hear Kara’s distinctive laugh, one that sounded more like a braying donkey than anything else, and made a beeline in the direction of the table where Kara sat with Winn.

As she got closer Kara leant back, laughing hard, and Alex stopped dead.

Sat at the table with her sister and Winn, was Maggie.

The three of them were laughing and joking, about from the small snatches of conversation Alex could catch, their favourite boy bands.

Maybe it was the lack of caffeine in her system, maybe it was her interaction with Max that had left her feeling irritable and short tempered, or maybe it was simply that Alex Danvers did not like being surprised. Whatever the reason she blamed it fully for her reaction to seeing the baseball player.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

Marching up to the table she stood next to Kara’s chair, hands planted on her hips.

Maggie stopped in the middle of her explanation of why Backstreet Boys were better than N'Synch, quirking an eyebrow at Alex even as Kara uttered a shocked. “Alex! That’s not very nice!”

“It’s ok Little Danvers.” Maggie got to her feet as Kara shook her head at her sister indignantly. “Come on Danvers, let’s get you a coffee.”

Alex begrudgingly followed the shorter woman towards the counter, but not before she’d stuck her tongue out at Kara who was giving her pointed looks and mouthing ‘play nice!’.

Lack of coffee made her somewhat childish.

By the time she reached the counter Maggie had already ordered their drinks, even as Alex had opened her mouth to tell her what she usually had.

“You know my coffee order?”

Maggie leant against the counter, a smirk on her face. Unlike Maxwell Lord it didn’t make Alex want to punch her, it elicited rather...more amorous feelings.

“We’ve had a class together for the last two years Danvers of course I know your coffee order.”

“Huh.” Alex grunted, still not feeling like making completed sentences.

“Apart from the lack of coffee what’s got you in such a foul mood this morning?” Maggie asked as they waited for their orders. “I thought after the other night we were starting to get on very well.” The wink she sent Alex’s way had the taller woman glancing down at her feet to hide her blush.

“I ran into Max Lord on the way over here.” Alex admitted, her teeth grinding at the mere memory of her most recent interaction with her least favourite person on campus.

“Ahhh!” Maggie nodded knowledgably. “That is enough to dampen anyone’s day. Fortunately, I know the perfect remedy for it.”

“Coffee?” Alex craned her head, shooting death glares at the barista who was currently _not_ making her coffee, but instead trying to flirt with one of the girls in the queue. A girl that Alex had on good authority was not in the slightest bit interested in men.  

“No. Me.” Alex turned her attention back to Maggie in time to catch the dimples in full force, her stomach flipped at the sight and she knew that her reaction must have shown in her face because Maggie’s smile widened.

“You’re awfully cocky there Sawyer.”

Moving a step closer Maggie put herself in Alex’s personal space, something that if anyone but Kara did would earn them a swift slap, but Alex found herself moving too until there was barely inches between them.

“I think after Saturday night, I’ve earned the right to be a little cocky.” Maggie’s voice had lowered, the timbre causing Alex to repress a shiver of arousal.

“Is that so?” she replied, thankful that her own voice remained confident and low, arching an eyebrow for added effect.

“Oh, I definitely think it is.” Maggie murmured. “You were there right? I mean if you were feeling only half of what I was, then I would say that Saturday was an astounding success.” Looking Alex up and down with a smirk she leant forward another inch, whispering conspiratorially. “We’re very compatible you and me Danvers.”

Alex forced herself to remain still, forced her face to stop itself from breaking out in the giddy grin she could feel threatening, stop herself from running a hand through Maggie’s silky hair, drawing her in with a gentle hand to her neck to kiss away that smirk.

She kept all these raging emotions in check, instead arching her eyebrow higher and schooling her expression into what she hoped was one of cool indifference.

“I’ve been doing a little maths.”

Maggie looked thrown by the change in conversation, her brow burrowing and causing a crease between her eyebrows that was so adorable that Alex almost reached out to touch it.

Almost.

“Maths?”

“Yes,” Alex held up one hand and began counting off. “You have had five reasons so far, so we’re halfway through...”

“Thanks for clarifying I had no idea.” Maggie muttered, wilting a little under the stern look Alex shot her.

“As I was saying, you’ve had half your reasons and by my calculations your success rate is only at about half.”

“I mean I'd say it was...”

“Almost broken nose.” Alex cut off her protest, gesturing to her own still bruised face. “Water prank gone wrong that nearly drowned me, and dog bite” she glanced pointedly down at Maggie’s bandaged hand.

“But, I did bake you cookies, show you a very, very cute puppy, and, give you a taste of how good in bed we’d be together.”

Alex swallowed hard, she couldn’t help it, not when Maggie was so close, smirking at her that way and bringing back the memories of their dance in the club, Maggie’s breath against her ear, her hands on her body.

“Like I said.” She stammered. “Half.”

Maggie arched her body forward, her face a couple of inches from Alex’s, her body trapped against the counter. “I'd say the look on your face gives me more than a point for Saturday.” She husked, the index finger of her right hand tracing along Alex’s hip, fire exploding from the point of contact.

Alex was saved from making a probable highly embarrassing response, she didn’t think she was even able to form words right now, by the dinging of a bell and the bored voice of the barista calling Maggie’s name.

“Saved by the bell Danvers.” Maggie whispered in her ear as she reached past Alex to collect their coffees.

Alex huffed, breath expelling from her lungs as she attempted to cool her rapidly blushing cheeks.

It was then that she noticed that all eyes from their table, which now included Lena, were fixed firmly on them.

Kara looked like she was about to cry with happiness, hands clasped in front her chest, Winn looked a little shocked, jaw hanging slack in a way that Alex had seen on a lot of men as soon as two women got within six inches of each other, and Lena just looked smug.

“That reminds me,” Alex turned to Maggie, not quite ready to share her with the rest of the table yet, “what are you doing here having coffee with my sister and her best friend?”

“Ah.” Maggie’s face lit up and Alex knew what was coming before she opened her mouth.

“No, tell me you’re not using my sister for one of your reasons?”

“Reason number 6 you should date me, I get on really well with your sister and your friends.” Maggie spoke as if she hadn’t heard Alex, grin wide and unashamed.

When she didn't respond Maggie set off for the table, still holding  both coffees, shooting Alex a smirk over her shoulder that had the soccer player almost tripping over her own feet as she scrambled after her.

“I can’t believe your using my sister to try and get a date with me.” Alex hissed in Maggie’s ear as they settled at the table. “That’s low Sawyer.”

It wasn’t that Alex was averse to Maggie and Kara being friends, on the contrary it was good for her sister to meet more people and branch out. But Alex was fiercely protective over her little sister, constantly watching out for people who might want to take advantage of the blondes trusting nature. Her mother had drilled into her from the day that Kara had come to live with them, scared and all alone in the world, that Alex’s job was to watch out for her new sister, do anything to protect her.

It made the protective streak in her boil to think that Maggie of all people might be using Kara as a way to get to Alex, to secure a date.

Her glare at the side of Maggie’s head was intense and the brunette seemed to realise something was wrong, shooting Alex a worried look.

“Look Danvers...” she started in a low voice but was cut off by Kara’s loud exclamation from across the table.

“Oh Maggie I have that book you wanted to borrow from last week.” Kara dug around excitedly in her bag, pulling out a book that Alex recognised as one she herself had introduced to Kara back when they were teenagers.

“Wait, last week?” Alex looked between her sister and Maggie confused. “When did you two see each other last week?”

“On our weekly coffee meet up.” Kara was looking at her like she'd grown a second head, whilst Lena struggled to cover up a smirk.

“Your weekly coffee meet up?” Alex repeated, shifting her gaze to Maggie who was watching her with a look of apprehension, lower lip caught between her teeth. She looked ready to bolt, obviously thinking that Alex was about to explode.

“Yeah.” Kara’s expression dimmed a little, she was clearly confused.

“How long has that been going on?”

“A few months.” Kara shrugged.

“Why am I only just hearing about it now?” Alex demanded her eyes shifting between Kara and Maggie so rapidly it was starting to give her a headache. “You’re not making her say this are you?” she looked at Maggie with a hard glint in her eyes.

She regretted the words almost as soon as they were out of her mouth.

“Alex!” Kara exclaimed looking horrified, even as Maggie’s own expression hardened as she crossed her arms over her chest, stance clearly defensive.

Winn was watching the exchange with a hand over his mouth and for once Lena wasn’t smirking, rather looking on in mild concern.

“What is wrong with you today?” Kara reached over the table and slapped Alex on the arm. “Maggie took the same journalism module with Professor Grant last year that I’ve been taking this semester. We’ve been meeting weekly so she can talk me through the readings and help me work out how to stop Professor Grant calling me Kiera...” Kara trailed off, glaring at Alex for the first time in a long time.

Alex felt horrible.

“Maggie talks with me about video games and comic books every week.” Winn supplied in an attempt to help, shrinking away from the force of Alex’s stare. “No you’re right I’m gonna shut up.”

Alex turned to Maggie. “Maggie I’m...”

“It’s fine Danvers.” Maggie raised as hand, waving away her apologies. “We all know what you’re like when you’ve not had any coffee, and you’ve seen Douchewell Lord this morning so I guess we can put your foul mood down to that and not that you actually think I would abuse your sister’s trusting nature just to get a date with you.” She arched an eyebrow and Alex looked rightly guilty, taking a large swig if her coffee and avoiding Kara’s narrowed eyes.

“Of course I don’t think that, it was out of line and I’m sorry.” She’s muttered looking up to see Maggie smiling softly at her.

“Oh my god did Alex Danvers just apologise?!” Winn grinned. “You must be something special Maggie because Alex never...”

“Winn if you ever want to be able to _hold_ a game controller again you will stop talking right now.” Alex growled. “Don’t think that I’ve forgotten that it’s because of you that I’m in this mess in the first place.”

Winn lapsed into silence as everyone at the table laughed.

“I’ll try not to be offended Danvers that you consider me fighting for your affections a mess.” Maggie chuckled leaning forward, her hand coming to rest of Alex’s thigh as she did so. “Especially seeing as I’ve given you two reasons today.”

Alex raised her eyebrows “Two?”

“Good with sister and friends, and, able to deal with your bad moods.” Maggie grinned.

“She’s got a point Alex.” Kara said.

“No you can only pick one.” Alex replied taking another sip of her coffee.

“Urgh fine.” Maggie grumped. “I choose the friends one. There are plenty of other ways to get you out a bad mood that I could use.” Her words were accompanied by a squeeze to Alex’s thigh higher up than before that had her spluttering into her drink.

“So tell me about these coffee meet ups!” Alex said much louder than needed, as if someone could hear the sound of her heart pounding in her chest.

From the looks on Lena’s face she had realised what had happened, even if Kara remained clueless.

The more her sister bragged about how helpful her weekly meet ups with Maggie had been for her course, and the more Winn gushed about all the video games Maggie had recommended and both fawned over Maggie’s apparently limitless knowledge of early 2000's pop music. The more Alex felt her heart swelling in her chest until she was almost sure it was going to burst right out.

Sexual compatibility was one thing, having a laugh was one thing. But seeing Maggie laughing with her sister about something that had happened the week before, laughing so hard she snorted, seeing Maggie lean over and ruffle Winn's ear whilst at the same time recommending a video she had seen on the internet to Lena.

That was the most compelling reason Alex had seen so far that she should give Maggie a chance.

That she should be _with_ her, not just dating.

The thought terrified her, gripping her heart in an icy chill whilst at the same time it was warmed by the interactions in front of her.

Also terrifying?

Maggie’s hand remained on her thigh the rest of the time they sat at the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you thought in the comments.


	8. Reason 7: Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex opens up. Maggie goes back to basics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I'm very sorry for the wait on this chapter, the last couple of weeks have been insane and I've had little to no time to write. I know people have been very eager for this chapter so I hope it's worth the wait. There won't be a wait this long again.

It was not uncommon for Alex Danvers to be spoken about on campus. The captain of the state champions soccer team, one of the smartest students, and one of the most desirable women on campus meant that people liked to talk.

It wasn’t all that uncommon for Maggie to be spoken about either, she was the star of the baseball team (even if less people knew about it) and she was charming and nice enough that she had her own dedicated group of fans on campus.

What was new was them both being the topic of the same conversation.

Maggie’s bet had raised a great deal of interest in the student population, and even amongst the staff. There was a rumour that J'onn Jones had been spotted discussing the bet with Professor Grant in one of the corridors, with the Dean pronouncing that he thought Maggie was doing very well

Professor Grant had apparently snorted at that.

It seemed that the head of the university had much more faith in Maggie than the head of the journalism department.

Maggie tried not to let that detail get to her considering she had been Professor Grant’s favourite pupil when she took her module.

As public as the beginning of the bet had been, not many people actually knew what Maggie had done, seeing as the last reason that had been broadcast to the student population had been reason number three at the soccer game and the only one seen by many before that was the first one on the quad.

Thankfully not many people knew about water bucket prank or the dog biting incidents, although Maggie had a sneaky suspicion that Lucy had shown a photo around to a few people in the sports teams if the giggles she’d endured at practice were any indication.

Maggie had always been popular, her easy-going personality and dimpled smile meant that there were never a lack of people who wanted to speak to her, but this was the first time in her life that she'd had strangers coming up to speak to her.

People wanted to know what she planned to do next, presumably so they could get ahead in Lucy’s betting ring and make a little extra money. And if Maggie hadn’t told Lucy any of her plans despite the law students persistent badgering one afternoon from the side of the baseball practice then she certainly wasn’t going to reveal them to a pimply freshman who thought he could charm her with some leachy comments and a buck toothed crooked smile.

Some people congratulated her for getting as far as she had, and there had of course been a few bigoted ignorant comments from the less tolerant members of the student population.

Maggie really hated Rick Malverne.

The beach party was on the coming Saturday, Maggie had four reasons and four days left.

The pressure was starting to set in.

* * *

Alex was enjoying a rare lie in when the tranquil silence of her room was shattered by a loud banging on her bedroom door.

Starting upright Alex blinked groggily as the door flung open and Kara bounced into the room.

“Kara what the hell are you doing?” she grumbled as her sister burrowed under the blankets and cuddled against her side.

“I’ve come to see you.” Kara replied with a grin.

“But I was sleeping.” Alex complained, falling with a sigh back against the pillows Kara’s head cushioned on her chest.

“But I was awake and bored.” Kara countered. Alex glanced down to find Kara watching her, eyes wide and lip pouted.

“Why didn't you go and bother Lena?”

“She throws pillows at me if I disturb her sleep.” Kara’s pout deepened.

“So, I’m you’re second choice?” Alex quirked an eyebrow. 

“But my favourite sister.” Kara smiled wider.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Alex laughed hugging her sister closer, shaking her head in fondness when Kara let out a little squeak of contentment.

Alex must have dozed off again, because the next thing she knew was Kara giving her a soft shake, her voice breaking the silence.

“Alex, you’re not mad at me, are you?”

Alex’s eye flew open and she looked sharply down at Kara who looked nervous, an expression Alex was not used to seeing her sister wearing, especially around her.

“Why on earth would I be mad at you?”

“Because of yesterday.” Kara replied, her arm tightening around Alex’s waist. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about my coffee dates with Maggie.”

Alex closed her eyes, sighing heavily. The guilt about her actions the day before had been weighing heavily on her ever since she had let the words leave her mouth at the coffee shop. Her dreams had been filled with the image of Maggie’s hard expression and Kara’s disappointed one, two things she never wanted to see directed her way again.

But she should have realised that Kara would have taken it personally, Kara who had looked up to Alex ever since she had peeked out at her from behind the legs of her older cousin. Kara who had followed Alex to National City university because she wanted to stay closer to her older sister, wanted to share the biggest positive change in her life with the person who meant most to her.

Hugging Kara closer Alex pressed a kiss to the top of her head, fingers carding through the long blonde tresses in a way she knew calmed the younger woman.

“I would never be mad at you for something like that. “She murmured. “And I’m sorry I reacted the way I did, I’d had a bad morning and I didn’t handle it very well.” She hesitated before speaking again. “My feelings have been a little ...confusing lately. It makes me more irritable.”

“Your feelings about Maggie?” Kara asked quietly.

Alex nodded. “Yes.”

It was the first time she had admitted out loud in any way that she liked the other woman.

The tightening in her chest she’d felt the previous afternoon when Maggie had placed a hand on her thigh was back, squeezing round her heart like a vice.

She felt Kara shift next to her but her sister made no move to sit upright, instead waiting for Alex to speak.

“I...” she struggled for words, cursing her inability to use her usual eloquent vocabulary to describe her feelings for a pretty girl. “...didn’t realise I would like her this much.” She finished, eyebrows scrunching in annoyance at how little that explained. “I just thought the bet would be a laugh more than anything, I mean she’s always joked about us going out and...” Alex shrugged as best she could with Kara’s head on her shoulder.

“Alex, you’ve always liked Maggie.” Her sister pointed out softly.

“Pfftt.” Alex protested with an exhale, even though it was lacking its usual bite, neither of them truly believed Kara was wrong.

“You have.” Kara insisted. “Even if you didn’t realise what it was I think you’ve always liked her, maybe not romantically to begin with, but you’re different around her and you don’t even know you’re doing it.”

Alex shifted her head to look down at Kara as best she could, her expression was pensive as she thought back through all the interactions she had had with Maggie ever since the brunette swaggered into their first shared class, all dimples and cocky smiles.

She thought about all the times Maggie joked about taking her out, and how Alex would always scoff, roll her eyes or reply with a scathing comment, often it was all three of them, much like she would if Kara, Lucy or Lena teased her.

If it had been anyone else being that persistent Alex would have snapped, making it crystal clear that their advances were unwanted and they should cease, but with Maggie it was different and it was only now that Alex was fully realising this.

Her feelings for Maggie romantically may have deepened since the beginning of the bet, but the foundations had always been there, building and growing stronger for the past two years without her realising a thing.

The thought of it made her throat close up in panic.

When Alex didn’t speak Kara spoke up again. “You know, you never really told me why it is you don’t date. I know that you’re busy and everything and that you don’t really like enough people to ever have many options.” The second reason wasn’t meant to be serious, said to provoke a laugh. It worked, Alex chuckled and tapped her hand against the top of Kara’s head. “But I figured there must be more to it than that?”

Alex had forgotten how perceptive Kara could be at times, although it shouldn’t have come as a surprise, Kara did after all know her better than anyone else on the planet.

“I dunno.” She shrugged again, ignoring Kara’s huff at being jostled. “I guess I was just never any good at the intimacy, and the more time that passed the more I convinced myself that dating wasn’t something I needed to do. I could do the hook ups, have a little casual fun with someone who wasn’t expecting anything from it, it was kind of freeing in a way to not have to worry about second dates, expectations...you know.”

Kara finally moved to a sitting position, expression soft as she looked down at a nervous Alex, her hands twisting in the sheets.

“What made you change your mind? The other week? Apart from my homemade cocktails.”

Alex rolled her eyes affectionately, levering herself up onto her elbows.

“I saw how happy you and Lena have been I guess, and I figured if she could get past her demons and be happy then maybe it was time I tried.”

Kara nodded her understanding. It was well known that Lena had been guarded and stand offish when they first met, her walls high and resolve steadfast. Her suspicion of everyone around her meant she kept most people at arms length, not willing to give herself over to her feelings in case She got hurt, in case people left. She had been as averse to dating as Alex, and it had taken Kara months to chip away at her armour and get her to open up.

She could see that Alex was cut from the same cloth, her sister was the most kind and loving person she knew, would go above and beyond for the people that she cared about. But to those she didn’t know Alex was often cautious, but only in private, only with people that she was completely comfortable. To most people she was aloof, mysterious and distant, not letting people in easily, preferring to instead focus on here studies and Kara.

Until Maggie.

Kara had held her tongue for months, (a feat almost impossible for someone who liked talking as much as Kara did) about her sister’s clear hidden infatuation with the shorter brunette, an infatuation hidden so well that Alex hadn’t even realised it was there. And although she had teased Alex once Maggie had started asking her out, they had never spoken seriously about the issue until now and Kara couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride for her sister for opening up, even if it was only a little.

“Do you see yourself trying with Maggie?” Kara asked before she could help herself.

“Maybe.” Alex’s response came as a whisper, almost too quiet to hear and Kara knew that the admission had scared the living daylights out of her sister. Reaching over she took Alex’s hand, squeezing softly as Alex took a deep breath.

“We should get up.” Alex said a moment later and Kara knew she was retreating again, pulling back into her own brain to give herself room to think, room to process.

She just hoped Alex didn’t scare herself too much.

* * *

“BOOOOO!”

Maggie screamed, whirling away from the counter, eyes wide and hand reaching up to clasp her chest as she searched for the source of the noise.

Her eyes narrowed when she saw Lucy.

The small brunette was grinning at her, eyes crinkled in mirth.

“Who would have thought it?” she drawled. “Badass Maggie Sawyer screams like a little girl when scared.”

“I hate you Lane.” Maggie growled turning her attention back to the cashier, who was watching both women with a rather wary look.

“No you don’t.” Lucy scoffed, stepped back as Maggie moved away from the counter and started off in the direction of campus.

“I really do.” Maggie muttered. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?” she grumbled as Lucy fell easily into step beside her, jostling her with her shoulder.

“Not really,” Lucy replied, “I’m having as bit of a slow day, needed someone to annoy.”

“Well go and find someone else.”

“That for Danvers?” Lucy ignored Maggie’s words and pointed to the object in her hands.

“Yes.” Maggie chanced a glance sideways, struggling to decipher Lucy’s expression. “Why?”

“No reason.” Lucy shrugged. “Just seems a little, clichéd.”

“It’s a little old school yes.” Maggie defended, brow furrowing when Lucy hummed in a decidedly non-committal manner. “Why? Do you think it’s a bad idea?”

“Oh no, I can’t get involved.” Lucy shook her head.

“What are you talking about? You’re always involved in everything?” Maggie raised an eyebrow as Lucy shot her a contrite expression.

“I am under strict orders to not get involved in your little bet again.”

Maggie rolled her eyes. “And since when has being ordered ever stopped you from sticking your nose in? Just tell me if these are a bad idea?” shaking the flowers in her hand Maggie growled as Lucy continued to watch her with a surprisingly neutral expression.

“I couldn’t tell you.”

“Lane!”

“Sawyer.” Lucy parroted her exasperated tone, sidestepping an excited group of freshmen as they entered the quad.

“Just help me.”

“No can-do amigo, not only am I not allowed, it’s also a lot of fun to watch you get all puffed up and frowny.” Lucy giggled, adding insult to injury she reached over and pinched Maggie’s cheek.

“I cannot believe we slept together.” Maggie mumbled under her breath.

“That’s a lie, I was amazing in bed and you loved  it.” Somehow Lucy had heard her.

“You Lane, are the most insufferable person I have ever met.”

“Why thank you!”

“That was not a compliment!” Maggie blustered turning to glare at the bouncing figure next to her.

“Anything is a compliment if you’re optimistic enough.”

Maggie knew Lucy was baiting her with the overly cheery comments but she couldn’t help the wealth of sarcastic responses that formed on the tip of her tongue.

She was preparing to deliver a particularly scathing one when she collided with a body coming the other way.

The retort (and her breath) were driven from her as she stumbled to keep her balance. Lucy’s snickering and another familiar light giggle giving Maggie a very good indication of just who she had collided with.

Sure enough when she looked up, Alex Danvers was staring back at her, brown eyes slightly widened in an expression that Maggie was sure mirrored her own.

“Danvers, hey.” Maggie breathed, knowing her face had probably taken on the slightly dopey expression that James had been relentlessly teasing her about, but she couldn’t help it, just the sight of Alex was enough to have the badass facade fade to love-struck teenager.

“Hey,” Alex replied, tucking a stray hair behind her ear she glanced down, an almost shy look flitting across her face.

“I was hoping to run into you.” Maggie said, ignoring the fresh sniggers that came from Lucy and Kara’s direction. “I have something for you?” shifting the flowers behind her back she glanced downward, missing the looks that Lucy and Kara were frantically trying to shoot her way.

“Oh, what’s that?” Alex’s face picked up and Maggie was almost sure that the other woman bounced on her feet a little.

“Yeah, I mean I figured for reason number 7 I thought I’d go back to basics a little.” Maggie suddenly felt a little nervous, this was the simplest reason she’d given so far. “Reason number seven you should date me Danvers,” with a flourish she produced the flowers and held them out to Alex, pushing them into her hands, “I will buy you pretty flowers.”

She noticed out of the corner of her eye Kara slapping her face into her palm at the exact moment that apprehension dawned in Alex’s eyes.

“Maggie that’s really...” Alex started to speak but was interrupted by a loud sneeze, then another, then another. “...sweet” Alex finally managed to finish before dissolving into a fresh round of sneezes.

Realisation dawned slowly on Maggie as she took in Alex’s sneezes and rapidly reddening, streaming eyes.

Alex was allergic to flowers.

“You have got to be kidding me.” She muttered, grabbing the flowers back she flung them as far away from Alex as possible, ignoring the loud expletive that was thrown her way by a passing freshman who was almost knocked off his bike as the flowers smacked him in the head.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she rounded on Lucy and Kara, the former biting her lip to hold in her chuckles and the latter watching the scene from between her fingers.

Alex was still sneezing and appeared unable to speak.

“I told you I wasn’t allowed to get involved.” Lucy spluttered, eyes watering with the effort of not laughing.

“And you?” Maggie demanded shifting her gaze to Kara. “You could tell me that Alex liked puppies but not once did it occur to you to mention that she’s allergic to flowers?!”

“I’m sorry!” Kara squeaked. “You never mentioned flowers and it completely slipped my mind.” She looked to her sister who was sneezing heavily, tissue clamped her over face.

Maggie scoffed, glaring heavily as Lucy lost her battle to contain her laughter.

“I’m so sorry Danvers.” Maggie turned back to Alex who had stopped sneezing and was now squinting at Maggie through red rimmed eyes.

“It’s fine, you weren’t to know.” Alex sniffed, her voice thick. “It really was a very sweet gesture.”  

“Clearly not.” Maggie groaned as Alex sneezed once more violently.

“Why didn’t you warn her?” Alex turned to Lucy who had managed to school her expression into the same contrite one she had worn when talking to Maggie earlier.

“Who me?” Lucy pointed to herself with a shrug. “I’m sorry I’m pretty sure your exact words the other day were ‘stay out of the bet Lucy, you’re not allowed to interact with Maggie about the bet at all Lucy’ so I was just doing as I was told.”

“Oh, so today is the day you decide to do anything I ask of you.” Alex scoffed. “Sometimes you...”

“Oh, would you look at the time?!” Lucy dramatically stared at her watch before taking off at a brisk walk. “I’m late to meet Vasquez! I’ll see you later!”

“Lucy!” Alex called after her retreating figure, but it appeared Lucy was ignoring her as she disappeared into the crowd of students.

Alex sneezed again before turning back to Maggie who was staring at her feet, face set in a frown.

“Hey, don’t worry about it Sawyer, it happens.” Stepping forward Alex placed a hand on Maggie’s shoulder. “But for future reference, I definitely prefer chocolates over flowers.” She winked when Maggie looked up, heart racing at the dimpled grin that bloomed across Maggie’s face.

“Chocolates huh?” Maggie tilted her head to one side, a gesture that was fast becoming one of Alex’s favourites. “I’ll keep that in mind, after this failure.” She indicated Alex’s streaming eyes and red nose with a chuckle. Glancing over at Kara who seemed to be incredibly interested in her phone Maggie lowered her voice. “Listen, are you free tomorrow night?”

Alex thought for a moment, mentally running over her schedule. “Should be, why?”

Maggie quirked another smile, some of the cockiness creeping back in. “Just make sure you’re home around 7.”

Without waiting for Alex to reply Maggie moved away, sending Alex one last wink over her shoulder that had Alex’s face flushing brighter than her nose.

As Maggie disappeared Kara bounced over to Alex’s side, face giddy with excitement.

“What does she want with you tomorrow?”

“You were eavesdropping?” Alex arched an eyebrow at her sister.

“Duh!” Kara grinned. “That’s great,” as the two sister’s made their way across the quad Kara grabbed hold of Alex’s shoulders from behind, shaking her with a laugh, “I’ll make sure I’m out with Lena tomorrow to give you and Maggie some alone time.” She waggled her eyebrows as Alex glared playfully at her.

“You’re the worst.”

“No I’m not.” Kara snorted, forcing Alex to link arms with her. “I’m your favourite.” She looked at Alex with a devilish smile. “Except for Maggie that is.”

“Shut up.” Alex blushed heavily, the excitement that settled low in her stomach about the following evening indicating that Kara wasn’t all that far off the mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you thought in the comments and come and chat to me on Tumblr at Rehizle28.


	9. Reason 8: Cooking/Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie comes up with a plan to impress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, apologies this chapter has taken so long. I'm going away for a month at the beginning of next month and the last few weeks have been spent trying to get all the things i need to do sorted. I'm hoping to have this story finished by the time I go away. 
> 
> In the meantime please enjoy this chapter. It was a blast to write.

Maggie Sawyer didn’t do nervous. She was confident, determined and steadfast. She didn’t spend time over thinking her decisions; she made them, she went through with them. Never questioning, never doubting.

Until she met Alex Danvers.

Ever since Maggie had first seen Alex over two years previously; kicking Maxwell Lord impressively between the legs, she had been enthralled, desperate to know the woman who could fearlessly take down an entitled homophobe with eyes of steel, but blush redder than a tomato when Maggie complimented her scientific prowess.

It had taken Maggie two months to ask Alex out the first time, a decision that she made look cocky and spontaneous but had actually been agonised over longer than Maggie would ever admit.

Alex Danvers made Maggie make rash decisions, like making a bet that she could give ten reasons in two weeks that would make Alex want to date her.

Like inviting herself over for an evening that wasn’t a date, but a reason that a date should happen, an evening that was feeling increasingly date like as it approached.

Maggie was never nervous.

Except for today. Today she was a wreck.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this before.” James commented in surprise from his position sprawled out on the sofa, watching as Maggie bustled round the flat, currently dressed only in a bra and pair of boy shorts, having decided a few seconds earlier that the outfit she had been wearing wasn’t suitable (it was already the third she had tried on). Retreating back into her room he could hear her rummaging around in her closet, muttering darkly to herself under her breath how all her clothes were hideous.

The beeping of his phone distracted him from his roommates chuntering, glancing down he tapped the screen to open the message from Kara.

**[16:46]:** _just left Alex. She’s so nervous about her date! She asked me four times if the shirt she’s wearing is ok!_

**[16:47]:** _Maggie is currently running around half naked in a panic about what to wear._

**[16:48]:** _tell her to just come like that, I know Alex would approve. Although Lena says she might spontaneously combust._

James laughed aloud at the last message.

“What are you laughing at?” Maggie’s voice sounded near his ear as she tried to peer at his screen.

“Nothing, just a cat meme from Kara.” James hurriedly stuffed his phone in his pocket.

Maggie narrowed her eyes clearly not believing him, but dropped the subject in favour of stepping back, hands gesturing at her outfit. “How do I look?”

James looked her up and down, heavily resisting the urge to point out that the flannel button down she was wearing with a pair of black skinny jeans was very similar to every other outfit she had tried on that day.

“You look great.” He said instead, patting the seat next to him. “Now come and sit down, relax.”

Maggie flopped down on the sofa next to him, head falling against his shoulder.

“So, you’re cooking for her tonight?” James asked after a moment of silence.

“Yeah.” Maggie exhaled heavily on the word. “Wow her with my skills in the kitchen. Girls love that.”

The words were cocky but he could still hear the nervous tremor in her voice which gave away that she wasn’t feeling her usual confident self.

“You’re really going all out.” James said, his voice soft “You must really like her.”

Two weeks ago, Maggie would have scoffed, rolled her eyes, punched him in the arm and told him to stop being a sap. She would have played down the fact that with every day that passed she was falling more and more for Alex.

Instead she cleared her throat, suddenly finding it difficult to formulate words.

“Yeah I do.” She managed finally. “I started this thing thinking it would be a laugh and that maybe she’d let me go on a date with her. But now.” She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “...now I just want to prove to her that I’m good enough.”

The tremble in her voice had James throwing an arm round her shoulder, pulling her into his side. “You are definitely good enough for her.” He said soothingly. “And if Alex doesn’t see that it’s her loss, you’re a great person Mags, kind, caring, funny, a little cocky shit sometimes but nobody’s perfect.” His last comment drew a chuckle from her and he gave her a comforting squeeze. “I know you worry, because of your parents.” She stiffened at his words but soon relaxed again into his embrace as he carried on. “But the things they said, what they think, means nothing. You are the most loving person I know and any woman would be more than lucky to have you, Alex included.”

Maggie’s tumultuous relationship with her parents was a story that had come out the night Maggie and James had moved in together over one too many vodka shots. Maggie was a private person, with only James knowing that Maggie’s parents had chucked her out when she was fourteen after they found out she was gay. Their words, that she was broken and would never find love had haunted her ever since and was a major cause of her inability to settle down, content to engage in an endless parade of one-night stands and flings without any real commitment.

Maggie had always believed she was never good enough, would never be able to love someone the way they deserved. The echoes of her parent’s words ringing in her head, telling her she wasn’t good enough, that it was impossible for ‘someone like her’ to find love, had always been enough to turn her off long term relationships.

Until Alex Danvers.

“Thank you.” Maggie murmured after a few moments of silence, her nerves calmed by James’ solid presence next to her.

He didn’t reply, just hummed quietly and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, maintaining the comfortable silence he knew Maggie needed to clear her head, to move away from the painful memories of her parent’s rejection.

It was an hour before either of them spoke, the soft sound if the TV the only thing to break the silence. “I should get going.” Maggie’s voice was quiet and she looked up to James, her eyes open and vulnerable.

“You’re gonna kill it.” James replied. “Heck, I nearly married you on the spot you first time you cooked for me, lesbian or no lesbian.” Maggie snorted and rolled her eyes. “Alex won’t be able to resist you.”

“You’re right.” Maggie’s cockiness was back as she pushed herself up off the sofa and moved to the fridge to grab the bag of ingredients. “I’ll have her eating out the palm of my hand.”

“Seems a little less efficient than a plate.” James commented, laughing loudly when Maggie glared at him. “Go now or you’re going to be late.”

Maggie swung her bag over her shoulder, flipping him the bird as she crossed to the door, the motion offset by the kiss she blew him as she left the apartment with the parting call. “Don’t wait up!”

Maggie found her nervousness returning as she reached Alex’s apartment building, slipping into the light behind someone exiting the building.

The climb up the stairs was spent giving herself a mental pep talk, something she hadn’t done since her first baseball game.

_Be cool, be charming, be nice. You can do this. Women love you._

The mantra was repeated again and again as she arrived at Alex’s floor, chanting in her head as she reached the door and extended a hand to knock on the door.

Plastering a confident smile on her face, knowing her dimples were popping in a way that she knew Alex couldn’t resist as the door swung open.

This smile dropped immediately when she saw Alex’s red rimmed eyes.

* * *

In typical fashion and in keeping with her overtly bubbly personality Kara seemed to be far more excited about Alex’s rendezvous with Maggie that night than Alex was.

Outwardly that is.

Kara’s usually over active mouth seemed to be working in overdrive and Alex didn’t think there had ever been a day since Kara had come to live with them where she had talked this much. Every second of silence was an opportunity for Kara to gush about what might be in store for Alex.

It was doing nothing to help Alex’s nerves which were so frayed and on edge it was almost impossible to sit still.

She had no classes and no football match so had to resort to the gym and reading to keep her kind occupied, telling herself over and over again not to think too much into what that night could mean.

It wasn’t a date, her brain reprimanded her whenever she found herself daydreaming, Maggie still had two reasons left and Alex hadn’t agreed to a date. Yet.

That didn’t stop Kara gushing at every chance she got about Alex’s date.

It was a relief when Lena came to whisk her away for the day, but not before the youngest Luthor had made some cheeky comments of her own that had resulted in a pillow being hurled at her head.

Alex busied herself after Lena and Kara had left, tidying the already clean apartment and attempting to read the book Kara had got her for Christmas.

Within an hour she’d had enough of the sickly sweet romantic story that Kara generally favoured in her fiction and had been driven back to her textbooks, hoping to get a head start on her reading for the following week.

This tactic worked much more effectively at calming her nerves, allowing herself to get lost in the theory of her next experiment, taking her mind off Maggie’s impending arrival and making the whole ordeal seem less scary. She was almost relaxed.

Until her mother called.

Alex loved her mother, and she knew her mother loved her. But their relationship had always been one of tension, of two people more similar that either of them would ever admit, coming together and never being willing to concede an inch.

This dynamic had only become more strained after Kara had come to live with them when Alex was fourteen. Because suddenly Alex wasn’t an only child anymore, suddenly there was someone in her life she needed to look after, someone she needed to be a role model too, and Eliza Danvers expected the best from her daughter, a standard that Alex had for herself as well.

They’d managed to find an equilibrium, the new Danvers family. Four instead of three.

Then Jeremiah had died.

A freak accident on one of his trips away that left his girls shattered.

Kara, who had already lost everything, facing the loss of another parental figure.

Eliza, losing a soulmate.

Alex, losing her father.

Jeremiah had always been her greatest champion (apart from Kara), and his loss devastated Alex, ripping her world apart.

It didn’t take long for her relationship with her mother to start to fray, grief making them snappy, more judgemental on Eliza's side, more rebellious on Alex’s. Jeremiah had always been their mediator, the one in the middle voicing reason, making his wife and his daughter see that often they were arguing the same point, if looking at it from different standpoints.

By the time Alex went away to college things were better, strained, but better. Eliza was thrilled that Alex had chosen to do such a science heavy major, her dream for Alex to become a doctor still a reality.

Then Kara had come to National City University, two years into Alex’s course and Alex had been thrust once again into the role of protector, role model and big sister. It was not a role she hated by any stretch of the imagination, Kara was her favourite person in the whole world and Alex would do anything to look after her sister, but her mother’s expectations always seemed to be just out of reach, just a little better than Alex’s best.

Their more recent arguments had centred mostly around soccer. Eliza didn’t think sport was the best use of Alex’s free time, arguing that she could be spending all of those extra hours she spent kicking a ball around getting extra studying done.

 “Kara tells me you managed to get yourself injured last week during your game.” Eliza noted five minutes into their telephone conversation.

Alex swore under her breath, making a mental note to slap Kara the next time she saw her. “It wasn’t that bad mom, just a wayward tackle.”

“Hmmm.” Alex could tell Eliza was pursing her lips over the phone. “You should really be more careful Alexandra, what will you do if you really injure yourself playing that silly game, what if you have to take time out of your studies? That won’t help you getting into medical school.”

Alex rolled her eyes, murmuring a soft noise in response, knowing that words here would be useless.

“You need to take this seriously Alexandra.” Her mother sighed, her tone the same exasperated one that Alex had heard a thousand times, the one that never failed to make her stomach pull, that always made her feel like a failure. “Getting into medical school isn’t a walk in the park. Do you think your father and I got to where we are by slacking off and playing games?”

Alex gritted her teeth at the words, knowing her mother didn’t mean them to be harsh, but feeling every single one like a barb, pricking past her defences and weakening her bit by bit. “I know that, but I’d hardly say that I’m slacking off at all.” She bit back, knowing her voice had taken on the defensive petulance it had always been when she was a teenager, hating that she still regressed to that stage whenever she spoke to her mother. “It’s nice to be distracted for a while.”

“Your sister doesn’t need or have those distractions.”

There it was. Kara.

Kara, who was at college on a full scholarship with the English department. Kara, who could do no wrong in Eliza's eyes, Kara who Alex needed to make sure she was looking out for and protecting as well as doing her own work.

“I'd say a girlfriend was a pretty big distraction.” She replied tersely.

“I think Kara and Lena mange it well. Lena’s a smart girl, helps keep Kara focused.” Alex rolled her eyes again, the motion stopping midway as her mother’s next words registered. “Speaking of dating, Kara mentioned something about a bet that’s been going on, between you and some girl?”

“Oh.”

Alex was imagining all the ways she could kill Kara without anyone finding out. She was a scientist after all.

“I didn’t even realise you were open to dating, let alone that there was someone on the scene.” Eliza sounded hurt and Alex couldn’t help but feel guilty.

“It’s a very new thing mom. I don’t know if it will go anywhere.”

“You could have told me, I shouldn’t have to hear all about your life from Kara.”

“Yes, Kara could do with saying less.” Alex muttered.

“What was that? You shouldn’t mumble dear.”

“Nothing, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you mom I just wanted some time to figure it out for myself.”

“Kara has no problem telling me things. I don’t understand why you make this so hard, do you think I would have a problem with you dating?”

“Well it would be a distraction.” Alex grumbled sarcastically, a headache forming behind her temples.

“Don’t be childish Alexandra.” Her mother’s voice was clipped and Alex could tell she was getting annoyed. “I just want you to be happy, and if this girl makes you happy then of course I want to know about it.”

“Unless she gets in the way of my studies.” Alex knew she should stop but she couldn’t, the teenager inside her egging her on.

“Why do you have to fight me on everything? I’m not a bad mother for wanting you to be successful and focused.” Eliza snapped.

Alex knew she was right, but the words had found their mark and she wasn’t willing to see reason.

“I need to go Mom, I have something on tonight. I’ll speak to you soon.”

“Alex,” her mother’s tone was soft now and it was this that caused the tears to prick behind her eyes, it sounded like her mother had more to say, but after a moment of silence she just sighed and said, “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Alex felt her voice croaking and hurriedly ended the call.

Tossing her phone onto the counter Alex buried her head in her hands. She knew that her mother didn’t mean to make her feel this way, but with each of their phone calls Alex couldn’t help but feel the stab of pain, of not feeling good enough, of striving for perfection when perfection was just impossible.

She debated calling her back, telling her she was sorry and that she didn’t mean to snap, to get defensive, to block her out. But the Danvers women were nothing if not stubborn and Alex didn’t think her pride would ever let her live it down., she didn’t think she could take hearing her mother’s pitying tone, telling her it was ok, that they would both be better next time.

Alex didn’t know how long she sat at the counter, staring un-seeing into space, trying to get a handle out on her emotions.

She was brought back to reality with a start by a knocking on the door, glancing to the clock she was alarmed to see that it was just gone seven.

Maggie.

She had completely forgotten that the other woman was coming over, and for a moment she considered ignoring the door, pretending she wasn’t in. After conversations with her mother Alex tended to hole herself away, wallowing in her own feelings of inadequacy until she pulled herself together. Only Kara was allowed to see her during these times.

But Kara wasn’t here. Maggie was.

Strangely, Alex didn’t want to send Maggie away.

Alex found herself moving towards the door before her brain had time to process her actions.

Opening the door, she was greeted by a full display of Maggie’s most charming grin, dimples and all.

A grin that dropped the moment she took in the look on Alex’s face.

“Alex? What’s wrong, has something happened?” concern flooded Maggie’s expression and she took half a step forward, clearly wanting to comfort Alex but wary of overstepping boundaries.

“I’m fine.” Alex replied dully, stepping back to allow Maggie into the flat.

“No offence Danvers, but you don’t look fine.” Maggie placed the bag she had brought with her on the counter, turning to look at Alex who had taken a seat on one of the stools, hands nervously fiddling with the hems of her sleeves. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s stupid.” Alex shook her head. “I’m fine really, you shouldn’t have to see me like this.” She was starting to think that opening the door had been a bad idea, she should have just ignored Maggie, curling up on the sofa with Netflix on until she fell asleep.

“Hey,” Maggie’s voice was soft and when Alex looked up she was leaning over the counter, “Nothing that makes you upset is stupid, and I want to be able to help, if I can.”

Alex felt her heart softening at the conviction in Maggie’s words.

“I was just on the phone with my mom.” She admitted after a moments hesitation.

“You guys don’t get along?” Maggie looked sympathetic, her head nodding in understanding as Alex shrugged.

“It’s not that we don’t get along. She just has these...expectations.” Alex sighed, running a hand absentmindedly through her hair. “I feel like she wants me to be perfect and I’m trying, I really am, but it’s never enough. I’m never quite there.”

Maggie wanted to gather Alex in her arms, kiss away the forlorn look on her face, tell her that she was perfect, in every way.

But she resisted, knowing it wasn’t what Alex needed in that moment.

“It can really suck feeling like you don’t live up to people’s expectations.” She offered instead, her own thoughts going to the words her parents spat at her even as they threw her out.

“Whose expectations do you not live up to?” Alex looked up, taking note immediately of the dark look that had entered Maggie’s eyes.

The look faded immediately as Maggie met her eyes. “A story for another day Danvers.” Alex made to push the issue but Maggie was speaking again before she could. “What happened with your mum today?”

At the memory if the conversation Alex felt her expression falling. “It’s never enough, I work hard at my studies, I’m set on the career path she thinks I should be on, I look after Kara make sure she’s ok. And it’s just never enough.”

The broken tone of Alex’s voice had Maggie moving round the counter, one arm tentatively sliding round Alex’s shoulder, tightening into a hug when Alex relaxed against her with a soft sigh.

“Trust me when I say Danvers that you, are more than enough, you’re good enough. You’re the best big sister, I’ve never seen two people more devoted to each other than you and Kara, she thinks you’re the best thing in the world, you can see it every time she looks at you, you’re her hero. You’re the captain of state championship soccer team, the first this university has seen in like 15 years! And you’re the best science nerd.” Alex chuckled a little at the last one, eyes fixed on the counter. Desperate to make Alex see even a fraction of what she saw in her, Maggie ducked her head slightly, forcing Alex to make eye contact, “I honestly believe you’re more than good enough. Definitely too good for little old me.”

Alex swallowed at the intense look Maggie was giving her, the conviction that swirled in her beautiful brown eyes, but under that, a hint of doubt, of nervousness.

Alex realised in that moment that not only was Maggie comforting her, but she was laying bare a portion of her own insecurities to Alex, her view of her own self-worth, granting her a rare glance past the facade that Maggie Sawyer portrayed to the rest of the world.

In a more intimate gesture than she was used to doing with someone who wasn’t Kara Alex leant forward, pressing her forehead gently against Maggie’s, feeling the surprised huff of breath wash over her face.

For a moment they sat motionless, both revelling in the quiet comfort of the others presence.

It was Alex who moved away first, turning to glance at the bag that Maggie had brought with her. “What’s in there?”

“Ah!” Maggie shot her a smile. Giving Alex’s thighs a quick squeeze she moved away and round the counter, leaving Alex looking down at the spit where Maggie’s hands had just been, not sure when they had landed there and already missing the contact. “This was my reason, but we’re not gonna count this one, instead I’m gonna make you some food, and you’re going to tell me about your mum, vent properly about anything and everything, get it all off your chest.” Maggie fixed Alex with an intense stare. “Only if you want to of course, if you don’t want to talk I can just leave, get out of your hair.”

Alex shook her head vehemently at the suggestion. “I don’t want you to go.”

“Good!” Maggie beamed, beginning to pull things out of the bag with an enthusiasm that had a soft chuckle falling past Alex’s lips before she could stop it.

“Cooking?” she asked a moment later as Maggie hunted through the kitchen for a knife. “Third drawer on the left.” She supplied after a few more seconds of fruitless searching.

“Yes, cooking.” Maggie replied, twirling the knife expertly she began to slice vegetables. “I know that you have no clue what to do in the kitchen thanks to your sister’s information about your diets, she had no idea what a colander was! How you two survive on so many takeaways and have the bodies you do is beyond me! So, my plan was to wow you with my skills in the kitchen.”

Watching Maggie make quick work of the vegetables Alex found herself wowed ready, the baseball player had _very_ impressive hand dexterity.

“So, tell me about you and your mum?” Maggie glanced up from her carrot, noting immediately with a flash of guilt the slight fall in Alex’s expression, wondering if she had stepped over the mark Maggie opened her mouth to take it back when Alex started talking.

She told Maggie everything, about Kara coming to live with them, about the small frightened girl who had lost her entire family, who’s entire world had come crashing down around her, a girl that Alex needed to watch out for a look after, help try and put back together.

She told her about her father’s death, the gulf the loss opened between mother and daughter, how Alex had felt lost herself for a long time, opening up only to Kara.

She talked through the beer that Maggie handed her, grateful for the bottle in her hands, giving her something to look at, something to fiddle with. It helped as she explained the strained conversations, the arguments and the disappointment felt both by her mother and her.

Alex couldn’t remember the last time she had spoken this much, revealed so much of herself to a person who wasn’t Kara.

It was different, talking to Maggie. Kara liked to talk, to ask questions, try and coax Alex through her problems. She was very physical, constantly touching Alex, hugging her, reassuring her with her presence in a way that never failed to make Alex feel safe.

Maggie stayed mostly quiet, only interjecting with the odd word here and there to prompt Alex on. She moved round the kitchen, allowing Alex to set the pace of the conversation, never pushing and keeping a set distance as she moved around preparing ingredients for a stir fry.

Neither approach was more beneficial than the other. Alex knew there were times when she needed to be pushed, needed Kara’s brand of quirky can-do attitude to help find answers, to help her see the good in any situation.

There were also times that Alex was realising now that the chance to vent was beneficial, without interruption and without judgement. She couldn’t help but admit the relief at speaking to someone who didn’t know her mother, didn’t know their history as well as Kara, did who wasn’t in the centre of it all. As sympathetic as Kara was there were times that even she couldn’t see a way to help Alex and Eliza, now that Alex was getting it all off her chest and not expecting an interruption every few sentences felt oddly liberating. That was what Maggie’s quiet presence gave her.

It wasn’t until she reached the story of that night’s conversation that Alex thought to censor herself a little, not willing to divulge the part of the argument she had had with her mother about Maggie.

“I just constantly feel like I’m running to catch up.” She admitted round a swig of her beer. “I mean, my mum and dad are both geniuses in their fields, they were writing papers and getting awards by my age. Kara is the golden child, here on a full scholarship, perfect grades, perfect focus, perfect girlfriend.” She shrugged, feeling the swooping in the pit of her stomach that rose every time she thought about the look her mother got on her face when she was talking about Kara. “And then there’s me, just in the background, running behind, flailing and trying to be better.”

She didn’t realise she was crying until a tear dropped from her cheek and onto her hand, wiping it away quickly she hoped that Maggie hadn’t seen it.

“Come here.” Maggie’s voice sounded low by her ear, and despite herself Alex instinctively turned, burying her head in the other girl’s chest as Maggie’s arms circled her shoulder and neck, pulling her close, murmuring words of comfort as she did so. Maggie made no move to say anything, just let Alex cry, let the pent-up emotions flow out in a flurry of tears that stained Maggie’s shirt.

Finally, when Alex’s crying had reduced to little more than sniffles did Maggie speak again. “Wanna have something to eat?”

Alex nodded, allowing Maggie to guide her out of the kitchen and across to the sofa. She accepted the bowl of food that was pushed into her hands and felt Maggie settle down beside her, eyes watching carefully as Alex lifted the first forkful up to her mouth.

“Oh my god that’s good.” Despite her mood Alex couldn’t help the groan of pleasure that left her lips as she tasted Maggie’s cooking. “That’s even better than the cookies.”

Maggie ducked her head, blushing. “It’s just stir fry.” She muttered, playing with her own food. “But I’m glad you like it.”

They ate their food in a comfortable silence, neither feeling the need to break it with small talk. Alex felt quite drained after talking for so long, the emotional toll making her feel weary and run down. Maggie clearly wanted to give her space, allow Alex to talk again when she was ready.

“That was lovely.” Alex finally broke the silence after her last mouthful, leaning forward to place her bowl on the coffee table. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Maggie replied before asking softly. “How are you feeling?”

“Alright I think.” Alex sighed. “Sorry to dump on you like that, it’s not what you signed up for when you came over here and I shouldn’t be venting all my problems at you.”

“Hey,” Maggie was quick to place her bowl down, reaching over to take Alex’s hand between her own. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I want you to feel like you can talk to me, if there is any way I can help you I hope that I can.”

“You do.” Alex’s voice was barely more than a whisper, her fingers squeezing Maggie’s hand. “Thank you.”

“Anytime Danvers.” Maggie replied softly, reaching up to brush a stray lock of hair behind Alex’s ear, the intimacy of the gesture making Alex’s heart swoon. “For what it’s worth, I think you are amazing, and your mother knows it too. She’s just not great at showing it.”

Alex felt tears pricking at her eyes again, one slipping down her cheek. Before it could get far Maggie’s thumb swept gently over her skin, wiping away the tear, hand lingering against Alex’s face. Her eyes locked with Alex’s, and Alex could see the slight bob in Maggie’s throat as she swallowed, see her eyes darting down minutely to Alex’s lips.

“I should go.” Maggie spoke after a moment of charged silence, clearing her throat she stood, hand slipping out of Alex’s grasp. “I’ve taken up enough of your time.”

“Maggie.” Alex reached out and grabbed Maggie’s hand, causing her to turn back, eyes wary. “Would you stay? I don’t want to be alone.”

Maggie could never say no.

“What do you need?”

“Just…sit and watch TV with me?” Alex’s expression was more vulnerable than Maggie could ever recall seeing and she was back on the sofa in a heartbeat, pulling the other woman close to her side.

Alex grabbed the remote, switching on the TV and queueing up Netflix she melted into Maggie, head resting against her shoulder. The position was immediately comfortable and Alex felt her anxiety and sadness melting away, replaced by a wave of calm that she was unfamiliar with.

Knowing that if she tried to look too deeply into this new strange sensation she would end up having a freak out right there on the couch (Alex knew one was coming regardless), she tried to put it into the back of her mind, selecting a comedy from her to-watch list she placed the remote next to her and surrendered fully, for perhaps the first time since she had met her, into Maggie’s warm reassuring presence.

**XXXXXX**

Throughout the movie Alex found herself slipping further down into Maggie and the sofa until she was stretched flat out, head resting in Maggie’s lap, the other woman’s fingers carding gently through her hair. The motion was calming and soothing, helping Alex to relax, her eyes drifted closed lazily as she slipped in and out of dozing, not really taking in what was happening on screen.

“You ok?” Maggie asked, leaning down so close that her lips almost brushed Alex’s ear.

“Yes I am.” Alex replied, trying not to let the crack in her voice show at the proximity.

She was glad that she was facing away from Maggie in that moment, the blush that spread across her face and neck when Maggie pressed a tender kiss against her temple was bright enough to be seen from across campus.

“Sorry,” Maggie mistook the shudder that ran, unbidden, through Alex’s body at the motion for one of revulsion. “That was too far.”

“No.” Alex was quick to rectify her. “It wasn’t too far at all.”

_Not far enough._

The little voice in her head was one she was quick to silence. Thoughts like that were not helpful on a day like today.

“Ok.” Maggie resumed her previous position, hand still moving through the strands of Alex’s hair.

“I just want you to know.” Maggie spoke a little while later as Alex fought off sleep. “That you don’t have to take a reason for tonight. That isn’t why I’ve stayed, I just wanted to see you smiling again. I just wanted to make you feel better.”

Alex’s heart nearly burst with affection and with a fumbling hand she dragged Maggie’s hand out of her hair, pressing her lips against the knuckles before draping it around her waist.

“You’ve given me more than one reason.” She mumbled, finally succumbing to the darkness that was eating at the corner of her vision.

Maggie didn’t hear her.

* * *

The first thing Kar noticed when she unlocked the apartment door was the light in the living room. Frowning, she beckoned Lena to follow her as she moved towards the source of the light, taking note of the empty beer bottle and cooking equipment in the kitchen. Alex was always very tidy, and she would never leave any lights on when she went to bed.

Seeing a new, and unfamiliar leather jacket slung over the back of one of their chairs that the pieces clicked together.

“Maggie’s still here!” Kara hissed gleefully at Lena over her shoulder, not missing the way her girlfriend rolled her eyes.

When Kara saw the couch, she couldn’t help the small squeal that left her mouth as she grabbed hold of Lena’s arm, hard.

Alex lay on the sofa, head cushioned in Maggie’s lap. One of Maggie’s arms was wrapped round Alex’s waist, the other buried deep in Alex’s hair.

“Oh. My. God.” Kara’s grin was so wide that it was starting to hurt. “That is the most adorable thing I have ever seen.” Whipping her phone out of her pocket she snapped at least five different photos before Lena could even speak.

“I don’t think Alex would approve of all those photos.” Lena remarked, as she pulled her own phone out.

“She’ll get over it.” Kara whispered back. “Besides when she and Maggie are dating she will want all of these cute photos.” With one last fond glance at her sister and Maggie Kara ushered Lena back into the kitchen. “Let’s get cleaned up and head to bed.”

* * *

 

Alex was woken the next morning by the sunlight streaming in through the windows of the living room, right onto her face. Squinting against the harsh light, she made to stretch, desperate to pop her back.

She froze when she realised there was a warm soft body next to hers, legs tangled with hers and an arm tight and comforting round her waist.

Mind still groggy Alex reacted on instinct, flailing with her arms she pushed against the person, sending them flying onto the floor with a startled cry.

“Ouch! What the hell Danvers?!”

Alex froze again when she recognised Maggie’s indignant voice, the memories of the night before flooding back.

Maggie levered herself to her knees, one hand clamped over her eye where Alex’s waving arms had connected.

“Oh my god Sawyer!” Alex was up off the sofa in an instant, hands instinctively reaching up to assess the damage. “Are you ok?”

“I’ve had worse ways to wake up next to a woman.” Maggie replied. “And I’ve definitely had better.” She winked, wincing at the sharp pain the motion prompted.

Alex blushed at the comment, her mind still remembering how good Maggie’s body had just felt pressed up against her own on the couch.

“I’m really sorry.” She apologised again. “You’ll probably have a bruise.”

“Looks like we’ll match.” Maggie joked, gesturing to Alex’s still fading bruise, fingertips brushing gently against her.

“Yeah, looks like we will.”

“Well, well, well.”

At the sound of Lena’s voice Maggie and Alex jumped apart, neither realising how close they had been standing.

“Good morning Maggie.” Lena continued, smirking at Maggie, who had recovered quicker than Alex. Maggie countered the look with a raised eyebrow. “Good sleep?”

“Morning Luthor.” She replied. “Best sleep I’ve had in a while.” She winked at Alex again, smirking when the elder Danvers blushed fiercely.

“Maggie!” Kara came bounding out of her room and came to stop next to Lena. “You’re here.”

“Yes, I am Little Danvers.” Maggie looked from Lena to Kara, both wearing equally smug looks on their faces. “I should really get going.”

“Oh.” Alex felt the response slip out before she could stop it, gaining the attention of Maggie, Lena and Kara. “I mean, I’m really sorry again. About…you know, they eye.”

“Don’t worry about it Danvers.” Maggie smiled as she plucked her jacket off the back of the chair. “You can make it up to me tonight.”

“Tonight?” Alex frowned.

Maggie smirked. “Yes, the bar tonight. I’ll have another reason for you.”

Alex ignored Kara’s excited squeak behind her, concentrating instead on Maggie and her beautiful dimpled smile.

“I wouldn’t miss it.”

Maggie grinned back, allowing Alex to walk her to the door. “Bye Luthor, Little Danvers.”

“Bye Maggie.” Theyu chorused back together, matching grins back on their faces.

_Insufferable couple._ Alex thought as she closed the door behind Maggie, knowing that they were about to get _even_ more insufferable.

Sure enough, the second the door clicked back into place Alex felt Kara’s hands close round her wrists in a vice like, excited grip.

“Tell. Me. Everything!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that. The idea for Alex and Maggie falling asleep cuddling actually came from a commenter on chapter 5. So thank you to 'T' for that. 
> 
> As always please let me know what you thought in the comments.


	10. Reason 9: Pool/Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex play pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, first of all I am so sorry for the delay in getting this chapter to you. I was away for all of November in New Zealand and had no time to write. I got home a few days ago and time has been spent catching up with people and searching for a job, I also hit a horrific bout of writers block which I managed to beat through today. 
> 
> Please accept my apologies for how long this has taken and have this chapter which has Maggie's atrocious pool skills, irrational Alex and the return of Maxwell Lord. There's also some angst too and a warning for some homophobic language towards the end of the chapter, so if you don't want to read that skip past Maggie and Alex's interactions with Max. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who messaged and commented on the last chapter, and however you choose to celebrate this time of year I hope you all enjoy it!

Alex shifted nervously from side to side, eyes trained on the door of the bar across the street. It was a bar she had been in countless times over the years, often walking in without a second thought.

She had currently been standing across the street for fifteen minutes.

Somewhere inside was Maggie.

Maggie, who Alex had woken up next to that morning.

When she closed her eyes, she could still feel Maggie’s body pressed against her own, legs tangled, head against her shoulder.

It had taken roughly an hour after Maggie’s departure from the flat for Alex’s panic to set in.

Her feelings for Maggie she was discovering ran much deeper than she could ever have anticipated. She knew that Maggie was thoughtful, the visit and cookies after Leslie’s tackle at the soccer game the week before had proved that. But the previous night had been something else, Alex had shown more of herself, let down more of her walls than she could ever remember doing.

Maggie had seen some of Alex’s greatest insecurities, seen Alex at her most vulnerable. And Maggie had done what only Kara had managed to do before her, she had calmed Alex down, she had made her smile.

She had made Alex feel safe.

And she had done it all with barely more than a few words and a warm smile.

Kara and Lena had pounced on Alex the second she had closed the door behind Maggie, their demands to know every detail about what had happened the night before so insistent and so loud that Alex was sure that Maggie was going to hear them all the way to the ground floor. After a while of staunch resistance, Alex eventually told them what had happened, (it was after all, almost impossible to resist Kara’s pout), although she left out some of the details of exactly how upset her phone call with her mother had made her.

If the sympathetic look in Kara’s eyes was any indication Alex knew she had probably guessed that particular part of the story.

Alex was only allowed to retreat to the relative safety of her room after Kara and Lena had dissected the entire evening’s interactions several times through thoroughly, talking more to each other than Alex about it.

Once she had a door between her and them Alex let out a breath she was pretty sure she had been holding in since she had woken up. Her chest felt tight and there was a building sense of panic that she could feel rising in her stomach like a tidal wave.

She was truly fucked.

She had fallen for Maggie. Hard.

The admission to herself was both oddly liberating, whilst at the same time, utterly terrifying.

Alex knew that she wanted to give Maggie the date, that the other girl had already earned it ten times over since the stupid bet had started.

Heck, she had been willing to give it to her the moment she hit her in the face with the baseball.

Everything that had happened since then had only served to strengthen Alex’s feelings, make her fall a little harder, a little faster. She felt like she was standing on the edge of a cliff, one foot dangling out into the air, nothing below her, just wishing she had the courage to fall.

Alex hadn’t been completely truthful with Kara when they had spoken about her reasons for not dating. Whilst it was true that Alex did worry about expectations, about intimacy and that dating just might not be for her, there were other worries too, worries that Alex kept only to herself.

The first worry was that Alex wasn’t sure she could take the responsibility, the idea of someone placing their heart and feelings in her hands, for her to take of, to protect, the trust involved in that, terrified her no end. She couldn’t help but shake the feeling that she would be a bad girlfriend, unable to separate her other commitments with her responsibility to a partner. She could all too easily break someone’s heart.

The thought of doing that to Maggie was reprehensible to her.

Alex’s other worry was her own inability to let go of control, in every aspect of her life she liked to be the one in charge, to know exactly how things were going to pan out, to be able to influence the outcome of her decisions. Dating would mean giving up some of that control, allowing her feelings not to be completely her own, to have someone else in her life apart from Kara who she could open up to, rely on, trust with her emotions.

Alex knew she was her own worst enemy, that just talking about her worries with Kara, or anyone, would more than likely go a long way to calming them. But like she couldn’t bear to hear the pitying tone in her mother’s voice after they thought and apologised to each other, she couldn’t bear to see the pitying look in Kara’s eyes, of feeling like there was something wrong with her.

All of this and more was going through Alex’s head as she paced her room, teeth grinding down against each other frantically, eyes flitting to the clock every few minutes as it ticked down closer and closer to meeting Maggie at the bar.

Maggie. The bet.

There were two reasons left, two reasons and two days before Alex needed to make a decision.

Should she give Maggie the date?

The answer was an unequivocal yes. In her heart anyway.

Her head was being more of a problem.

Every time she opened herself up to the fantasies of giving Maggie a chance, of the dates they could go on, the relationship they could have together, without fail her mind threw up barriers; her insecurities and worries, every single scenario that could go wrong would play in front of her eyes like some warped movie montage.

Nearly all of them included losing Maggie.

It had taken most of the day for Alex to work up the courage to even leave the apartment, to sneak past a still snickering Kara and Lena, both of whom wished her luck in a chorus. It had taken every ounce of her will power to not turn back and hide in her room the entire fifteen-minute walk to the pub.

Which is where she found herself now, standing on the opposite side of the street, staring at the door of the bar.

“Get it together Danvers.” She muttered fiercely to herself, hands clenching inside her pockets.

The verbal reminder seemed to help get her moving, one foot in front of the other until she was at the door, the noise from inside louder now as she placed one hand on the wood.

With one last deep breath she pushed.

* * *

She spotted Maggie instantly, her eyes zeroing on the smaller brunette as she lounged by the pool table. Alex took a moment to just watch as Maggie talked to one of the waiters, her eyes sparkling as she spoke, one hand clutching the pool cue, the other gesturing wildly in time with whatever story she was telling.

Maggie’s eyes flitted over to the door and grinned widely as her gaze landed on Alex, who couldn’t help but return the smile, some of the nervousness that had been swirling round in her stomach all day receding at the mere sight of Maggie’s smile.

_Boy you’re in trouble._

Alex ignored the small voice in the back of her mind, focusing instead of weaving through the people until she reached Maggie’s side.

“Danvers!” Maggie’s grin hadn’t dimmed, if anything it had only grown. “I was starting to think you weren’t going to show.”

“Sorry I’m late.” Alex tried to ignore the way her stomach flipped when Maggie reached out and brushed a hand against her arm. “How’s your face?”

Maggie’s hand flew up to touch the bruise that had formed around her eye. “Oh, it’s fine, I’ve had worse trust me.”

“Like a dog bite?”

“Ouch, low blow Danvers.” Maggie shook the hand that still had several band aids covering the healing cuts in Alex’s direction. “I was hoping you would forget about that.”

“Not a chance.”

“Well, I was going to offer you a drink, but I don’t think you deserve one now.” Maggie leant back against the pool table.

Alex rolled her eyes. “I’ll get this round, and then you can tell me why you’ve brought me here.”

The sound of Maggie’s laughter followed her to the bar.

By the time she came back with two beers Maggie had set up the pool balls and was lifting the triangle off, she accepted the drink Alex offered her with a nod of thanks.

“So, tell me Danvers, how do you fancy your chances?” Maggie asked, cocking her head to one side and taking a casual sip of her beer.

Alex arched an eyebrow. “My chances at what?”

Maggie gestured to the table. “Do you want to break, or shall I?”

“You want to play me?” Alex asked, both eyebrows raising in surprise. “Is this one of your reasons?”

“Maybe.” Maggie replied coyly. “Will all depend on how it goes.”

Alex snorted, shaking her head and taking a swig of her drink. Placing the bottle down on the nearest table she snatched up a cue and twirled it in her hand.

“Alright then Sawyer, you’re on.” 

Maggie grinned, dimples popping in such an adorable way that Alex had to clench her hands harder round the cue to stop herself from reaching out. This desire only increased when Maggie stepped away from the table and bowed low.

“After you my lady.”

* * *

Maggie, it turned out, was terrible at pool.

Alex had won the first game very swiftly in five minutes, potting all her balls and the black before Maggie had had a chance to pot more than three of hers. The second game had been much of the same, Alex winning very comfortably with three of Maggie’s balls still left on the table.

Now they were in the third game, and even though Alex had only just broken Maggie was already in trouble.

“Oh dear.” Alex stifled a laugh as Maggie’s shot missed the ball she had been aiming for, sending the white ball rattling into the far pocket.

Maggie sighed heavily, her head dropping to the felt, mumbling something under her breath.

“What was that?”

“I said, that was deliberate.”

Alex threw her head back and laughed as Maggie straightened up, the pout on her face was downright adorable and Alex couldn’t help herself; reaching out as she passed by Maggie to take her own shot she pinched the smaller woman’s cheeks, laughing again at the indignant gasp the motion prompted. “Of course it was.”

“You’re a patronising shit Danvers.” Maggie grumbled as Alex sauntered round the table, she was surprised to see an uncharacteristic blush tinging the tips of Maggie’s ears.

“It’s about time it was my turn.” Alex replied with a smirk as she easily potted her next ball, leaving her only two more before she was on the black. “I’ve dealt with your sass for the last two years.”

“You’ve loved my sass don’t lie.” Maggie seemed to have regained her composure and was offering Alex a smirk of her own. “Don’t think I don’t see that little smile you try and hide.” She leant against her cue and pointed a finger at the corner of Alex’s mouth. “Like that one right there.”

Alex couldn’t help the twitching of a smile, simultaneously hating and loving that Maggie had noticed that. “Ok, I guess sometimes you can be amusing.”

“Sometimes!” Maggie pretended to look offended. “I am a comedic genius, 24/7.” Leaning down she smacked the white ball, probably a little harder than necessary, resulting in the ball bouncing off the table.

Alex laughed loudly. “Your pool playing is certainly hilarious.” She sniggered as Maggie chased after the stray ball, face reddening. “I’m hoping it’s not one of your reasons because you’re about as good as Winn.”

“Now there’s no need to be mean.” Maggie pouted, rolling the ball across to Alex, who quickly lined up and took her final couple of shots, easily winning the game.

“Stop pouting and go and get the next round.” Alex made a shooing motion with one hand, chuckling when Maggie responded with her middle finger. As the smaller woman headed away to the bar, Alex started to set the balls up again, sneaking glances to Maggie as she did so. It still surprised her how Maggie was able to make her both nervous and yet completely comfortable at the same time, just her presence was enough to quieten the small voice in Alex’s head that never seemed to stop talking. All the worries she had spent all day agonising over were still there, lingering with heavy intent in the back of her mind, and she could still feel the underlying dread at having to make a decision weighing down on her. But when she was around Maggie, it was hard to worry about it, hard to see it as a big problem. Right now, all she wanted to do was enjoy being in Maggie’s company, enjoy the sparkle in her eyes, the sound of her laugh, the warmth in her smile.

She hadn’t realised she had zoned out she felt a poke in her side. Blinking, she looked round to find Maggie standing waving a beer bottle in her face. “Earth to Danvers.”

“Sorry, I was miles away.”

“Lost in thoughts of me?” Maggie teased.

“Pfftt, you wish.” Alex covered her nervous response with a cough, swiftly changing the conversation. “Another game?”

“Definitely.” Maggie rubbed her hands together, fixing Alex with a devilish smile. “This is going to be my game, I can feel it.”

“Oh yeah?” Alex bantered back. “How so?”

“I’m going to change my tactics.”

Turned out, that Maggie’s new tactics meant playing dirty.

It started innocently enough; on Alex’s first shot Maggie swept her hair over one shoulder, revealing the long expanse of her neck.

Alex’s shot lacked any real power, but she still managed to pot her ball.

Unsatisfied by the result, Maggie upped her game; making a show of removing her leather jacket before her next shot, revealing the tank top she was wearing underneath.

Alex couldn’t help the widening of her eyes as Maggie leaned down to take a shot, the muscles in her biceps taught.

She was still a little distracted when it came to her turn, the cue rolling loosely in her hands, her shot was wild, uncoordinated and the ball spun in the opposite direction to which she had intended.

She ignored Maggie’s soft laugh.

Realising that her plan was working Maggie intensified her efforts, using her muscles and dimples to devastating effect. Whenever Alex was lining up a shot, Maggie made sure that she was directly in Alex’s line of sight, driving her near to distraction with flexes of her arms, or coy smirks that had Alex’s mind racing straight to the gutter.

Alex couldn’t bring herself to call her out for cheating.

After still Alex won the game, (albeit with only one ball separating them), Maggie moved from visual distractions…to physical ones.

She started by brushing up against Alex’s back whenever she leant over for her turn, fingertips brushing against the exposed skin of her wrist and trailing up, leaving goose bumps in their wake. Alex’s sharp inhales were difficult to disguise, and she knew Maggie had heard them because her movements became firmer, more deliberate with each shot.

“You’re looking a little wobbly there Danvers.”

Alex jumped slightly when Maggie’s voice sounded right by her ear, her mind noticing two things simultaneously.

One; that Maggie’s voice had taken on a husky tone that Alex had heard only once before, in the bar the weekend before, as they danced, as their lips had been millimetres from touching, the tone that sent a shiver from the top of Alex’s spine to the bottom of her toes.

Two; that Maggie had managed to get close to Alex without her realising, _incredibly_ close.

In fact, her whole body was pressed tightly against Alex’s, hands resting gently on her hips, fingers inching under Alex’s shirt to brush against sensitive skin.

Alex’s hand trembled, the cue slipping to one side and skidding across the felt.

Maggie’s chuckle ghosted over her ear, Alex swallowed.

_You are a big gay mess._

Ignoring the little voice in her head for what felt like the millionth time that evening, Alex made to step back from the table.

Only to collide with Maggie’s body.

Turning slowly, Alex met Maggie’s mischievous look with steady eyes. “It’s your move.”

“I’m quite happy waiting for you to make yours.” Maggie murmured, her hands coming to rest loosely on the pool table, bracketing Alex’s hips. She knew that if she moved even an inch in either direction Maggie would yield, Maggie would move, of that Alex had no doubt.

“What do you mean?” her voice didn’t sound like her own, a cross between a croak and a husk, lower than usual, something that only Maggie seemed to be able to bring out in her.

“I’ve been making all the moves Danvers, I thought it was time I gave you the chance to reciprocate.”

“You’re supposed to be winning me over.” Alex mentally congratulated herself on levelling out her voice, on keeping the flirtatious note even. “Surely tonight I should be getting reason number 9?”

Maggie chuckled, one hand leaving the table to come and rub the back of her neck, her expression almost sheepish.

“Yeah, well, I had to adapt my plans slightly. My reason was going to be that I could kick your ass at pool and make you laugh about it.” she looked round Alex to the table where her balls still outnumbered Alex’s. “But I think it’s safe to say that that has failed spectacularly.”

Alex couldn’t help but laugh, her head falling forward slightly, coming to rest against Maggie’s shoulder, much like it had the week before in her flat, when Maggie had brought her cookies. The first time she had truly admitted to herself that she could give Maggie a chance.

Maggie’s hands were soft at her waist, comforting and Alex instinctively moved closer into the embrace.

She didn’t quite know why, she didn’t know how, but the closer she got to Maggie, the more her worries seemed to melt away, into the dark recesses of her mind.

Lifting her head, Alex saw the same charged look in Maggie’s eyes that she knew was reflected in her own. It was the look they had both been wearing the night before, before they had fallen asleep together on the sofa. The tension crackling between them was the same, the glances from eyes to lips, the subtle tightening of fingers on skin.

“So, do you have a back up plan?” she didn’t realise she had spoken until Maggie smiled, a real smile that betrayed that in this moment, she was as nervous as Alex.

“You know me Danvers,” she muttered, her breath washing over Alex’s face, “I _always_ have a back up plan.”

Alex didn’t know who bridged the distance between them, didn’t know who made the first move, all she knew was that Maggie’s lips were against hers.

She felt weightless, she felt sparks, she felt fire, she felt fireworks. Every cliched thought in the book; that’s what kissing Maggie felt like.

Her hands cradled Maggie’s face, her skin soft and warm under her fingertips. The kiss was sweet, but hard enough to belay the fiery passion that Alex knew was bubbling just below the surface for her, and if the way Maggie gripped her hips and pressed her back against the pool table was any indication then there was a similar fire in her too.

Maggie tilted her head to the side, deepening the kiss and pushing further into Alex, there was a sense of urgency to her movements that thrilled Alex, that set her nerves alight. Her hands slid down a slender neck, across a thrumming pulse until they landed on Maggie’s shoulders.

Alex wasn’t sure she needed Maggie to finish her reasons, this kiss was everything she needed.

“Well, well, well.”

The voice that drifted over Maggie’s shoulder was the last one that Alex wanted to hear. Pulling regretfully away from Maggie she opened her eyes to find the cold, smirk of Maxwell Lord staring back at her. Behind him stood Rick Malverne, a similar smirk on his face that made Alex’s stomach roll.

She felt Maggie tense against her, her fingers digging tighter in Alex’s hips.

“What do you want Lord?” Alex didn’t even try to disguise the venom in her voce.

“That’s quite the show you two are putting on there.” It was Rick who spoke this time.

“Fuck off Rick.” Alex spat through clenched teeth.

“This all part of your little bet?” Max motioned to the two of them.

“It’s none of your business.” Maggie replied hotly, her hands had finally left Alex’s waist as she moved to stand next to her.

Max ignored her, taking a step closer he leered at Alex. “I didn’t realise that kind of thing worked on you.” He looked her up and down lewdly, her skin crawling at the motion. “If I had known that it was this easy to get you dating I’d have tried it long ago. I have plenty of reasons for you to date me.” The lewdness in his gaze intensified, leaving Alex in no doubt about what he meant by ‘reasons’.

Alex rolled her eyes, determined not to let it show how much he got under her skin, knowing that it only served to egg him on. “In your dreams Lord.”

“Oh, you are.” Max grinned. “Frequently.”

Alex felt Maggie stiffen beside her and willed the other woman to keep still, knowing it was better to let some of his more lecherous comments slide, no matter how much she wished she could plant a fist right between his beady little eyes. She placed a warning hand on Maggie’s wrist, squeezing softly but keeping her eyes on Max and Rick.

“What do you want Max? If it’s to annoy the shit out of everyone in a 100ft radius then I think I can safely say that you’ve succeeded.”

Max laughed, turning to look briefly at Rick before turning his attention back to Alex and Maggie. “Now, now, there’s no need to be rude.” He chided as if speaking to a child. “We merely came over here to see if you’d like to join us for a drink.”

“No thanks, we’re good here.” Alex replied, her teeth starting to ache from how hard she was clenching them together. “I don’t know how many times I have to try and get it through your dense skull Max, but I’m not interested in dating you, or any man for that matter.”

“Oh, anyone can be persuaded.” Max looked between Maggie and Alex with an arched eyebrow and Alex didn’t need to look at Maggie to know that she was looking as repulsed as Alex was. “If given the right motivation.”

Alex bit back a scathing retort that rose in her mouth like bile, instead she just scoffed. “Go away Max, before you embarrass yourself.”

Neither of them moved and Alex was about to grab Maggie and move away when Rick spoke again, and that was when everything went wrong.

 “You know Danvers, whilst it’s been fun to watch this whole charade play out.” Rick wiggled his fingers at them. “Does it really need to be so…public, so in everybody’s faces? Not that seeing two fine women such as yourself get up close and personal is wonderful, but you could at least share with the rest of us.” He gestured to himself and Max.

“Excuse me?”

It took Alex a second to realise that it wasn’t her who had spoken, but Maggie, and that the other woman had moved, planting herself between Alex and Rick, staring him down with hard eyes.

Rick looked down at Maggie with a curl in his lip. “You heard me.” The words were a challenge, one that Alex prayed that Maggie would not rise to.

Unfortunately, she did.

“Now, maybe you two boys have spent a little bit too much time hunched over in your rooms watching dirty movies where men like you swoop in to ‘persuade’ two women that you’re exactly what they need, and maybe in your misogynistic, neanderthal-like brains that’s a perfect world. But here, in the real world, I can safely inform you that the _last_ thing we, or any woman for that matter, needs is your presence anywhere near us.”

“Wow, she’s feisty.” Rick chuckled. “I guess it’s true what they say about girls on sports teams. Just a bunch of angry dykes.”

Maggie growled and took a step forward, her expression so intimidating that even Rick looked a little uncertain, taking a step away from her.

“Just push me, and you’ll see just how angry I can get. Now, why don’t you and your friend here move along and try and find a way to pick up women that doesn’t involve belittling and harassing them. Or, just do us all a favour and stop trying entirely. I speak with some confidence for the female population when I say that nobody will miss your efforts.”

Rick’s face was fast turning the shade of a tomato and Alex could see his hands were shaking with fury, for a moment she was worried that he might swing for Maggie and she found her own body tensing in preparation to step in if Rick so much as raised a hand to Maggie.

Their interaction had gained quite a few stares and it was probably this that stopped either Rick or Max responding to Maggie. Instead with a few muttered curses, words that Alex could only imagine were incredibly offensive they sloped off, casting Alex and Maggie dark glares over their shoulders as they did so.

As the door swung shut behind them Maggie turned to Alex, a dimpled smile already forming on her face. “Well, we sure showed them!”

It could have been that the whole bar was watching them. It could have been that she was still too much in her own head after her earlier freak out, that the situation was so out of her control. It could have been that Alex just wasn’t sure how to react watching someone else standing up for her. Or perhaps it was simply that everything was too overwhelming, her head too full of thoughts, but Alex felt an irrational annoyance bubbling up in her chest, threatening to explode.

Right at Maggie.

“I don’t need you to protect me.” She snapped.

The grin faded slowly from Maggie’s face, clearly struggling to process Alex’s change in mood. Alex didn’t wait for her recover, but ploughed on, despite the small voice in her head screaming to stop, that none of this was Maggie’s fault.

“I can stand up for myself, just because you’re trying to impress me doesn’t mean you can speak for me. I could have handled those guys fine, and without drawing attention of half the bar to it.”

The irony that her outburst now was drawing an even bigger crowd was one that Alex was astutely ignoring.

“Danvers…” Maggie tried to speak but Alex cut her off.

“This was a bad idea, I shouldn’t have agreed to this stupid bet in the first place.”

“Alex!” Maggie took a step forward, her eyes wide and hands out, gently, as if trying to calm a wild beast. “Come on.”

“I should have realised this wouldn’t end well,” Alex knew she was speaking more to herself than Maggie but she couldn’t stop, couldn’t rationalise. All she could do was protect herself. “I have so much else going on, I have my work, the team, Kara. I just don’t have…” she threw her arms up in the air. “I should go.”

“Alex!” Maggie repeated, seemingly unable to keep up with what was happening.

Alex knew she had to leave, get out and get home where she could break down properly. Away from prying eyes.

“I’ll see you.” The goodbye came out as a croak and Alex could feel her own heart breaking, resentment at her own cowardice flooding her body as she turned and walked away as quickly as she dared, determined to keep her back straight, her face impassive.

“Alex, don’t go.” She heard Maggie call after her and for a heart stopping moment she thought that she may give chase, she didn’t think her resolve would hold out if she had to look into Maggie’s eyes again, to see the pain and confusion, all caused by her.

They weren’t even dating, and Alex had managed to hurt her.

* * *

It seemed to take an eternity to get home and Alex’s hands were shaking by the time she was slotting the key into the lock.

Kara and Lena were in the kitchen, laughing as they bent over the stove. At the sound of the door, Kara whirled round, her grin wide and expectant.

This fell as soon as she set eyes on Alex.

“Alex!” hurrying over Kara skidded to a halt a couple of feet away, hands stretched out but not quite touching, unsure of what to do. “What happened, are you hurt?”

At her sister’s alarmed tone Alex felt the sobs she had been working to contain break free, not even caring that Lena was stood watching she stepped forward, crumpling into Kara’s arms and allowing herself to break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks out from hiding place* sorry for the angst! Alex isn't the most rational person when it comes to her emotions.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed that and please do let me know what you thought in the comments, kudos also welcome!


	11. Reason 10: I really like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy steps in. Maggie makes an important decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Please enjoy the penultimate chapter of this story, I'm afraid the angst theme continues a little bit here but bear with me, we will get our happy ending! Thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter.

It was Friday.

The day before the beach party.

The day that Maggie should have given her tenth and final reason.

She had expected to feel confident by this stage, the final reason just the icing on the amazing cake of reasons she’d come up with to dazzle Alex Danvers.

Instead Maggie was lying in her bed, staring unseeing at the ceiling, wondering just how things had gone so badly wrong.

Less than twenty-four hours before everything had been there for the taking, and whilst she had come away from the Danvers’ sister’s flat with a black eye and sore head, Maggie had walked away with a smile on her face, a smile that had stayed all the way home and into her living room, where she had fallen onto a heavily protesting James who’d been lounging on the sofa watching TV.

He had listened with rapt attention to her story of all that had happened since she had left the flat the previous night, gasping in all the right places and clapping heartily when she finished.

“You are _definitely_ getting that date!” he’d crowed, pulling Maggie into a bear hug that squeezed all the air from her body.

Maggie had been of the same mind all the way through the day as she had run her errands, just counting the minutes until she would meet up with Alex again.

In her head, Maggie had figured pool would be a great penultimate reason, a light-hearted way for the two of them to unwind and bond. Maggie knew that she wasn’t the best of pool players, but she figured she would be able to win at least one game.

Clearly, like the flowers, Maggie should have asked about Alex’s pool playing abilities in her weekly meet ups with Kara.

Not that Maggie minded all that much at being beaten. Alex Danvers’ victory smirk was a deadly combination of the cutest and sexiest thing that Maggie had ever seen. And on top of that, Maggie had had endless fun when she realised she could explore all the different ways she could distract Alex from the game. There was something very satisfying about watching the other woman’s eye widen whenever she leant over the table, seeing the evidence that Alex was attracted to her, wanted her, reflected back at her.

Everything had been going perfectly, to the point where Maggie could almost believe it was a date.

She hadn’t meant to get that close to Alex, but the opportunity had been too good to pass up. Their bodies pressed together had thrown her right back to the club, the way they had moved together. Just being that close to Alex always left her head spinning, not sure if she was coming and going.

The kiss had been a surprise, a glorious unplanned surprise, so much so that Maggie had almost had to pinch herself to prove it was real, that she was really kissing Alex Danvers. But that would have meant moving, pulling away and there was no way in hell that Maggie was going to move a muscle. She could have stayed where she was forever.

Of course, the perfect moment was shattered by Max and Rick’s arrival. That was when everything had gone to shit. Spectacularly.

Maggie knew that she probably should have held her tongue, that she shouldn’t have risen to Rick or Max’s bait. But she had been on the receiving end of too many lewd stares, of requests by men for her and her partner to join them in bed to fill out some perverted fantasy. Had been objectified and oppressed too many times in the same breath.

She had seen red, and before she fully knew what was happening she was between Alex and the two men, the desire to protect them both from their words, to put them in their place overwhelming everything else. The words had left her mouth before, and for a moment she thought she had gone too far, that Rick or Max might react violently against her, or worse, Alex. Luckily the full attention of the bar was on them and it was probably this that kept Maggie from getting a punch to the face, that had sent the two of them skulking out the bar.

Maggie didn’t know what kind of reaction she had expected from Alex, but it certainly hadn’t been anger. And she certainly didn’t expect everything they had built in the previous two weeks to come crashing down around her within seconds.

She had thought things had been going well, but suddenly in the blink of an eye they were back to square one.

Alex had closed off, Maggie had seen it flip in her eyes like a switch. Retreating far away into a place Maggie couldn’t follow.

She just wished she knew what had caused it. How to fix it.

* * *

James had knocked on her door in the early afternoon, asking tentatively if there was anything she needed, offering for the first time all semester to cook. She had told him about all that had happened at the bar when she’d arrived home, his confusion matching hers, his eyes wide and concerned, as if he was waiting for her to break down.

Maggie didn’t cry. She hadn’t cried since her parents had chucked her out, and she refused to start now.

James had also offered to track down Max and Rick and beat them to a pulp. She had been sorely tempted to take him up on it.

Not feeling like eating, Maggie had declined the offer of food. But now, a few hours later she could feel hunger gnawing away in her stomach, along with the feeling of dread that hadn’t dissipated since the evening before.

Realising that sitting alone in her room wasn’t going to solve anything Maggie had forced herself to get up. James made no comment as she slumped down in a chair next to him at the table, hand delving into a box of cereal, merely raising an eyebrow before returning his attention back to his textbook.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Maggie concentrating on each mouthful of cereal. James waiting, knowing that when the time was right, Maggie would speak her mind.

“Did I do the wrong thing?” the question when it came was quiet and unsure, so unlike Maggie’s usual brashness.

James raised his eyebrows in surprise. “What do you mean?”

“By stepping in, I acted without thinking, I thought it was the right thing. But maybe she was right, by jumping in I was acting like all those guys who assume that they know best, that all a woman needs is to protect them. She can speak for herself, I knew that, I just…”

“You saw red.” James supplied. “You reacted to the situation.” Leaning forward he placed a hand over hers, squeezing gently. “You need to stop being so hard on yourself. Rick and Max weren’t hassling just Alex, they were hassling you too, you were defending yourself, the way you’ve had to for years. That’s nothing to blame yourself for.”

“Maybe,” Maggie didn’t look convinced, “but the more I think about it. Last night just proved that this whole bet seems to have been a terrible idea. All I seem to have done is hurt her, or make a fool out of myself. And for what? So that if by some miracle she had agreed to go out with me she can just see that I’m not good enough, that she definitely deserves better than someone who can’t give her what she needs.”

James was out of his chair before she had even finished speaking, his arms encircling her shoulder and pulling her into his chest. He knew that Maggie was her harshest critic, demeaning and belittling herself before anyone else had the chance too, never letting anyone in for fear they would leave. He knew he was one of the privileged few who saw the vulnerability behind her cocky dimpled smile and not for the first time he cursed her parents; the people who were supposed to love her unconditionally, but who had made their own daughter feel that she was unworthy of love.

He also knew that she had been letting down those walls for Alex, and even though he liked the elder Danvers he sent a small curse her way for hurting his best friend.

“You listen to me.” He spoke softly, but firmly.” You deserve the world, Maggie Sawyer. And I will keep telling you that until it sinks into that stubborn head of yours. I know you think you’re broken, but you are not.” Maggie scoffed, and James knew she was thinking about the night before.

“Look, I don’t know why Alex reacted the way she did last night, but I’m sure she had her reasons, and her own demons. It doesn’t make it right, but I think you need to talk to her, let her explain. Because what I do know is that in the past two weeks there had been a change in her. One that is totally and completely down to you.”

Maggie scoffed again, not willing to believe that someone else had seen what she had secretly hoped was happening.

“You can ask anyone.” James carried on. “Kara’s noticed, Winn has definitely noticed.”

“Then why did she tell me last night that it was a mistake?” Maggie’s voice was small again, her hands tightening almost imperceptibly against his arms. “If I’ve made such a difference why did she walk away without a word, without looking back.”

“I don’t know.” James wished he had an answer. “Only she knows that.”

Maggie pulled away from him, mouth pinched in a motion that he recognised as the one she used when she was trying to contain her emotions. After a moment of what looked like deep thought her expression cleared, morphing into something he could only describe as steely determination.

“What are you thinking?” James asked.

“I need to go and find her.” Was Maggie’s only reply before she snatched her keys off the side and strode out the door.

* * *

“Alex, please come out.” Kara pleaded, knocking softly on her sister’s door. When there was no answer she cast a glance back towards Lena who was hovering a few feet away. Lena shrugged helplessly, having no more idea of what to do than Kara.

Since breaking down in Kara’s arms Alex had barely spoken, despite Kara’s pleading to tell her what was wrong.  From the few words she did mumble both Kara and Lena were able to deduce that something had happened at the bar and that it had involved Maggie, Rick and Max.

Once her sobs had subsided and she appeared to have regained some composure Alex had shut herself in her room, refusing to come out and not replying to any of Kara’s questions. At Lena’s suggestion Kara had left Alex overnight, but had barely made it a couple of hours before she was creeping out of bed and into Alex’s room.

She knew her sister was awake, she could see her eyes reflecting in the light of the moon that streamed through the open blinds, but other than a small grunt she hadn’t acknowledged Kara’s presence.

Kara had sat most of the night on the edge of Alex’s bed, hand resting over Alex’s, until sleep had gotten the best of her.

She had woken up in her own bed, Alex shut back in her room, having carried Kara back through.

“Alex, you’re starting to scare me. I need you to let me in.” Kara couldn’t help some of the panic that had been building in her chest bleed into her tone. She had never seen Alex like this before, and she had no idea how to help.

It appeared to work. There was the sound of shuffling on the other side of the door before it creaked open slowly. Kara stepped back, allowing Alex to linger in the doorway.

She looked exhausted, eyes gaunt, face pinched as she regarded Kara and Lena with an expression that was a mixture of guilt and weariness.

“I’m sorry.” Her voice was hoarse, from lack of use or from crying Kara didn’t know. The image just about broke her heart.

“It’s fine.” Kara beckoned with one hand, not wanting to touch without permission.

Alex leant into the touch, allowing Kara to lead her to the sofa. Lena lingered in the kitchen, unsure if she should come closer, as the two sisters settled on the sofa she busied herself making coffee, needing to do something.

Kara accepted the two cups that her girlfriend handed over with a grateful smile and a lingering brush against Lena’s wrist. The gesture helping to calm the youngest Luthor’s expression and nerves. Alex managed a small smile, taking a deep draught of the hot liquid. 

“I’m sorry.” She repeated. “I just needed some time, to…get myself sorted you know, before I told you.”

Kara took a deep breath and fidgeted with her cup, a sure sign that a confession was coming. Alex tilted her head to one side, recognising the signs immediately. Lena kept the thought to herself that the motion was very familiar to a gesture that Maggie liked to use.

“What did you do Kara?”

“I didn’t know how to help because I didn’t know what was wrong.” Kara stared down at her cup. “So, I might have called James to find out.”

She winced, expecting Alex to start shouting.

Instead Alex merely sighed, running a hand through her hair she bit her lip.

“I suppose that’s fair enough. I’m guessing he told you what happened.”

Kara nodded. “As much as he could anyway.” Leaning forward she wrapped her arms around Alex, drawing her closer. “I’m so sorry you guys had to deal with those two bastards.”

“You want me to track them down?” Lena asked. “I’m sure I could make life very difficult for them.”

Alex chuckled weakly, the first happy noise that had come out of her since the night before. “As tempting an offer as it is, they’re not worth it. I can handle the likes of Max and Rick.”

“So, what happened with Maggie?” Kara asked quietly, noticing Alex’s expression fall at the mention of the other woman.

“I just…we…I don’t think…” Alex ran an irate hand through her hair, exhaling loudly in frustration. “I can’t do this.”

“Do what?”

Alex didn’t reply immediately. “I should never have agreed to the bet. I mean, who am I kidding? I can’t date.”

Kara squeezed Alex tighter. “You can date, you deserve to be happy Alex, and you’ve been happier these past two weeks than I’ve seen you in a long time. Maggie makes you happy.” Alex didn’t reply so Kara ploughed on. “I don’t know fully what happened between you two last night, why you walked away, but I do know that whatever it is that’s bothering you, whatever is holding you back can be fixed. It’s not too late, you can still fix this with Maggie, if that’s what you want.”

“I don’t know what I want.” Alex gently extracted herself from Kara’s grip, standing she heaved a heavy sigh. “I need some more time to think, I’m going to get ready and head to the library.”

Kara opened her mouth to try and call Alex back, but her sister had already disappeared into her room.

“There’s something else going on here.” Kara stood determinedly, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

“What are you doing?”

“Alex won’t talk to me, she’s too stubborn. So, I need to call in some outside help.” Bringing the phone to her ear Kara waited for a few seconds.

“Hey, I need your help.”

* * *

The library was surprisingly empty for a Friday afternoon. Alex assumed that most people were out enjoying the sun, getting an early head start on the weekend and the beach party the next day.

She didn’t mind, she preferred it when she had space to spread out, and was quick to claim her favourite table in a secluded corner.

For a while she thought of nothing but the work in front of her, doing anything she could to not think about the look in Maggie’s eyes just before she had turned away and walked out of the bar. Try not to think about the anguish in Maggie’s voice as she had pleaded with Alex to stay, to explain.

The image had haunted her every time she’d closed her eyes, making sleep impossible. Instead she had passed the night staring at the ceiling, going over the encounter in the bar again and again in her head. Sometimes it ended the same, her walking away, other times it ended with her turning back, apologising, kissing Maggie and telling her that all she wanted to do was be with her, that she couldn’t see her life without Maggie.

Alex wished she had the courage to rise above, to not give in to the panic that had risen so high in her chest she thought she might choke. Wished that instead of wondering too much about all the things that could happen, all the ways things could go wrong, all of the ways that she could mess up, that she could be present in the moment.

Overwhelmed by guilt and shame, she hadn’t been able to tall Kara, hadn’t been able to admit that she had given in to her own cowardice. Given up on something that had, without her realising it become the best thing in her life.

She had spent the last two weeks being hit in the face, doused in cold water, and had her hay fever triggered by flowers.

But she had also discovered that it was ok to let loose a little bit, realised that it was ok to open to someone and admit that just maybe, she could allow herself to be happy.

It had been the best two weeks of her life.

Until last night.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t realise she wasn’t alone until a finger poked her in the ribs.

“Ow!”

“I’ve been calling your name for the last two minutes.” Lucy smirked at Alex’s scowl. “You didn’t answer so I had to get physical.”

“What do you want Lucy?”

Lucy’s smile dropped a little at the edges at Alex’s sombre tone. “Kara called me.”

“I should have guessed.” Alex sighed, leaning back in her chair she rubbed her temples, eyes drifting closed. “I don’t really feel like talking right now.”

“Well tough.” Alex’s eyes snapped open at the uncharacteristic hard nature of Lucy’s voice. “You need to talk about it.” Leaning forward, Lucy’s voice softened. “Vasquez was in the bar last night.”

Alex sighed. “So, she…?”

“Yeah, she saw you fight with Maggie. I thought things were going well between you guys. What happened?”

Alex didn’t answer for a moment, instead she stared at a spot just to the left of Lucy’s head, the argument playing in her head for what felt like the millionth time. “I don’t know what happened, one-minute things were going so perfectly, the next Max and Rick had showed up and it had all gone to hell.” Sighing heavily Alex closed her textbook with a snap. “I just snapped.”

“Why?”                                                                                                                                         

Looking up Alex met Lucy’s gaze. Her expression was uncharacteristically serious, eyes soft and open.

Maybe it was seeing her best friend so unusually quiet, seeing the silent offer of support. Or maybe that she was so tired of keeping everything inside, of having it eat away at her, destroying her from the inside out.

Alex told her everything.

Told her all about the doubts that had plaguing her since Maggie stayed the night, about her internal freak out when Maggie had placed herself between Alex and the boys the night before. At her own guilt and shame at her actions, how she wished she could take it back and not walk away.

For perhaps the first time since Alex had met her, Lucy didn’t interrupt.

When it became clear that Alex had finished, Lucy let out a long breath.

“Jesus Alex. That’s a lot for one person to hold inside.” She looked like she wanted to reach out and comfort her physically, but held back, knowing that it wasn’t always what Alex needed. “Why didn’t you tell Kara any of this?”

“Because, I didn’t want her to know how broken I am.”

Alex’s confession was small, her eyes downcast, shame in her eyes as she looked briefly up at Lucy.

“Oh Alex.” Lucy moved, wrapping Alex in a brief hug before dropping down to her knees in front of her friend. “You, are not broken.”

“Then why couldn’t I do it?”

Lucy was quick to answer. “Because everyone is afraid of the unknown.” Her expression shifted, the normal Lucy returning, and Alex knew she was in for a telling off. “Now, you know I love you, and I’m sympathetic as hell to your current internal struggle. But, Danvers sometimes you can be a real idiot.”

Even though she was expecting it the comment stung a little bit. “I know.”

“No, you don’t.” Lucy straightened up, so she was towering over Alex, eyes daring her to stand and challenge her. “I know I’ve made fun of this bet since it started, and maybe, _just_ maybe, at times I have hindered more than I’ve helped.”

Alex mumbled something under her breath, but quieted at Lucy’s arched eyebrow.

“I’ve made jokes and mocked you, but that’s our friendship, and you know I would never stand in the way of something that was good for you and in all honesty, Maggie is the best thing that could have happened to you. And you, like an idiot, walked away from her.” She paused. “Idiot.”

“You don’t have to keep telling me I’m an idiot.” Alex muttered. “I’m well aware of that.”

Lucy continued speaking, as if Alex hadn’t interrupted. “I’ve watched you go through the last few years believing that you didn’t need to date, couldn’t date. For the most part I’ve held my tongue, knowing that it’s your issue to work out, only you could decide you were ready.” Alex couldn’t argue with that, for all that Lucy was a meddler, she had never pushed Alex towards dating. “And now I’m going to say it, mostly because nobody else will tell you. Kara won’t, she worships the ground you work on, and would never tell you the stark truth if it meant it might upset you. Winn’s too terrified of you, Lena’s too worried about getting on the wrong side of you, she values your friendship too much.”

“So that just leaves you I suppose.” Alex said wryly, knowing that everything Lucy was saying was true, but still, it hurt.

“Yes, it does.” Lucy stated, before her tone softened. “And I’m not diminishing what you’re going through, and I am here for you in what ever way you need me. But I think, what you need right now is not to be mollycoddled, you need someone to tell you straight, the truth. That’s why Kara called me.”

She was right. Again. Kara would never be able to speak this seriously to Alex, her strengths lay more in comfort, and whilst most of the time that helped, Alex also knew she responded pretty well to straight facts. No bullshit.

“So, what is the truth Lucy?” she knew what her best friend was going to say, had known it for a while, but she needed to hear it spoken aloud, from someone else’s mouth.

Lucy sighed. “The truth? You had something great with Maggie, and instead of facing up to it, confronting your insecurities and actually talking to her? You lashed out, you took the easy way and tried to convince yourself you didn’t deserve it, that you didn’t want it. when the truth is, Maggie is perfect for you, and everything she’s done in the last two weeks has just proved that.  Last night wasn’t about Maggie thinking you needed protection, that you couldn’t handle yourself, last night was Maggie standing up for herself and you. Now, I’ve gotten to know Maggie pretty well over the last couple of years and she’s a pretty great person Alex, hell if she wasn’t disgustingly into you I’d have probably tried to date her.”

Alex tugged at an earlobe nervously, for the first time ever wishing to see the smirk that usually infuriated her so. “You’re right.” She sighed, leaning forward she cradled her head in her hands. “I was a coward, and I’ve probably ruined any chance of being with her.”

“Hey,” Lucy’s hands covered her own, gently pulling them away from her face, “you can fix this. There’s still a way back.”

“How?” Alex shook her head. “You should have seen her face Lucy.”

“You talk to her.” Lucy replied. “You grovel, you apologise, you make her see that you think she’s worth fighting for.”

“She is.” Alex ran a hand through her hair. “But what do I say?”

“I dunno, whatever sappy romantic thing comes into your head first.” Lucy shrugged, the trademark smirk tugging at her lips. “She’s been giving you reasons, maybe its time for you to give her one.”

“That’s not a bad idea.” Alex felt her resolve strengthening.

“I was joking.” Lucy rolled her eyes. “God, you two are gonna be disgusting when you get together.”

Alex couldn’t help but laugh, as she so often found herself doing with Lucy. She may be a huge pain in Alex’s ass, but there was a reason the girl had been her best friend since they started college. Reaching forward she wrapped Lucy in a tight hug, ignoring the huff of protest. “Thank you.”

“Anytime you soppy shit.” Lucy chuckled in her ear, squeezing Alex once before moving backwards. “Now, no more moping, no more indecision. Tomorrow at that beach party, you get your girl.”

“I will.” Alex promised.

* * *

Maggie’s resolve had almost wavered as she had walked across the quad. It had been steadfast when she left the flat, the words she wanted to say perfectly formed in her mind. But the closer she had gotten, with each step the doubt had taken seed, worked its way into her head until she had been close to turning back, mind full of the images of Alex’s stony expression the night before.

She had slowed her pace, allowing time to give herself a stern talking too. She was Maggie Sawyer, she didn’t back away, she didn’t back down and she most certainly was not a coward.

She had come here for a reason.

She had known where she would find Alex, two years of being in the same class as the woman had given Maggie a pretty good insight to how she operated and she knew, without a shadow of a doubt that at a time like this Alex would crave peace, would crave somewhere secluded and familiar.

The library.

As she reached the steps of the building Maggie was so focused on her goal, and her newly formed resolve that she didn’t notice Lucy walking past her.

The library was quieter than usual, an almost ethereal silence that had Maggie holding her breath, lest she be the one to break it. She slipped quietly through the rows of books, heading with determination towards a table in a sheltered corner, a table she knew would hold what she had come to find.

Sure enough there she was.

Alex was sat, textbooks open in front of her, eyes focused not on the pages, but unseeing in the air in front of her. The look on her face was one that Maggie had never seen before, she looked both terrified and exalted, like one who has figured out a problem that has been long eluding them. For a moment Maggie was thrown, forgetting completely why she had come here, once again lost in the look in Alex’s eyes.

Until those eyes made contact with her own.

In a flash it all came back to her, the perfectly crafted speech, the things she needed to say, needed to get off her chest.

“Maggie!” Alex’s voice was slightly breathless, as if the very sight of her had stolen the breath from Alex’s chest.

Maggie shook her head slightly, now was not the time for wistful fantasy. Striding forward she planted herself on the other side of the table, stance strong, chin up.

Show time.

“Danvers.” She fought to keep her voice level. “I have something to say, and you’re going to listen to me until I’ve finished.”

Alex looked surprised, eyebrows shooting upwards, before biting her lip, a move that meant that she was wrestling with a decision, in this case Maggie guessed it was whether or not she should speak, jump in with whatever it was she wanted to say. Without giving Alex a chance to speak, to shoot her down, to tell her to go away Maggie forged on.

“Today was supposed to be the day I gave you my final reason, the tenth reason that you should go a date with me. In my head, the tenth reason was going to be merely a formality, because the other nine would have blown you away, that you would have already said yes, and I’d be doing this one just to prove to everyone that I could finish it.” she let out a soft laugh, one that held no mirth, only a slight bitterness. “Instead, today I’m standing here in front of you after spending two weeks humiliating myself in pretty much every single way I can think of.”

Alex opened her mouth to speak but Maggie didn’t give her the chance to utter a single syllable.

“I always knew what this reason was going to be, in fact it’s the first one I thought of when I made the bet with you in the lab, I wanted it to be special. This was always going to be my big moment, where I laid my heart out for you.” She took a deep breath, hating the slight shudder that accompanied the motion. “Last night made me realise that this isn’t what you want, that I probably pushed too hard with this bet thing, and I don’t blame you, physical bodily harm and a homophobic verbal attack aren’t exactly shinning reasons to give someone a chance. And I’m sorry that you’ve had to suffer because of this. I’m sorry that last night I made you feel like you had no choice in how you handled the situation with Max and Rick, I’m sorry for assuming that you needed my protection.”

Maggie took a moment to compose herself, but only a quick one so as not to allow Alex a chance to speak, she knew that if she let her, she would never finish what she came here to say.

“So, reason number ten Danvers. I like you. I really, really like you.” Biting her lip to disguise the slight tremble that her admission had brought on. “I like you because you’re stubborn, you’re pig-headed and apparently incapable of asking for help. I like you because you get the most adorable crinkle between your eyes when something stumps you, and I like that when something does stump you, you don’t stop until you’ve figured it out. I like the smile you get when you see your sister, the laugh you do when you tease Winn, or when you’re geeking out with Little Luthor over some science project. I like you because you’re kind, if a little prickly at times, but you always seem to make time for people, I like you because you made time for me, because you allowed me to carry on with this stupid bet. I like you because you’re an amazing soccer player, and you’re hot as hell, and I like you because you don’t even realise how sexy you are. I like that you blush whenever I pay you a compliment, looking up at me as if you can’t believe anyone would complement you. I like you because you are beautiful, inside and out. I like you for all the reasons I’ve said and hundreds more. Truth be told, I am crazy about you.”

Maggie was pretty sure she hadn’t paused long enough to take a breath during her entire speech, and took a couple of seconds to let oxygen flow back into her lungs.

Alex looked stunned, completely and utterly floored by the torrent of information that Maggie had just thrown at her.

Maggie knew she had to finish strong, this was the most important part. “I’m not saying this to get you to agree to a date, I just wanted you to know this so that you knew I was being genuine, that everything I’ve ever said has been true, despite the jokes and the mucking about, I have been deadly serious about you. And it’s clear to me now that you’re not serious about me, and that’s ok.” She managed a small smile, not able to completely push down her feelings for the woman in front of her. “Do I wish it was different? Sure. But things don’t always work out how you hoped, I gave it my best shot, I tried to give you ten reasons, and I know I didn’t manage it, I gave you nine.” She looked down at her shoes, sighing heavily. “I should go, I’ve taken up enough of your time. Thanks for listening. See you around Danvers.”

Turning around Maggie walked away, careful to keep her pace measured and steady, willing the emotion she could feel in her chest, threatening to bubble outwards to remain inside where it belonged.

She had done what she came here to do.

She had let Alex go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one chapter left; the infamous beach party! I hope you enjoyed that, let me know what you thought in the comments :) I will be back as soon as possible with the final chapter!


	12. The Beach Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the beach party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here, the final chapter is finally here! I can only apologise profusely for the wait in between the last chapter and this one. Life kind of went to shit the last few months in several different ways and it kind of killed all of my creative buzz!   
> I hope this chapter is worth the wait, if there is anybody still wanting to read the story! I had intended it to be of a reasonable length but it kind of got away from me so you're getting 12,000 words for the final chapter.  
> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments on the last chapter, they were one of the only things that have helped lift my spirits these past few months so you will never know how much I appreciate all your kind words. When I have some time I am going to reply to each and every comment left on the last chapter.

Saturday morning dawned bright and clear, the sun shining in a cloudless sky.

Preparations for the annual spring beach party began early in the morning for many students of National City University, the excitement for it building when it became apparent that the day was going to be the hottest one so far for the year.

The story of what had happened in the bar with Rick and Max and the subsequent breakdown of Maggie’s bet with Alex was common knowledge, and talk was rife on the subject.

In an unprecedented move Lucy had shut down her betting ring, returning all the money that people had put in without a single reason as to why. The one football player who had made the mistake of questioning her further had been sent away with his voice a little bit higher for the foreseeable future.

Maggie had toyed with the idea of not going, of keeping to the sanctuary of her flat so she could lick her wounds in private. She had done her brave deed the day before, had told Alex exactly how she felt, no tricks, no grand gestures, just words. Even if the outcome hadn’t been what she wanted, she was still proud of herself.

In her head she had been half hoping that Alex would chase her down, tug her round, tell her that she was all she wanted and kiss her. That Maggie’s confession had made her see what she truly felt.

But she had made it back to the flat with no interruptions.

James had been waiting with two beers, even though it was barely mid-afternoon Maggie had accepted it gratefully, telling him everything that had happened. He had given her a hug once she had finished the story but offered no questions, not asked her to explain more than she had already said and for that she was grateful.

They had spent the rest of the evening drinking beer and watching corny action movies with lots of explosions and enough bad dialogue to keep Maggie laughing and her mind away from Alex.

Mostly.

It was hard to stop thinking about someone who had dominated her thoughts almost constantly for over two years.

She slept better than she had the night before, but it was still a far cry from a good night’s sleep.

She had been woken by the first rays of the sun shinning in through her window, her curtains left open the night before.

James was already ready for the beach party by the time she emerged from her room, tank top and board shorts on, sunglasses perched atop his head.

“Why aren’t you ready?” he demanded. “It’s all kicking off in like half an hour.”

“I’m not sure I’m going.” Maggie replied, avoiding his gaze as she pulled the cereal down from the cupboard.

“What?” James scrambled round the table. “You can’t not go. It’d the biggest, best party of the year.”  

“The biggest party where everyone will be watching and laughing at me because I failed the stupid bet.” Maggie shoved a spoonful of cereal into her mouth, chewing moodily she continued to avoid the look she knew James was shooting her. “I think I can do without more public humiliation.”

“Since when do you care what other people think and do.” James’ retort finally made her look up. “You never let other people’s actions stop you living your life the way you want to.”

“What if she’s there?”

“So, what if she is.” James shrugged. “You can’t control what she does, but you can control what you do. Who does sitting at home, wallowing and worrying about it hurt more? You or her?”

“Me.” Maggie admitted begrudgingly.

“Exactly. You deserve to have a good time today. Regardless of everything that has happened. So, get off your butt, get dressed and come to the beach party with me. Show her what Maggie Sawyer is capable of!”

James didn’t often put his foot down and straight talk her, but when he did it was incredibly effective.

Half an hour later and they were both ready to leave. Maggie’s heart feeling a little lighter than it had when she had woken up.

“Thank you.” Maggie laid a hand on James’ arm as he opened the door.

“Anytime.” James sent her a lopsided smile, slinging an arm round her shoulder’s and pulling her close to his side. “Let’s go.”

* * *

“Alex! Are you ready yet? We’re going to be late!” Kara bustled round the living room, throwing sunscreen and towels at Lena, who was deftly catching everything and stuffing it in the open bag that was sat at her feet.

Alex could see Kara’s form dashing past her bedroom door from her spot on the bed. Truth be told she had been ready for hours, having woken with the first light of dawn, easily brought out of her fitful sleep. To try and distract her mind from replaying Maggie’s words in her head, she had meticulously gathered everything she would need for the party.

Turns out you didn’t need much for a beach party.

Her plan to distract herself had quickly fallen apart, leaving her with nothing to do but think about what had happened the day before.

Studying had been impossible once Maggie had left the library, Alex had been in too much shock to do anything other than watch her leave blankly, brain struggling to comprehend what had just happened.

She had wanted nothing more than to scramble out of her seat, catch up to Maggie and tell her everything. Everything that she had been too scared to say, tell her that Maggie was wrong, that Alex was serious. That what she wanted more than anything was Maggie, was them.

But she didn’t.

Instead she had sat for almost an hour, eyes fixed unseeing on the spot where Maggie had stood. Where Maggie had poured her heart out. Had been stronger and braver than Alex could ever hope to be.

Eventually she had realised that there was little point staying in the library, studying was not an option anymore. There had been a small part of her that had hoped that Maggie night be waiting outside the library for her, waiting with her dimples popping and the smile that Alex had fallen so hard for on her face.

But she wasn’t.

It was in that moment that it dawned on Alex. Maggie would not wait for her again; her speech had been her goodbye. She would no longer wait around for Alex.

If Alex wanted this, she would have to go after it herself.

The thought was terrifying, enough to cause her heart to clench and her throat to constrict. But at the same time Alex found herself embodied with a new confidence. Lucy was right, the time of being a passive observer in her own story was over, for too long she had let Maggie make all the effort, let Maggie take the lead. Now was the time for her to take charge of her own emotions, to show Maggie exactly how she felt about her.

She had made it home with a new resolve, her mind clearer than it had been in a long time.

Kara noticed the change immediately. Alex had barely had time to set her bag down by the door before her sister was talking a mile a minute, demanding to know what Lucy had said, what Alex was going to do.

It took half an hour for Alex to stop Kara interrupting her long enough, so she could tell her about the conversation with Lucy, how her best friend had set her straight, convinced her to act.

“I knew I was right to call Lucy.” Kara said smugly.

The words caught in her throat a little when she reached the part about Maggie, and her tenth reason. Kara’s eyes had widened, but she’d managed to refrain from interrupting as Alex recounted everything Maggie had said, the words she would never be able to forget. It was only when Alex finished describing Maggie’s exit that Kara finally exhaled loudly.

“Wow! Alex that is intense. What are you going to do?”

For the first time in two weeks Alex had an answer to one of Kara’s questions about Maggie.

“I’m going to get my head out of my ass, go to the beach party, and tell Maggie how I feel.”

Lucy would have been proud of her answer.

Kara looked proud of her too. The younger Danvers was positively beaming, hands clasped together so tightly her knuckles were white.

“Oh my god! Alex that’s so great, it’s going to be so romantic.”

A thought struck Alex in that moment, one that brought her newfound confidence shuddering to a half.

“What if she refuses to speak to me? What if she’s not there, what if I’ve missed my chance and she never wants to speak to me again?”

“Alex.” Kara was quick to jump in, knowing that her sister could quickly spiral. “You don’t know that’s what’s going to happen. I doubt Maggie would ever refuse to speak to you.” She took a deep breath, not knowing how what she was going to say next would be received. “But, there is a possibility she may not speak to you today. It’s been an intense couple of weeks, for both of you.”

“So, what do I do?” Alex’s voice was small, the vulnerability that so rarely came out, that Kara knew only herself and a select few others would ever see.

One of them was Maggie.

“You try,” she responded quietly, reaching out to lay a comforting hand over Alex’s. “You go to that party, you find her, and, if she’ll let you, you tell her everything you’ve told me and Lucy. You won’t know that it won’t work unless you try it.”

“I’m scared.” Alex’s admission came as a shaky exhale. Two words that Kara had only ever heard once of twice before.

“I know. It’s scary, stepping out of what you know.” Kara soothed.

“I feel like I’m standing on the edge of a cliff, about to fall off.”

“I’m sure Maggie will be there to catch you.” Kara squeezed her hand. “And, if for any reason she isn’t there. I will be.”

Alex had pulled her into a tight hug then, a few lone tears slipping down her cheeks.

Ever since Kara had joined their family, a scared child all those years ago, Alex had always assumed that it was she who would take care of Kara. She often forgot that Kara was just as capable of taking care of her. That as much as Alex was a rock for Kara. Her younger sister was exactly the same to her. They relied on each other for everything and Alex knew without Kara she would not be the person she was today.

“You are going to be great tomorrow.” Kara’s voice was muffled against her shoulder. “You and Maggie are meant to be.”

For a moment, Alex let herself believe her.

Their conversation, along with Maggie’s words had played on a loop in her mind long after she went to be, keeping her from slumber. The hours ticked by as she lay, staring blankly at the ceiling running through every possible scenario that could happen at the beach party the next day.

Some of them went well, Alex was able to craft the perfect speech that conveyed every complex emotion she felt, explained every bad, cowardly decision she had made, apologised adequately but at the same time convinced the other woman just how serious she was. The speech would wow the crowd that would gather to watch, and have Maggie swooning into her arms, tears in her eyes.

Then there were the other scenarios that did not go well, where Alex wasn’t able to form any words at all; she just stood, mouth opening and closing with nothing coming out. Whilst a crowd of people and Maggie looked on expectantly. In these scenarios Maggie’s expression was hard, arms crossed in steely judgement across her chest. She made no move to help Alex find the words that she knew were on the tip of her tongue, stuck in her throat, refusing to come out.

These often ended with the crowd laughing at her, or Maggie spitting coldly at her that she wasn’t worth the time, that she would never be able to give Maggie what she needed. That she was a failure.

They always ended with Maggie walking away without looking back. Leaving Alex all alone, just like in the library.

It took many hours for Alex’s brain to quiet enough for her to get some sleep.

Now, as she sat on her bed, the beach party imminent. Alex couldn’t help the waves of apprehension that coursed through her.

“Alex?”

Turning her head, she saw Kara hovering in the doorway, her expression torn between wary concern and slight exasperation.

“Are you ready? If we don’t get there soon there won’t be any burgers left!”

Alex rolled her eyes, the first genuine chuckle in the past couple of days falling from her lips. Of course, Kara was most worried about food.

Taking a deep breath, Alex stood, hiking her bag up her shoulder. “Yes, I’m ready.”

* * *

The beach party was in full swing by the time Maggie and James arrived. The air was thick with the smell of meat and fried onions. A loud hum of laughter and conversation stretched up and down the beach.

Maggie found it hard not to get swept up in the atmosphere, a smile wider than she would have anticipated that morning spreading across her face as James pressed a solo cup into one hand and a burger fresh off the grill into the other.

They managed to secure a good spot on the beach, close enough to watch the action unfold, without being right in the middle of it all.

“Thank you for convincing me to come.” Maggie broke the companionable silence they had been sitting in, shooting James a smile.

James nudged her with his shoulder. “You’re welcome, you’d have regretted it if you hadn’t have come.”

“Yeah.” Maggie admitted with a sigh, taking a large swig of her drink, eyes scanning the crowd in front of her. She didn’t know if she was relieved or disappointed that she could see no sign of Alex.

They ate their food and drank their first drinks in relative silence, commenting only briefly on what was happening around them. The beach was buzzing with activity, the BBQ was in full swing, filling the air with delicious smells. Close by a game of volleyball had been set up, the excited shrieks of the participants rising above the level of chatter that enveloped then.

People splashed about in the shallow water, and all around them people were just sitting as they were, enjoying the Saturday afternoon sun.

Maggie tried not to pay too much attention to the few lingering stares of people who passed her by, of the whispering between friends, tried not to catch the words that weren’t said quite quiet enough.

“That’s Maggie Sawyer, the girl who made that bet with Alex Danvers. The one who got rejected.”

“I can’t believe she came.”

“This must be so humiliating for her.”

Sensing her change in mood, the tensing of her shoulders and the tightening of her jaw James scooted closer, arm draping round her shoulder and giving a comforting squeeze. Maggie didn’t respond to the gesture other than to relax slightly into his embrace, keeping her eyes fixed on the cresting waves that crashed onto the shore.

“You want another?” she asked as she drained the dregs in her cup, barely waiting for James’s nod of affirmation she stood and plucked his cup from his hand. She brushed off his attempts to come with her, reasoning that someone needed to stay and protect their seats.

The line for the drinks was long, but Maggie was content to wait, happy that in the denser crowd less people were looking at her face, all more preoccupied with all the other goings on.

She was about half way down the line when she spotted a familiar face in the crowd.

Lucy Lane grinned as she caught sight of Maggie, weaving effortlessly through the people between them to reach her.

For a moment Maggie wondered if she had time to walk away, after all Lucy was Alex’s best friend and right now she wanted to be as far away from someone connected to Alex as possible.

She was trapped in the queue however, and Lucy was approaching too rapidly for Maggie to slip away under the guise of not having seen her.

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” Lucy chuckled as she stopped next to Maggie, at her confused look Lucy gestured to her eye. “Sore eye? Black eye? Get it?”

Maggie’s fingers flew unconsciously to the bruise that ringed her eye, the site still tender under her fingertips.

“You’re so funny.” She grumbled.

Lucy gave a nonchalant shrug. “I know.”

“What do you want?” Maggie didn’t mean for her voice to sound as hard as it did, but the worried voice in the back of her head warned her that the woman standing in front of her was _Alex’s_ best friend.

“I wanted to say hi.” Lucy didn’t seem phased by her harsh tone, and Maggie realised that she probably had to deal with worse mood swings from Alex. “I’m glad you came today.”

“Why?” Maggie asked suspiciously. There was a slight pull of Lucy’s lips, not quite a smile but not quite a smirk either made Maggie feel like Lucy knew something she didn’t, like she was three steps ahead.

“I just am.” Lucy shrugged again, a movement that was fast becoming Maggie’s least favourite on her. “How have you been?”

“Oh, just great!” Maggie scoffed sarcastically, casting a glance up the queue she willed it to go faster, anything to get her away from this conversation.

“Come on Maggie, you can talk to me.” Lucy’s voice had uncharacteristically softened.

“No, I can’t. You’re… _her_ …well…you know…” cutting herself off Maggie stuffed her hands into her pockets, willing the ground to swallow her up.

“Hey,” Lucy’s hand ghosted over her arm. “Just because I’m Alex’s best friend doesn’t mean I don’t care about you.” She tilted her head to one side. “Or not know what a monumental arsehole she can be a lot of the time.”

Her words managed to draw a soft chuckle from Maggie.

“You do remember how to smile! Hallelujah!” Lucy threw her arms up in an exaggerated celebration, causing Maggie to roll her eyes.

“Seriously though.” Lucy’s expression grew more sombre. “I know how frustrating the last few days have been, and I am not in any way trying to defend or make excuses for Alex’s behaviour, but Alex Danvers is complicated.”

“You don’t say.” Maggie muttered.

“I’m actually rooting for you.” Lucy’s confession surprised Maggie after a moment of silence.

“Don’t you mean you were rooting?” she queried. “As in past tense.”

Lucy just shrugged again, shuffling backwards as the queue moved.

Maggie wanted to punch her.

“Listen, I know Alex better than anyone except Kara maybe, and I can tell you one thing right now. I have _never_ seen her act the way that she has acted around you for the last two weeks, hell I’d go as far as to say since she met you.”

“I don’t…”

“Do _not_ try and tell me that you haven’t noticed it too.” Lucy warned. “I know the last couple of days haven’t been the easiest, what happened in the bar was tough.”

Maggie shuddered slightly at the memory of Rick and Max looming over her.

“I’m not trying to tell you that you should forgive Alex, heaven knows she needs a kick up the ass most of the time.” Maggie managed a wry smile and a nod of affirmation of that. “Only you can choose what you do from here, but what I can do is tell you that Alex cares very much about you.”

The words, spoken aloud by another human being, Alex’s best friend no less were enough to give Maggie pause for thought.

She finally managed to find her voice. “Aren’t you supposed to be on her side?”

“She may be my best friend, and I love her to pieces and would do anything for her. But, I can still call her out when she’s making a dumb mistake.” Lucy’s raised eyebrow caused hope to blossom low in her stomach, small and timid. “It appears you can too.” At Maggie’s confused look Lucy smirked. “You did look pretty focused going into the library yesterday, I’m not surprised you didn’t see me. I heard it was a pretty impassioned speech though, I think you gave our girl lots to think about.”

Maggie tried to ignore the way her heart fluttered a little at the idea of Alex being her girl. But she pushed it down, she couldn’t open that door again, not without good reason.

The line shuffled up again, bringing with it another of the soccer girls who stopped to greet Lucy enthusiastically. Maggie took advantage of Lucy’s distraction to try and compose herself a bit.

She had managed to mostly push her thoughts of Alex to the back of her mind, trying to convince herself (mostly) that she had made the right decision walking away.

She was working hard to keep that conviction alive.

After a few moments the soccer girl went on her way and Lucy turned her attention back to Maggie.

“Look, I know you’re hurting, and nothing I say is going to make it feel any better, and I’m not trying to change your mind, you need to do what’s best for you. But I do want you to know one thing. You have been the best thing for Alex in a very long time, and I’m not just saying that, I really do mean it.”

Maggie wanted to believe her, she really did.

Lucy seemed to sense her hesitance, sense her doubting herself.

“Alex is one of the most confident people I know, whilst somehow at the same time being a crippling coward. Put a football at her feet or a microscope in her hand and she won’t put a step wrong but put her in front of a pretty girl who makes her smile and open up,” Maggie blushed slightly, ignoring Lucy’s smirk, “and she will manage to spectacularly self-sabotage quicker than you can blink.”

Maggie chuckled, once again seeing why Lucy was one of the most likeable people on campus, her personality was infectious and her ability to put almost anyone at ease was incredible. In the time they had been talking she had found herself feeling less nervous, rather than more, especially given the subject matter.

“Alex doesn’t do very well with things that put her out of her comfort zone, things that scare her.” She fixed Maggie with a piercing gaze, one that she had never seen on Lucy before. “ _You_ scare her.”

“Me?” Maggie frowned. She had seen a lot of emotions on Alex the past couple of weeks and to her none of them had been fear.

Lucy grinned, the familiar smirk that Maggie was used to seeing.

“You terrify her.” She moved up as the line shifted for the final time, bringing them level with the girl handing out beer. Lucy shoved some money on the table and grabbed a tray of four drinks, gesturing for Maggie to take two before moving away from the line.

“That’s why I’m rooting for you.”

Before Maggie could even think about formulating a response, Lucy turned and walked away, quickly swallowed up by the crowd. Leaving Maggie, standing all alone, wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

“Where the hell have you been?” Alex accepted the beer Lucy handed her with a confused frown. “You’ve been gone for like half an hour.”

Lucy shrugged, her least favourite movement of Alex’s. It _always_ meant she had been doing something she shouldn’t have been.

“Just getting drinks.” Lucy responded. Alex suspected that Lucy wasn’t telling her the whole truth, but she chose not to push it. Lucy could be very evasive, and Alex was sure she would find out soon enough what Lucy had been up to.

“Alex!” Kara’s voice from the water pulled Alex’s attention away from Lucy. Kara waved madly as soon as Alex’s gaze landed on her, almost dislodging Lena who was on her girlfriend’s back, arms wrapped tightly round Kara’s neck.

“Come join us!” Kara bellowed, her grin wide and excited.

“Once I’ve finished my drink.” Alex bellowed back, earning an enthusiastic thumbs up from her exuberant little sister.

Kara had been like a puppy from the moment they had arrived at the beach, torn between wanting to swim, eat and drink all at the same time. Lena had eventually managed to convince her to help her with the food and drink whilst Alex and Lucy found a good spot to sit down by the water.

“How you doing?” Lucy nudged Alex as they watched Kara pretend to throw Lena into the water, the latter’s shrieks loud and breathless. Lucy could not help but see the slightly wistful look in Alex’s eyes as she watched her sister and her girlfriend.

It was a look she had never seen on her best friend’s face before, and it made Lucy feel a little sad. Alex so rarely allowed her true emotions to shine through, and the raw longing in her eyes was palpable. Lucy knew that she was imagining a scene like the one in front of them playing out, except instead of Kara and Lena, it was Maggie and Alex in the water, laughing and joking.

Throwing an arm round Alex’s shoulders Lucy gave her a quick squeeze. Alex leant into the embrace for a moment before extracting herself, Lucy didn’t fight it, knowing that in times like this Alex was not a fan of prolonged contact.

“I keep trying to work up the courage.” Alex took a large swig of her drink, eyes still trained on Kara and Lena, who were now engaged in a heated splashing battle. “In my head, I go and find her, tell her all the stuff that’s been swirling round in my head the past two weeks, I’m brave and I’m confident, and she forgives me.”

The last few words were spoken quietly, and Lucy couldn’t help but break a little inside at how forlorn she sounded.

“If you still want to do this, I know you can find that courage.” She spoke gently.

“What do you think I should do?” Alex drained half of her drink.

Lucy sighed, sipping her own drink she searched from the right words, the gentlest way to give Alex the nudge she so clearly needed, and was asking for.

“Alex, I can’t tell you what to do, I can’t make this decision for you, only you can make up your mind and decide you’re ready to do this. But if you want to know what I think, about the two of you, then I can tell you.”

Alex looked a little hesitant but nodded.

“Maggie is good for you Alex. I know that you probably haven’t noticed it, but in the entire time you’ve known her, whenever she walks into the room you get this little smile, it’s only on your lips for a second, but it stays in your eyes until she’s gone.” Lucy paused before speaking again. “But Maggie is good for you in a way that Kara and I can’t be, and I think that you’re good for her too.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because, every time I look at the two of your together I want to throw up from how sickening you are.” Lucy chuckled as Alex rolled her eyes. “Seriously though, she makes you happy Alex, happier than I’ve seen you for a long time, and that can only be a good thing. You don’t need to date to feel complete Alex, but if you find someone who helps you open yourself up and embrace how amazing you are, then you can’t let an opportunity like that slip through your fingers.”

Alex swallowed hard, downing the last of her drink. “I guess you’re right.” She muttered, eyes flitting briefly to Lucy’s.

“I always am.” Lucy smirked. “But then, you know all of this already, I’m not telling you anything new.”

The two friends fell into silence, Lucy could almost hear the cogs working in Alex’s brain, she had always been analytical, working things out to the smallest detail.

“Right, stop that beautiful brain from working overtime before you give yourself a headache.” Lucy pushed herself to her feet and offered a hand to Alex. “Come and join us, have some fun. You can be all brooding later.”

Alex huffed with feigned annoyance but allowed Lucy to pull her up and drag her down the beach to join Kara and Lena.

“Hey,” Alex stopped, looking back at their empty cups. “weren’t you supposed to be getting drinks for all four of us?”

“Oh, I did get four,” Lucy replied, “I just gave a couple to a friend.” The knowing smirk on her face was enough for Alex to get an uneasy feeling.

Lucy was definitely up to something.

The younger Danvers squealed loudly as Alex approached the water, as Alex got closer she launched herself away from Lena, latching herself onto Alex.

Fortunately for her Alex was prepared for the assault, countless trips to the beach as kids meant she had learnt the painful way to expect Kara’s affections. “You’re getting too heavy for this.”

“I am not!” Kara huffed indignantly, swatting Alex’s shoulder and ruffling her hair.

Alex responded by dropping them both below the surface of the water.

* * *

Maggie had wasted no time in telling James all about her interaction with Lucy in the queue for drinks.

“What do you think she meant by it?” Maggie mused for the third time since she had sat down.

“I think she meant that Alex is into you.” James replied for the third time. “And that Alex’s freak out was because she was scared.” He shoved her lightly. “Congratulations, you managed to scare the biggest hardass on campus.”

The joke prompted only a tight smile from his friend and James could see that she was thinking hard, the conflict was evident on her face. Did she allow herself to hope, or was that just opening her up to get her heart more broken?

To try and distract her, James managed to convince Maggie to join in a game of beach rounders, he had been her friend for long enough to know that engaging her competitive nature was the best way to stop over thinking things, even if it was only for a little while.

For the most part it seemed to work, the crinkling of Maggie’s forehead which had been present since she had returned with their drinks had smoothed over, and she was smiling. Granted, the smile didn’t quite reach her eyes all of the time, but James counted it as a win.

James hadn’t been planning on intervening in Maggie and Alex’s situation. He made it his business not to stay out of other people’s relationship, preferring to offer moral support from a safe distance.

But something about seeing Maggie so despondent and knowing exactly just how hard she had fallen for Alex, and in return how hard Alex had fallen for Maggie, had James thinking that maybe he should intervene, should give his friend the nudge she so clearly needed.

That thought was solidified when he noticed Alex in the water with Kara, Lena and Lucy. Right behind their rounder game.

A plan formed in James’ mind. One Lucy would be proud of.

It seemed his ex-girlfriend had rubbed off on him.

He had to wait until Maggie was in the right place before he could put his plan into action.

“You better be ready for this one!” he called out, twirling the bat round in one hand and shooting Maggie a cocky smile.

She arched an eyebrow in return, taking a few steps forward before cupping her hands round her mouth and calling back. “Bring it Olsen!”

James bobbed his head to the bowler, watching the ball carefully as it arced towards him he lined up his shot, smirking a little when the ball made solid contact with the bat.

It soared up and over the fielder’s, including Maggie.                  

James jogged slowly round to first base, watching with a small smirk as the ball sailed towards the water.

Maggie followed it avidly, her eyes so fixed on where the ball was in the air, that she wasn’t paying attention to where it was going to land.

Right in front of Alex Danvers.

* * *

The ball flew past Maggie’s outstretched hands, despite her valiant dive to try and intercept it.

Spitting out a mouthful of sand Maggie pushed herself up on her hands.

Eyes landing on Alex Danvers as she stood up in the water, in a bikini.  

Scrambling to her feet Maggie couldn’t help the widening of her eyes. It didn’t matter that she was still angry at the other woman, the sight of water droplets rolling down lean, toned muscles were enough to cause her brain to short circuit.

Alex hadn’t seen her yet, she was too busy wrestling with Kara, each trying to dunk the other under the surface of the water.

Lucy and Lena had however, the two other women had been standing watching the Danvers’ sisters, but their gazes quickly shifted to Maggie. Lena offered her a reassuring smile, Lucy just grinned widely, eyebrows waggling as she looked between Maggie’s slack jawed expression and Alex as she fought with Kara.

“Hah!” Alex declared triumphantly, managing to get on top of Kara, causing the blonde to slip beneath the surface of the water. Stepping back Alex laughed loudly, running her hands through her wet hair, slicking it back against her head. Her abdominal muscles tensed at the motion and Maggie felt her throat go dry.

_Damn you hormones._

The laugh died on Alex’s lips as her eyes made contact with Maggie.

Hazel irises widened and flooded with shock.

“Maggie!” she swallowed hard, hearing her own name as a breath on Alex’s lips, her eyes fluttered shut as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart.

Alex waded forward a few steps, her eyes searching Maggie’s face for something. When Maggie didn’t move or react she faltered a little bit, gaze flitting ever so briefly to Lucy.

Maggie knew that Alex was gearing up to say something, and hope once again blossomed in her chest, followed immediately by an almost paralysing fear.

She was scared of what Alex might have to say.

It could be Alex finally rejecting her.

Or it could be her finally saying the words Maggie so desperately wanted to hear.

She didn’t know which scared her more.

Her feet acted without a conscious demand from her brain. Turning on her heel she fled up the beach.

* * *

Alex stood, watching shell shocked as Maggie bolted away from her across the sand. Her brain screamed at her to move, but her body refused, glued in place.

“What the hell are you waiting for?!” Lucy’s voice pulled her out of her trance, head snapping to the left she saw her best friend watching her, hands spread out in a gesture of complete and utter disbelief. “Go after her!”

Hearing her own brain’s thoughts verbalised spurred Alex’s legs into action. Wading out of the surf she started sprinting after Maggie.

“Maggie!” she called out, not caring that she was drawing stares of people around her as she pushed through the crowd, desperate to keep Maggie’s retreating figure in her sights. “Maggie, please wait!”

For a moment it looked like Maggie either hadn’t heard her, or was choosing to ignore her, her pace didn’t slow, and Alex was afraid she was going to lose her in all the people. Ignoring the burning in her calves that came from struggling through the sand she put on another surge of speed, sidestepping round a group of girls who shot her a glare as she flicked sand onto their towels.

“Maggie! Please!” Alex could hear the desperation that tinged her voice, and she didn’t know if it was this that caused Maggie to slow down, or if the other woman had just decided to stop fighting it, but eventually Maggie slowed enough to allow Alex to catch up with her.

Right in the middle of the crowd.

It was all of Alex’s nightmares about this situation come true.

Maggie face when she turned was hard, unreadable, her eyes guarded.

There was a crowd of people watching, waiting, whispering.

She could feel the panic rising in her throat as all the words she had spent hours running through in her mind deserted her.

Alex felt her feet stilling, bringing her to a stop less than a few feet from Maggie. She wanted to go closer but the look in Maggie’s eyes and her own cowardice stopped her.

“Hey,” she almost winced at how lame the single word sounded out of her mouth. The quirk of Maggie’s eyebrow showed that she was thinking a similar thing.

“Hi.” The response was clipped, measured.

Alex took a deep, shuddering breath, the techniques she used to help centre herself before a football game coming into force now as she willed herself to calm down, to channel the courage she knew was inside her.

“I know you’re mad at me.” Maggie gave the smallest of scoffs and even though she knew she deserved it Alex couldn’t help but flinch slightly at the sound. “And I wanted to say first that I was sorry, the way I acted in the bar the other night was way out of line, and I get it if you don’t ever want to speak to me again,” Alex searched any sign of confirmation that this was true on Maggie’s face, but the other woman wasn’t let anything through her guarded expression, “but I have some things I would like to say if you’d let me.”

Maggie bit her lip, a trait that Alex had not seen much on her in the time they had known each other, but one that she knew to mean that Maggie was feeling unsure. She waited, hoping that she hadn’t lost her chance to explain, hadn’t lost her chance to at least try and set this right.

The crowd looked from one woman to the other, nobody quite sure how this was going to play out.

A small nod from Maggie.

Alex took a moment to compose herself, to try and find the right words that wouldn’t make Maggie hate her more than she already did.

“I know I haven’t made the last two weeks easy on you, hell I don’t think I’ve made the last two _years_ easy on you.” she commended herself internally on how strong her voice was sounding, although she wasn’t sure how long that would last. Maggie’s eyebrow quirked slightly, and Alex could tell that she was fighting the urge to scoff again. “I’m not the easiest person to get on with I know that, but somehow you never seemed to care about that. No matter how grumpy I was, you always had a smile for me, and some wildly inappropriate or downright filthy comment.”

That did prompt a reaction from Maggie, an involuntary chuckle that died on her lips as soon as she realised she had made a noise.

Spurred on by the reaction, Alex soldiered on, finally allowing some of the thoughts she had kept locked away for so long to come rushing forward.

“I don’t know when it happened, I didn’t even realise it had happened until this week, but Maggie,” Alex couldn’t help the almost breathless way that Maggie’s name fell from her lips, “seeing you became the highlight of my day.”

A loud indignant squeak, quickly muffled, told Alex that Kara was somewhere behind her in the crowd. She resisted the urge to look back and glare at her sister, knowing if she moved her gaze away from Maggie’s face now she would lose all of her courage.

Maggie for her part looked a little shocked, her arms had loosened from their tight clasp against her chest.

“The highlight…?”

“Yes,” Alex nodded, hating that Maggie looked so surprised, that she didn’t believe fully what Alex was telling her. “Every day that we had class together, I was always waiting, waiting to catch a glimpse of your smile, of your dimples…god those bloody dimples.” The last few words were spoken mostly under her breath, but Maggie and a few others still heard it, if the guffaw she heard behind her was anything to go by. She was certain it was Lucy.

“I wanted to tell you yesterday, when you came to the library, how sorry I was about what happened at the bar. I know that how I treated you was unacceptable.”

“Alex, you don’t have to…” Maggie spoke properly for the first time, her expression torn.

“No, Maggie, I really do.” Alex bit her lip, searching for her next words. “I’m so used to standing up for myself, so used to fighting my battles, and the battles of those around me, that when someone stands by me, defends me, I don’t know how to handle it.” she sighed heavily. “I don’t know how to, or like giving up control.”

Maggie shifted forward, ever so slightly. Her expression had not changed, but there was a slight softening in her eyes, so minute that Alex could not be completely sure she was seeing it. She didn’t add anything more to Alex’s apology and for that Alex was grateful. She needed to keep going, say the things she needed to say.

“Two weeks ago, when you first mentioned this bet, when you stood there in that lab, smiling at me in such a carefree and confident way, I honestly didn’t believe that these past two weeks would pan out the way that they have. I expected to keep my original resolve, to stick to the answer I’ve given you since you first asked me to dinner in our second class together, right before that first frog dissection.”

“You remember the first time I asked you out?”

“I remember every single time.” Alex replied to Maggie’s disbelieving question without hesitation. “I remember where we were and what was happened whenever you asked me out, I remember every time it made me blush and my heart flutter. I remember every time I said no.” Alex felt her voice wavering a little. She paused, waiting to see if Maggie had anything to add.

It appeared that Maggie was waiting too, remaining silent she had not relaxed her expression at all. She was not going to make this easy.

Alex was aware of all the eyes on her and a quick glance around showed that there were still a few dozen people who had stopped their activities to watch what was happening.

The audience should have caused Alex to pause, to retreat. But she found instead that it bolstered her, made her more determined to explain in full, to show Maggie once and for all how serious she was.

After all Maggie had ensured more than a few occasions of public scrutiny over the past couple of weeks. It was surely now her turn.

“I know there have always been rumours about why I don’t date.” Maggie looked a little surprised at Alex’s seemingly abrupt change in conversation. “And for the most part, they are wrong. It’s not because I’ve been hurt in the past, or because I’m too picky, or that I’m waiting for Kara to date. That one is laughably false.”

She ignored Kara’s snicker behind her, focusing instead on Maggie, refusing to look anywhere but at the face she had fallen so hard for, the eyes that were still closed off and hard, not giving anything away.

“I thought that the reason I’ve not dated was much simpler and a hell of a lot less boring than all of the rumours. For the most part it was because I was too busy, that I didn’t need to date because there was so much else going on in my life to keep me occupied. That and I had never met anyone that I connected with enough for dating to seem like an attractive option.”

Alex paused and took a deep breath, knowing that this was the point of no return. Up until now she could still walk away, consign this to an apology and nothing more. The next words out of her mouth could not be taken back, once she said that that was it, she was on this road until the end. Whatever the outcome.

“Until you.”

Maggie’s eyes widened at the two words, even as an excited murmur rippled through the people watching.

“My feelings for you Maggie, because make no mistake I do have feelings for you, have been there since I met you. I just didn’t recognise them for what they were. Or I didn’t want to.” Alex took a deep shuddering breath, the oxygen flowing into her lungs helping to calm her. “They scared me, when I finally realised what they were, and I don’t do well with things that scare me.”

Maggie’s face contorted strangely at her last words. “When did you? Realise?” her voice was a croak.

“Subconsciously? Probably when you asked me out for the first time. You were all cocky and assured, with that smile as you asked me to come grab a crappy burger with you. Twirling that scalpel around so fast in your hands that I was sure you were going to slit your palm open.” Alex felt a smiling pulling unbidden at her lips at the memory. “Out loud? Four days ago, but I had realised internally from the moment you started this bet that they were there.”

Maggie took another step forward, her hands now hanging by her sides.  

“I know I should have said something sooner. Should have said anything that would have made things easier for you, not kept you so much in the dark. But, I was always so sacred, scared that I wouldn’t be any good. That I would let you down, not be good enough somehow. I was worried that I was going to hurt you. And I did.” She sighed. “The other night in the bar, I hurt you, when you had done nothing wrong other than standing up for me. I regret that more than you will ever know.” Alex felt her foot moving forward a few paces, the urge to be closer to Maggie becoming stronger by the second, they were now less than ten feet away from each other. The closest they had been since the kiss in the bar. Since the moment that Alex had not been able to get out of her head.

“You told me yesterday in the library that you had failed in the bet, that you had only given me nine reasons. I should have spoken up yesterday, I should have told you.”

“Told me what?” Maggie pressed when Alex lapsed into a momentary silence. Her expression had lost its hardness, now she just looked vulnerable, nervous and Alex hated herself that it was because of her that Maggie felt this way, that it was her fault that Maggie’s confidence had dimmed.

“Told you that you hadn’t failed, that you gave me your ten reasons, and so many more.” Alex stepped forward, hoping that her expression showed Maggie how sincere she was being. “Maggie, you’ve been giving me reasons to date you since I first met you.”

She could see Maggie swallow hard, as if there was a war raging inside her. Alex allowed herself a moment to break her gaze, sensing Maggie needed a moment to collect herself. Looking behind her to find Kara, Lucy and Lena watching her from the front of the crown.

This was it. This was the moment, it was make or break time.

Kara and Lena both gave her comforting, reassuring smiles. Lucy gave her a nod of encouragement, their conversation standing at the forefront of Alex’s mind.

It was all she needed to turn back to Maggie, who looked a little like a deer caught in headlights and begin to speak again.

“I know I have no right to ask for you forgiveness, and I’m not saying you should forgive me. But you have spent the last two weeks giving me reasons why I should date you. And it occurred to me very recently, with the help of some friends,” she gestured behind her, to a probably very smug looking Lucy, “that I hadn’t given you any reasons to date me. That I hadn’t shown you once how I felt.

Maggie’s eyebrow arched in surprise as Alex ploughed on too far gone to even worry about fear of rejection.

“So, Maggie Sawyer. I don’t have fourteen days, and I don’t have any elaborate gestures or props. But I do have my words, and my sincerity.” She took one more breath.

“You should date me because I want to learn everything about you. I want to know what your favourite rainy-day movie is, I want to know what song cheers you up when you’re sad, what the right food to bring you to get you out of a bad mood. I want to know what your favourite season is. You should date me because I can teach you how to play pool properly, and I might actually let you win.”

A chuckle rippled through the watching crowd, who Alex had honestly forgotten were there. Maggie’s lips were pulled tight, as if she were fighting a smile.

It was the encouragement Alex had been looking for.

“You should date me because of how well you get on with my friends, especially my sister. You are as important to me as they are I want the chance to be able to show you that. You should date me because every time you smile at me with those fucking dimples, I swear my knees go weak, and I want that smile directed at me and only me. When I see that smile and those dimples it makes me want to kiss you so hard I take your breath away. You should date me because I want to spend rainy afternoons on the sofa with you, getting so lost in each other until there’s nothing left but us.”

Maggie’s eyes were shinning, and her breathing seemed a little uneven, as if she were fighting to get it under control.

Alex drew a breath before speaking again, knowing this was the corniest, cheesiest moment of her speech.

“You should date me because we share so many interests; sports, movies, science to name a few, and I want to spend as much time as I can finding out what else we do and don’t have in common, what embarrassing things you like that I can tease you about. You should date me because I can make you laugh, because I will come to every single one of your baseball games, but maybe not with a stupid great banner because I’m artistically challenged.”

A loud groan from behind her told Alex that Lucy had cottoned on to what she was doing and was probably pretending to throw up.

Maggie too had realised what she was doing and wasn’t even attempting to hide her smile anymore, it spread, wide and beautiful across her face.

“You should date me because I do completely believe that we would be _phenomenal_ in bed together.” She arched an eyebrow as the crowd chuckled and oohhed, the tips of Maggie’s ears flushing. “Because one day, we could own a cute little puppy together, one that hopefully won’t bite you.” a loud bark of laughter from Lucy caused both Alex and Maggie to turn to her, she muffled her laughter, wincing at Kara’s elbow digging into her ribs. Maggie’s eyes finally returned expectantly to Alex’s.

“I want to learn to cook with you, and inevitably end up eating takeaway on the sofa because I’ve burnt something. Maggie,” she felt tears welling up in her eyes as the raw emotion that she had denied herself for so long was released, pouring forth like water over a dam. Taking another bold step forward that put her within touching distance. She ached to reach out, to place a hand out on Maggie’s cheek, to physically comfort her. But she refrained, knowing that she had to leave that decision to Maggie, had to let her decide Alex’s fate.

“I want to have to all kinds of firsts with you, I want you to know just how hard I’ve fallen for you. you should date me for all of these reasons, as well as the hundreds of reasons that I haven’t thought of, that I would like to have the chance to think of. You should date me because, quite frankly,” Alex let out an unrestrained breathless laugh, a noise that she had never heard herself make before, one that sounded more at home on Kara. “I am crazy about you, and I couldn’t stand another minute without you knowing that.”

A silence fell over the crowd as she finished speaking, juxtaposed sharply with the noise coming from the rest of the beach party. Everyone seemed to realise that this was the moment they had all been waiting for.

* * *

Maggie couldn’t believe what she had just heard. It was the most she had ever heard Alex say in one go, and she still wasn’t entirely sure that she was awake. To hear all of the words she had wanted so desperately to hear, had convinced herself she would never hear was enough to send her brain into a tail spin.

Knowing that Alex felt the same way, that she _wanted_ Maggie. _Wanted_ to be with her was not how she had envisioned this day going when she woke up that morning.

She knew that everyone was waiting for her, watching to see what she would do. She knew that there were some who wanted to see drama, were hoping that she would throw the speech back in Alex’s face.

Maggie had known what she was going to do the second that Alex had admitted her feelings, the reasons that had followed had only strengthened the weight of this decision, each one warming her heart and confirming for her just how hard and why she had fallen for this woman.

She could see how scared Alex was in her eyes, could see that she was working hard with everything in her not to turn and run away. Lucy’s words echoed round in her head.

_You terrify her. That’s why I’m rooting for you._

Behind Alex she could see Kara, Lena and Lucy. Kara looked about as nervous as Alex, like she was about to throw up. Lucy just gave Maggie a knowing smirk, before making a kissy face.

Alex shifted nervously on her feet, the movement pulling Maggie back to the present and spurring her forward.

It was time to put the poor girl out of her misery.

Striding confidently forward, fingers sliding gently round a very surprised looking Alex’s jaw, she guided their lips together in a firm, passionate kiss.

Alex’s surprise lasted only a millisecond and as the gathered crowd roared their approval she returned the kiss with fervour, fingers tangling in Maggie’s hair to pull her closer.

The loudest cheering came from just behind them and Maggie felt Alex smile into the kiss as Kara’s distinctive shriek of happiness reached their ears. Lucy’s much more expletive ‘Fucking finally!’ prompted a reciprocal smile from Maggie as she deepened the kiss, a thrill shooting through her as Alex’s body, still damp from the sea pressed against her.

In all the focus of listening to Alex’s speech she had neglected to notice that Alex was only wearing a bikini top and swimming shorts. This fact did not escape her now.

“Wow.” Alex muttered when they finally parted, pressing her forehead to Maggie’s she allowed a dopey grin to spread across her face. “I definitely want to do that a lot more.”

“Ditto.” Maggie replied, brushing her nose playfully against Alex’s before leaning in for another kiss. “So, what do you say Danvers?” she whispered when they pulled apart. “Will you go on that date with me?”

“Only if you go on one with me after that.” Alex responded with a giggle that Maggie had never heard before, but knew she definitely wanted to hear over and over again.

“Deal.”

“Alright you two! Stop making doey eyes at each other and come have a drink. Yeesh, you’re sickening already!” Lucy’s teasing was enough to break the bubble they had been existing in for the past few minutes, both forgetting completely about the crowd around them. With a laugh Alex pulled away from Maggie to turn and give her best friend a gentle punch to the shoulder.

Maggie barely had time to miss the contact before she had her own arms full of a squealing blonde.

“Welcome to the family!” Kara whispered in her ear, squeezing Maggie so tightly that she was slightly worried her ribs were going to crack.

“Welcome to the mad house.” Lena laughed from behind Kara at Maggie’s uncomfortable expression. “You’re stuck now, no way out!”

“Sounds great.” Maggie choked out, finally managing to loosen Kara’s grip on her.

Her eyes sought out Alex as Kara babbled on about all the adorable double dates they were going to have. She spotted her immediately, in the middle of a similarly tight hug from James and she couldn’t but grin at the soft look that passed over Alex’s face when their eyes met.

* * *

The next couple of hours seemed to pass in somewhat of a haze for Maggie and Alex. Once the crowd had dissipated, going back to enjoying the afternoon sun, but all talking animatedly about what they had witnessed, the group was able to reconvene.

They were joined by Winn, who had been relegated to the back of the crowd when Alex had chased Maggie down, unable to see what had happened he had been able to hear it all and was about as excited as Kara.

Alex flatly refused to re-enact the conversation again for him.                       

The force of James' hug had lifted Maggie off her feet and driven all The air from her lungs. She couldn’t help but laugh as he chanted ‘I told you so’ over and over again, spinning her round until she was dizzy.

Alex had barely been able to get more than one word out over Kara's excited rambling, her sister seemed as excited as she was, reaching out every few seconds to squeeze Alex’s hands or her arms.

As for Alex.

She felt giddy, it was the only word to describe the rush of emotions that were coursing through her body, a word she never thought she would use to describe herself. It all felt like a dream and she would be lying if she said she hadn’t pinched herself more than once to check that she wasn’t still at home in bed, dreaming.

She hadn’t anticipated that it would feel this good, opening herself up to her feelings, admitting them, embracing them. It felt like a weight had lifted off her shoulders, a weight she hadn’t even been fully aware she was carrying. But now, every time she glanced over at Maggie (which was often) she wondered why it had taken her so long.

Eventually the excitement of Alex and Maggie’s reunion died down and the group , its numbers now bolstered by the arrival of Maggie, James and Winn were able to settle back down in the space previously occupied by Alex’s group.

Whilst Lucy went off to get drinks, dragging James and Winn with her, and Kara convinced a rather reluctant Lena to a spirited game of bat and ball int the surf, Maggie and Alex found themselves alone together for the first time since the bar.

For a moment, neither quite knew how to act, the exhilaration of Alex’s speech had worn off somewhat, leaving them both a little nervous.

It was Alex, surprisingly, who broke the tension. Dropping to a seated position on sand she beckoned for Maggie to join her. As soon as Maggie was close enough Alex took her hands and guided her to sit between her open legs, pulling Maggie’s back flush against her chest.

In that moment all nervousness fell away, Maggie melted into Alex’s touch, humming in contentment when she felt a kiss pressed softly behind her ear.

“Thank you.”

Maggie turned in Alex’s arms at the words. “For what?”

“For giving me a chance.” Alex’s response was so quiet that if Maggie hadn’t been watching her lips she might have missed it. Alex looks almost scared, as if what they had was going to disappear at any second if she voiced this out loud.

It about broke Maggie’s heart.

“Oh Alex.”  Reaching up she cupped Alex’s cheek, leaning in Maggie pressed a soft, lingering kiss to her lips, revelling in the knowledge that was something she was able to do.

“I should have told you so much earlier.” Alex mumbled into the kiss.

“You told me. That’s all that matters.” Maggie was quick to reassure her. “There is someone I know I have to thank.”

Alex frowned in confusion. “Who?”

“Lucy.”

Alex’s frown deepened, before realisation dawned, her eyes widening.

“You were the friend she gave the drinks too! What did she say to you?!”

“Just a little something about little old me terrifying the big badass on campus Alex Danvers.” Maggie chuckled as Alex blushed and looked away, she took the opportunity to lean and nuzzle into Alex’s jaw, peppering the skin with soft kisses.

“I’m not scared anymore.” Alex looked back at her a moment later, an urgency in her eyes. “Of how I feel about you. I can’t promise I won’t get scared in the future, but right now I’m…” she sighed blissfully and hugged Maggie tighter to her, “…I’m so happy.”

Maggie didn’t think her heart could take much more of this.

“I suppose I should thank Lucy too. She was the one who gave me the kick up the ass.” Alex muttered, fingers linking with Maggie’s.

“What did she say?”

“That I was an idiot to push you away. to get over myself and just tell you how I felt.”

Maggie realised once again how lucky she was to have Lucy Lane on her side.

“Well, remind me to thank her.”

“Me too.” Alex was already leaning back into to kiss her.

“They’re going to be unbearable now aren’t they?” Lucy asked Kara from the bottom of the beach, handing the blonde her drink as they watched Alex and Maggie.

“God, I hope so.” Kara sighed dreamily. “They both deserve it.”

Lucy couldn’t help but agree.

* * *

As the afternoon wore on into the evening the party showed no signs of slowing down, if anything people were more energetic than ever. Bonfires started to spring up as dusk fell and boom boxes pumped out thumping bass as the drinks flowed freely.

The group had spent the remainder of the afternoon engaging in all manner of beach activities. It had become obvious very quickly that both Alex and Maggie’s competitive natures made them a formidable team, which Kara and Lucy had discovered to their detriment during a game of piggyback wars in the water.

When they had all exhausted themselves, Alex built a fire on the beach using the skills her father had taught her when she was younger. Conversation flowed easily, the tensions that had been hanging over all of them the past few days disappearing. Kara was easily the most excited, not able to contain the little squeals that erupted every time she caught sight of Alex or Maggie so much as looking at the other.

Maggie for her part could not remember the last time she had felt this content, cuddled into Alex’s side, her solid warmth a comforting presence. Sitting around the flickering flames, seeing all of her friends laughing and talking with ease, hearing Alex joke with Kara and roll her eyes when Lucy makes a terrible joke. James and Winn involved in a heavy debate about god only knows. Kara and Lena snuggled together, Lena tucking a stray piece of hair behind Kara’s ear as her girlfriend shares a story about a bonfire she’d had during her teens with Alex.

But amongst all this love, there was something that is nagging at Maggie, something that is always on her mind.

“Can we go for a walk?” she murmurs in Alex’s ear.

Alex looked confused but nodded and stood without question.

“We’re just going for a walk.”

“Beach sex is horrible!” Lucy called after them, laughing as Alex flips her the middle finger over her shoulder.

They make their way in silence through the crowds, looking for a place away from people. Alex seemed to sense that Maggie had something to say, that she needed time, so she didn’t pry, just squeezed her hand every so often, reassuring as well as she could with her presence.

Finally, they had moved far enough away. Maggie sat down on the sand, feeling Alex settle beside her.

Maggie knew Alex was waiting for her but didn’t want to push.

Taking a deep breath Maggie finally spoke.

It was there, on a secluded section of the beach, the sounds of the party faint, and the waves lapping on the sand near their feet, Maggie told Alex about her parents. Told her how they chucked her out at the young age of fourteen after finding her with a girl from school. She told Alex all the hateful words they had thrown her out with, of the damage the words had done.

“This bet wasn’t just about winning you over.” She admitted. “It was about proving I was worthy, that I deserved to win you over. That I deserved to have the happiness that my parents insisted I would never have, that I didn’t need to keep repeating the same cycle of meaningless flings over and over again.”

Alex didn’t say anything, just pulled her closer, a reassuring kiss pressed into her hair.

“I’ve carried my parents’ words with me, carried the looks in their eyes when they kicked me out. I learnt to tune them out, mostly.” Looking down at her hands Maggie concentrates on twisting her fingers together, not looking at Alex, she’s not ready to see the pity she knows will be there. “But sometimes, when I’m lying awake at night, they come back to me, they taunt me.”

“Maggie.” She looked up at this point, expecting to see the pity, but seeing instead only compassion swirling round in Alex’s eyes. “They were wrong about you, every single word they said is wrong. You are one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met, and if there’s anyone who deserves love, its you.” Pressing her nose into Maggie’s hair Alex breathed in deeply, hands rubbing slow circles on her back. “You told me that I deserved happiness, you showed me that I deserved it. And I want to do the same for you, for as long as you’ll have me.”

“You do?”

“I really do.” Alex smoothed the hair back from her face and smiled. “Thank you for telling me, I know that can’t have been easy.”

She was right, it hadn’t been easy. And the scars of Maggie’s past were by no means fixed, just like Alex’s fears and insecurities would not be banished in one day.

But it was a start, and Maggie felt all the lighter for it.  

“We should head back soon before they send a search party.” Alex mumbled into her hair.

With surprising dexterity Maggie rolled them so she was hovering above Alex in the sand. “We’ll head back soon, but first I want to make out with you.”

Alex was already threading her fingers in Maggie’s hair, pulling her down to meet her.

* * *

“How do I look?”

“For the millionth time Alex, you look fine.”

“Are you sure?” Alex smoothed down the front of her shirt and eyed herself critically in the mirror.

“Alex.” Kara popped up, resting her chin on Alex’s shoulder. “You could wear a garbage bag and Maggie would still look at you like you hung the stars in the sky.”

Alex laughed, turning she swatted playfully at her sister.

“l still can’t quite believe this is actually happening.”

“It’s about time it did.” Kara chuckled.

She was saved from Alex’s retort to that comment by a knock on the door.

Alex ignored Kara's laugh as she all but scrambled to the door, with a hand on the handle she took a moment to compose herself.

All of that composure went out the window when she opened the door to Maggie’s wide dimpled smile, a box of chocolates in her outstretched hand.

“I heard somewhere these are better than flowers.” Maggie smirks and Alex could almost swear that she had swooned. Reaching out to take the chocolates she tosses them over her shoulder, knowing without looking that Kara will catch them. She doesn’t look back, she can’t, she can’t take her eyes off Maggie.

Maggie, who is looking at her like she hung the stars in the sky.

“So, what do you say Danvers, you ready for that date?”

Alex has never been more ready for anything in her life.

* * *

_Epilogue: 5 years later_

The sound of the fork knocking against crystal, a little too enthusiastically, was enough to bring the loud hum of conversation that buzzed round the large room to a concentrated silence.

“Good evening everyone!” Kara’s words carry around the room, banishing the last of the whispers. “It’s a pleasure to have you all here tonight to celebrate, and I’m sure you’ll agree with me when I say this, one of the happiest occasions ever!”

She paused to allow a murmur of agreement to sweep round the room.

“I was made to promise that I wouldn’t speak for too long, because apparently, I have a tendency to waffle…” Kara paused again to shoot a mock glare down the table to her left. “…but before I hand you over to the speech of the night, I just wanted to say a few words.”

Adjusting the microphone in her hand Kara angled her body so that she was looking down the table.

“Alex.” Her voice wavered a little on the word. “I don’t think I have words to describe how happy I am for you right now.”

From her position in the middle of the table, Alex bowed her head, tears sprung up in her eyes unbidden.

“The first day I came to live with you, my whole world had just fallen apart, I had lost my entire family and was coming to live with a group of strangers.” Kara took a few steps down the table, coming to a stop next to her sister. “I was so scared and convinced that I would never be happy again. Do you remember what you said to me? Later that night when Jeremiah and Eliza were in bed and you found me crying?”

Alex bit her lip and nodded.

“You said that I wasn’t alone, that you knew you couldn’t replace the family I had lost, but that you would try and be the best sister you could be. You promised that I would be happy again one day, if it was the last thing you did.” Kara took a deep breath. “You kept that promise every single day Alex, and you have been the best sister anyone could ever ask for. All I’ve ever wanted is for you to be as happy as being part of your family made me.”

Alex wiped a tear from her face, one hand reaching out to grasp Kara’s tightly.

“I know that being my sister was only ever going to make you happy, how would it not!” the crowd chuckled, and Alex rolled her eyes affectionately. “But I always knew that there were some things that I wouldn’t be able to do, because even now I’m not a superhero.” The crowd laughed again, harder when Kara gave an experimental flex of her biceps. “And you are not the easiest person to live with,” in a hushed stage whisper to the crowd Kara said, “she’s mean and grouchy in the mornings.”

Alex pretended to be offended but couldn’t help the smile that was a little watery.

“But all joking aside, I am beyond ecstatic that you finally found that person who makes you truly, deeply happy.”

Both Alex and Kara looked to their left, to Maggie.

“To you Maggie, I also have a few words. First, welcome to the family, I’m delighted to welcome a new sister. Second, I want to thank you, for loving my sister the way you do. For showing her just how special she is.”

Maggie’s face was wet with tears.

“I think we all can agree that there are few people as perfectly suited for each other as these two. Maggie, your bet with Alex in college was a stroke of genius, perfectly crafted reasons to get Alex out of her shell…” she paused again. “…the ten reasons she should marry you was a little smug and dramatic.”

The audience erupted into laughter with some applause and loud cheering (lead by Lucy), Maggie rose half out of her seat and gave a mock bow.

Kara waited for the noise to subside before speaking again. “Before I hand you over to Maggie for her own speech which I’m sure is going to be a wonderful emotional roller-coaster, and because Alex hates speaking in public, she’s only ever done it once and that was to get Maggie to date her” she laughed as Alex shoved her, “I would invite you to raise your glasses in a toast with me…to Alex and Maggie.”

“To Alex and Maggie.” The guests all chorused together as Maggie took Alex’s face in her hands and kissed her soundly.

Kara was right about Maggie’s speech, there wasn’t a dry eye in the house by the time she was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it! I hope you've all enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it!   
> Thank you all so much for coming on this journey with me!   
> I have several ideas in the works that I'd love to get a start on, including a Sanvers period piece that is in the early stages of planning. My next work however will be on my Wayhaught fic if any of you are following that.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought and come chat to me on Tumblr at Rehizle28


End file.
